


Roommates

by Kanae_van_Krieken



Series: This Weird Family of Ours [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, a bit of angst, lots of feels, there might be some bdsm involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 50,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_van_Krieken/pseuds/Kanae_van_Krieken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kaneki and Tsukiyama had their son, Kouki, Kanae agreed on having Seidou living with him. Now, besides having to hide the fact that he is actually a girl to the Tsukiyama family, he has to hide it from his new roommate, who happens to be very, very attractive.</p><p>In which Kanae can't fight against a powerful thing called hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under My Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505745) by [Kanae_van_Krieken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanae_van_Krieken/pseuds/Kanae_van_Krieken). 



> Seikana story! This chapter is their part from Chapter 37 of Under My Skin! Hope you like it and kisses to all of you ^3^

 

 

It’s been an hour since we came back home and Kaneki-san was still in the surgery. Shuu-sama seemed stressed but he was trying to be strong for their newborn son, Kouki. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me.

 

“He’ll be alright, Shuu-sama. No one is stronger than him, specially now with little Kouki.” I tried to make him feel better and it seemed to work. He smiled weakly and looked at his sleeping son. “He looks a lot like him, but has your jaw.. He’s lovely.”

 

“He is.. He’s perfect.” I smiled at that. Besides being worried he also seemed really happy, and I’m happy for him. The way Shuu-sama looks at his son is beautiful, like he's looking at the most important thing in the world. “One day it’ll be your turn.”

 

“M-Me? I-I guess..” I blushed. I’ve always wanted to have kids, I guess it’s a normal thing. Somehow I felt eager.

 

“Kanae.. you haven’t sleep in two nights, go home. Take Takizawa with you and rest, I’ll text if I have news.” He said and I nodded. I wanted to stay but I could see he wanted to be alone for a while so I did as he said. I went to Mizuki-sama’s garden and smiled at the sight of Seidou laying in the grass with four small dogs playing with him.

 

“You like dogs, huh..” He sat and looked at me with a smile.

 

“Lots.. How is he?”

 

“We still don’t know.. Shuu-sama told us to go home. Come with me.” I offered him my hand and he accepted it. His hand is soft and warm, his skin so white but a bit bloodied. He was looking at me intensely without blinking and I felt my face getting warm as I realized I hadn’t let go of his hand. I let it go and started to walk to the door as he came after me. My house isn’t very far, it’s right next to Shuu-sama’s house, so we didn’t take long to get there. I opened the door and let him get in, watching him look around the hall filled with paintings. I showed him around, it’s not a big house but it’s great for one or two people. I told him I’d get another bed and put it near mine but he said he prefers the couch, since he didn’t really sleep he’d stay wake reading or watching television. If that’s what he wants.

 

“Go take a shower, I’ll go get some clothes for you.” I told him and he nodded, thanking me as he got in the bathroom. I went to Shuu-sama’s house and grabbed Shuu-sama’s shirt, pants, underwear and some shoes. I’ll put it back, later, but now there’s no other clothes that will fit Seidou, he’s taller than me. When I came back he was already done so I knocked and when he opened the door I gave him the clothes. Our hands brushed and I noticed how cold he was, meaning he had a cold shower, but I didn’t mention it. After he got out I was relieved to see the clothes fit him nicely. I took a quick shower too and cooked us some food, which he stared at for a few minutes.

 

“You sure know how to make food look good..” He said and I smiled. He looked at the knife and fork but I could see he was no longer used to those, so I coughed to make him look at me. I put the fork down and grabbed the food with my hands, eating it while trying not to get myself dirty and I looked at him. He smirked and did the same, also trying not to get the clothes bloodied. Once we were done we cleaned the dishes and when we were about to dry them when Shuu-sama texted me, saying the surgery went well and Kaneki-san was resting at home, and I sighted in relief. I know that at the beginning we didn’t give along very well but we learned to accept each other, after knowing him I started to like him. I guess I was a bit-.. okay, very jealous of him because of Shuu-sama, but it’s not like I love Shuu-sama in a romantic way. I love him like I used to love my older brothers, he was some sort of replacement when I was younger. After losing my family I needed a pillar, although I tried to stay strong I couldn’t forget that my family had been slaughtered, and Shuu-sama managed to make me feel better, so when he met him and fell in love Kaneki-san was the only person and thing he’d talk about everyday, and I got resentful. But it was stupid, I know that, because I know they love each other and I admit I like to see them together now, to see their happiness. It’s beautiful. And their baby is even more. “I’m glad he’s okay.”

 

“Me too. I’ll go there tomorrow, they might need help with the baby.” I said out loud, more to myself than to Seidou. He put the last plate on the shelve and looked at me.

 

“I’ll go too, if that’s okay. I wanna help.. And I have to get a job to help with the apartment.”

 

“You don’t have to, the Tsukiyama family offered me this apartment, so there’s no need to pay for anything. The only thing you need to worry about now is getting better and rest. You can relax here.. You don’t have to hunt or kill, it’s almost a human life.. I think. I don’t really know much about humans..”

 

“It’s simpler than it looks.. We have daily routines, we eat whatever we want, do what we want.. Well, I guess now it’s not ‘we’ but ‘they’.. I feel so normal I even forget I’m a ghoul. Although I used to be so scared of dying, and I was scared of living at the same time, so I never really enjoyed life as I should.”

 

“We’re not that different, you know.. Ghouls also have daily routines, we can do what we want, but we have to be more careful. And it’s okay to be afraid, I think most people is afraid of dying.. it’s a natural instinct I guess.”    

 

“It is..?” I nodded and smiled at him, making his face get a cute shade of pink. I went to my bedroom to get some sheets and a pillow and I prepared the couch for him to sleep in as he turned on the television, and when he laid down he smiled and rubbed his hands on the sheets. “Wow.. So soft..”

 

“I’m glad you feel comfortable.. Good night.” I said and I turned off the lights. I went to my room and laid in bed, sighting. I felt sad for Seidou. He had been inside that cage for almost a year, without someone to talk to, a comfortable bed, hygiene, safety, and without a gentle touch. It made me want to go there, to hug him. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn’t. I kept trying but I just wouldn’t sleep. I saw the clock next to my bed and I groaned, it was really late and I was so exhausted, but it wasn’t enough. I bit my lip and sat, but it only made me feel more tired, so I went to the kitchen to have some water and I heard the living room’s door being opened. He looked at me with confusion. “Sorry.. I can’t sleep.”

 

“Oh..” He walked next to me and grabbed a glass of water for himself. I noticed he was always looking at my legs. “If you need something just call.”

 

“T-Thanks.” I replied shyly. Honestly, I have never lived with a man, so hiding my body was never a issue, unlike now. I was wearing shorts, it was never uncomfortable, but the way he was looking at me made me shiver although it was a good feeling. I told him a quick good night again and went to my bed again, my face still warmer than usual. I tried to sleep but the result was the same, until I hear my door being opened. The bed moved with the new weight and he laid behind me.

 

“I know you’re awake. Are you okay?” he asked and I turned to him. His eyes were shining with the moon. 

 

“I’m not sure.. Why did you come here?”

 

“I can’t stop thinking.. I never got to thank you for what you did.. And if it’s my fault you can’t sleep I want to help.” I frowned. Why would it be his fault? After knowing him better all the fear I had is gone. He must have understood my confusion because he continued. “You killed someone for me. I didn’t ask you to but you did.. to protect me.. no one ever protects me. So thank you.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me, I told you before.. you don’t deserve to suffer like that. Besides, I.. I felt.. some sort of connection with you.. it’s hard to explain.” I tried but only ended up blushing like an idiot. I just feel so different when he’s around. I never felt so weird.

 

“I get it..” He said lowly.

 

“I’m glad you came with me.” Us. I meant us. I did, didn’t I? What am I doing?

 

“Me too.. It’s good to be out of there. And I can stay here if you want. I promise I won’t eat you while you sleep.” That made me giggle. He’s so cute. On a second thought I wouldn’t mind if he did eat me.. Oh god what the hell is wrong with me?!

 

“A-Alright.. but only today..” He smiled and turned up, looking at the ceiling before closing his eyes. I bit my lip for some reason and sighted as I closed my eyes too, feeling my shoulders relaxing at the sound of his breathing. I could feel his strong, dominant and warm scent, and it made me feel protected. I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


	2. Movie

After I talked to Kaneki-san about my real self I went back home with Seidou. While he took a bath I put the dress Kaneki-san gave me inside a box in my closet. Wearing it reminded me of a lot of things, like mother saying that one day, when I’d be older, we’d buy dresses together and she’d taught me how to put makeup and other girls stuff. I have to say I really look like my mother dressed like this. It was easier to talk about me to Kaneki-san then I thought, but he is a very understandable person so I should have been expecting that acceptance of his. I know that eventually I will have to tell Shuu-sama that I am a woman, and I want to tell him very much so I can stop this lie, but I can only tell him that when I’m past eighteen. Only two more years and I’ll receive my family’s properties, only then I can start a family. That’s what my father wanted.

 

“Kanae.” I heard Seidou call. It’s been two months since he lives with me but I still feel odd when he calls my name. He’s much better now then when he came with us, his eyes no long have bags under them, his lips are no longer dark and his sanity is also good. He now admits he doesn’t like to kill, or to hurt people, but he’d do that to protect his new family, which made me feel happy. But there’s one small problem. 

He is so god damn seductive. 

He already realized I’m shy, so he takes advantage of that to mess with me. So, when he called me and when I turned around I felt my face getting warm and butterflies on my stomach, not being able too look away from his naked and muscled chest. His scars always caught my eye, too, he has a big scar around his shoulder and arm, on his chest and on the side of his abdomen which are very sexy in my opinion.

 

“Yes?” I tried not to seem affected.

 

“Are you free tonight?” He asked, going to his closet next to mine and searching for some clothes. He always uses dark colors, but they fit him nicely. In fact, everything looks nice on him.. Damn it Kanae, stop it.

 

“I guess.. W-Why?” He took off the clothes he needed and put them aside, then he let his towel fall and my breathing stopped. I covered my eyes with my hand and turned around. “Oh Bozhe..(*)”

 

“I was wondering if you want to have a movie tonight? I’ll rent a movie and we can watch it her-..” There was a moment of silence, probably he saw I was trying not to look at him. “Why are you hiding?”

 

“I-I’m just n-not.. used to this..” Every time I think of his body I feel this weird thing under my abdomen, and even if I’ve never seen any man naked I know his.. staff.. is bigger than most.

 

“You had never seen another guy naked?” He knows the answer, he’s just messing with me again. I felt my face getting warmer again, but then I remembered something. Shuu-sama told me once when we were alone in the shop that I’m 16 and Seidou is 21. I’m a kid while he’s an adult, and for that reason I have to be careful, I can’t let him do whatever he wants with me and I can’t let him take advantage of my inexperience. And that’s true.

  

“N-No..” I heard his steps getting closer until he was right behind me. On a second thought he must have slept with someone, that’s why he seems to be so comfortable of being naked with someone else, which made me feel kind of jealous.  

 

“Ups.. Sorry.” He whispered and I felt shiver on my spine at the way he said it. Please just touch me already and-.. What the hell, stop thinking and focus! He turned me around and grabbed my hands, uncovering my eyes. “But I’m not embarrassed though.. You can look.”

 

“S-Seidou...” I opened one eye first and blushed deeply. I tried to keep my eyes on his, but his smirk wasn’t helping. He got really close to me and whispered on my ear in a way I had never heard from him before.

 

“I’ll let you touch.. If you give me a kiss.” My cheeks burned and I let out a cracked sound. Why is he always doing things that make my breathing stop?

 

“I-I..” He smoothly rubbed his hand on my cheek, going down to my jaw, and it was like it was taking away my soul. “Seidou.. p-please..”

 

“What’s wrong..?” He asked, his hand now on my neck giving gentle caresses and his breathing ghosting on my cheek. I gave a step back quickly before he’d go any further and he frowned. “Kanae..?”

 

“I-I’m not ready.. N-Not yet, please..” I said and he grabbed my hands, kissing them, and then he moved some of my hair off my face.

 

“I’m sorry.. I really don’t want to push you, but it’s hard for me to stay away.. Sorry..” I smiled at his behavior. When he started to be more and more physical, flirty and romantic I told him to be more cautious and go slowly, since I still have to realize what I want, but honestly he’s really cute when he’s holding back. “Is the movie still okay?”

 

“Yes.” His face lighted up and he went back to get his clothes, and I had to look away again. Even though I’m a girl I have to say he has such a nice body.. and round, perfect ass.. and I better stop thinking about it since I already felt this weird wetness and more butterflies on my stomach. Is it normal for a girl to appreciate a man’s ass? I hope it is. He looked back at me and winked, turning around again this time with his boxers on. Bastard, why is he so hot and attractive even when he’s clothed?

 

“Your face is red.” He said and I coughed, looking away. I was about to leave the room but he put and arm around my waist and pulled my back closer to him. “Kanae.. You’ve already realized it, didn’t you?”

 

“R-Realized what?” I looked back at him. He was looking at me seriously.

 

“Realized that I have feelings for you.. that I want you..” He whispered, his white hair rubbing on my neck. I closed my eyes and sighted, letting my head rest on his shoulder as he kissed and sucked my neck, so hard I’m sure it left a mark, and held me tighter, but when his hand started moving up, unbuttoning the shirt as it went, I took it off and got away from him. He seemed sad. “But.. you don’t, right?”

 

“I-It’s not like that.. I n-need time..” I said lowly, and he nodded. After I closed the door slowly I leaned against the wall and sighted, buttoning my shirt as I waved my hand on my face to chill down and cool my heated face. Kaneki-san is right, I have to tell him or else this isn’t going to work. I can’t take it anymore, I’ll tell him today. I looked at my phone and saw a missed call and a message from Shuu-sama saying he needed me at the store and I sighted again. Seidou got out of the bedroom and looked at me with a apologetic expression. “I-I have to go.. do you want to come?”

 

“Sure.” He said, following me to the store. I saw that Kaneki-san was looking at my neck with a mocking smile and I tried to cover it with my hair when I got next to Shuu-sama. He asked what it was and I came up with the most stupid excuse, that I had fell. Seidou started to talk to Kaneki-san and they went somewhere, Shuu-sama mentioned that they were going to see their friend, and after I helped Shuu-sama with the shop I went back home and took a quick shower. According to him after tomorrow is Yuu-sama’s wedding, and I have to see what I’ll dress. I looked at my body on the shower’s mirror and I sighted. My breasts are so small, my thighs, legs and arms so bony and skinny. But I have a pretty waist, at least. After I took the shower I put a towel around my chest and when I was about to dry my hair I heard someone knocking the door. I opened the door and Seidou looked at me with a red face.

 

“I.. I-I..” He bit his lip as he looked at me with a cute frown and I turned my head to the side. Why is he looking at me like that?

 

“What’s wrong Seidou?” I asked and suddenly he hit his head on the wall next to the door and turned around. “W-Wait what.. where are you going?”

 

“I’m.. I’m gonna rent the movie..” He said and I blinked.

 

“Oh.. okay then.. I never watched a movie before so choose a good one.” He hummed and although I don’t think he heard what I said he went off, so I closed the door. I shake my head and went back to the bedroom, then I got myself dressed. When he got there again I opened the door and he came in, looking at the living room with a smile. I had the candles next to the couch, since I saw once that candles can help the mood. N-Not that I wanted to create a mood, I just thought.. I don’t know what I was thinking, it seemed appropriate. “What film did you pick?”

 

“Well, since you said you never saw a film before I brought more than one.. ‘Titanic’ is a classical romantic movie, ‘Avatar’ is awesome, I never saw it but a friend a long time ago said it’s really good.. and ‘Darkness’ is a horror movie. You pick.”He said as he put a computer on the table in front of us.

 

“Hm.. The horror one.” I chose and he smirked. I never saw one and I wanna see it, besides I wanna know my own reactions when I get scared by a movie. “Where did you get that computer?”

 

“It’s mine. I went to my house today..” I could see he didn’t want to talk about it, after all his family is no longer alive, except his father, I think. He turned the computer on and I smiled sadly at the front image of him with a gorgeous smile and brown hair, with a small dog licking his cheek. He stared at it for a moment and I swear I saw a small smile appear on his face. He put the CD inside and I sat next to him as he pressed start.

 

“Is it very scary?”

 

“Don’t know. I’ve never seen it.” I hummed and got a bit closer to him. His breathing was so serene in some way. The film started and at first nothing really happened, they just showed how the family got in the house. After a while I saw something behind the girl and I felt a shiver and something that made me want to hide. When there was a sound on the kid’s bedroom and another ghost passed behind the girl I jumped and hid my face in Seidou’s shoulder. He looked at me with surprise but smiled, putting his arm around me. I looked again and when there was a huge sound I whimpered. Damn it, I wasn’t expecting this. I made an effort to keep cool but when they looked at the picture and one of the three guys was gone and he was on the ceiling behind her I screamed.  

 

“OH god he’s right there!!” I hid my face again and heard Seidou laughed quietly. "Oh my god.."

 

“That wasn’t even scary.” He said, still laughing. I slapped his chest playfully and also tried not to laugh.

 

“Shut up you knew it was going to be creepy..!”

 

“Well, yeah, it’s an horror movie. Are you scared?” I groaned.

 

“No, I just got surprised.” He hummed ironically and I got up. “Lay down.”

 

“Well, that was fast.” He said mockingly and I shake my head again. He eventually laid down and I laid in front of him, making sure we could both see the film. Every time something appeared I’d curse, turn around and hide on his chest, always making him laugh. He put his arm around me and brought me closer to him, and couldn’t stop feeling good when I felt his shaft on my back. He’s not hard but if I moved and adjusted my waist against him I could feel him, and I wanted to feel more. When our waists rubbed again his member moved, like a contraction, and his face got on my neck. His hand went to my stomach and began to come up until it reached my breasts, and when he realized it he stopped moving. "Kanae?"

 

“I-I.. S-Seidou I.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but.. I’m a girl and..” I took a deep breath and continued. “My name is Karren.. I-..” He suddenly put his hand on my mouth and smiled warmly.

 

“I don’t need to know. Kanae, or Karren.. As long as you are who you are I.. I’m still in love with you.”

 

“Y.. You are..?” He took his hand off and nodded with a sweet smile. He’s saying he loves me? He actually loves me? Someone loves me.. I couldn’t stop a tear from falling from my eyes.

 

“I love you, Rose.” He said before he put his lips on mine. My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. He just stole my first kiss! 

 

“N-Nghh..” I didn’t really know what to do. What was I suppose to do? I got paralyzed. He moved away and my breathing returned. I saw the mocking smirk he had and I closed my eyes, uniting our lips again. I felt him smile during the kiss before he started to move his lips slowly. I moved my lips in the same way he did, letting him lead, as his hand went to my nape and his other hand went to my waist, inside my clothes. I felt my heart beating faster and faster as our lips also moved quicker. When I opened my mouth he shoved his tongue inside and I accidentally bit it. “S-Sorry..”

 

“I didn’t even think about complaining.” He whispered, kissing me again, but this time adding his tongue from the beginning. I tried to do the same thing and put my hand on his hair and on his chest. His tongue was sweet and gentle at the beginning, but after I pushed his shirt in my direction and he got on top of me his tongue moved in a rough and desperate way. He tastes so good, it’s not bitter but it’s not very sweet either, although it was delectable. I put my hands on his hair and grabbed it tightly as his hand wondered on my thigh while the other was on the couch keeping him balanced. He pressed his waist down and I moaned with the feeling before I opened my legs to give him more space and when he moved his waist again he groaned. “R-Rose..”

 

“Seidou lets.. n-not go too f-fast..” I tried to say between the kiss and he nodded. I was relieved that he wasn’t mad, that he accepted me. This time I was the one who moved my waist against his and he groaned. I don’t know if it feels good but since the sounds he was making were so addictive I did it again, receiving another groan. He kept moving his waist and I moved mine in the same rhythm, moaning lowly every time he rubbed against a spot that made my body tremble. I didn’t know what it was but it felt really nice. He then licked my neck and gave gentle bites, making me moan even more. It felt so good I could feel something between my legs that almost burned. Suddenly he took off his shirt and while he kissed me again he unbuttoned my shirt, carefully not to ruin it. When our skin touched I moaned at the warmness of his chest against mine. I touched his muscled abdomen and chest and rubbed my hand on his scars, feeling the texture. I grabbed his hand and lead it to my chest, letting him touch anywhere he wanted, but instead he let his hand stay where it was without moving it. I grabbed his hand again and made him move it on my abdomen, then let it go to my breast. He stopped the kiss and looked at me with half closed eyes, his waist still moving slowly and teasingly.

 

“I-I’m.. almost there..” He said hastily and my eyes widened. I had never heard him making that voice. It’s low and husky and so hot. His waist moved a bit faster and I put my face on his neck, licking it and sucking it hard enough to leave marks. He made a beautiful sound like a moan and a whimper and stopped moving completely. “I’m sorry, R-Rose.. I-I came..”

 

“G-Good..” I said shyly, feeling wetness between my legs, not only mine but his too. He hid his face on my shoulder and kissed it, making me smile. I shoved my hand on his pants, squeezing his ass hard and making him gasp.

 

“Naughty!” He said mockingly and I bit my lip. His ass is so soft and his skin so smooth. It made me want to bite it. He got up after he kissed me again and when he saw his pants all wet he laughed embarrassingly and I giggled. He’s so cute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Kisses ^3^


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seikana from Chapter 40 from Under My Skin!

The next morning, when I woke up, I found myself alone in the bed. I let Seidou sleep with me, but only sleep, although we made out a bit more. I hugged my pillow and internally screamed at the memory, feeling my face getting warm. For the first time in my life I have a boyfriend. It’s exciting. I looked at the bedside table and grabbed the paper that was on it, smiling warmly. “Kaneki called. I’ll be back soon, sleep well. I love you, my Rose.”

 

“This guy..” I whispered to myself. He could just have texted me, but instead he does this. Not that I mind, I find it really cute. I stretched my legs and arms and got up, arranging the bed before I got dressed and went make lunch. They’ll probably go out during the day so Shuu-sama and I will stay at the house to take care of Kouki, and I was right, after lunch they went to see that blonde friend of theirs who apparently was visited by an investigator and they wanted to know if he was alright. Shuu-sama told me that this dove also went there but Seidou and Kaneki-san managed to talk to her, since she was an old friend of Seidou they talked and resolved things. When they were out and I was done cleaning the bedroom Shuu-sama got close to me and took some hair out of my neck.

 

“You fell down the stairs again, Kanae?” He asked and I looked down. I tried to hide them but I had one and now I have three marks bigger than the first one. I should tell him now, besides if I lie now he’ll get even madder when he finds out.

 

“N-Not really..” 

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s happening?” I nodded. “It was Takizawa, wasn’t it?”

 

“Well.. y-yes, it was him..” I said and he tsked. I somehow felt like I was caught doing something bad by my parents. He seemed a bit mad. “Look, Shuu-sama.. I like him, maybe even more than like, and he.. he said he loves me. I know you don’t accept this, and I know I’m almost 5 years younger than him but I’m willing to try. Y-You taught me that love it’s always worth trying, so I’m telling you I just.. can’t turn him down.”

 

“Listen, Kanae, it’s not that I’m against you two, I’m not, I’m just worried about you and your safety! I’m the same age as him and you have no idea how needy we are and how we almost desperately want to touch, to have sex. And worse, you’re a minor!”  

 

“I am a minor but with all respect I can take care of myself. I’ve been taking care of myself all alone for years, I know what I’m doing. I know I can’t let him come home and do what he wants to do, I know that and he knows that too. Last night I could have let him go much further but I said no and he accepted it, he stopped.”

 

“I understand Kanae, but I’m not saying he would be abusive just because he’s older, I’m saying that he knows what to do. I’m not saying he doesn’t have feelings for you either, and if you have feelings for him too and he makes you happy then I approve it. Are you really sure about this?”

 

“I am sure. I’ve never had this kind of love, but I want his love so badly.. I want him so much..” I said lowly, looking down. Somehow it’s easier to talk about these things to Kaneki-san. Shuu-sama smiled warmly and patter my head.

 

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy. But if he even tries to do something you don’t want I’ll seriously hurt him.” He said and I giggled. I know he would, he was always so protective. I remembered the kisses Seidou gave me last night, the way he touched me so gently and he didn’t dared to touch any intimate place, which was really cute of him. Ohh and when he moved his waist against mine, hitting somewhere that made me want to moan it all felt so good. I felt my face getting warm again and Shuu-sama noticed and raised an eyebrow at me. “So.. last night you two had fun?”

 

“Y-Yes.. b-but just kisses and.. well h-he.. he was sweet, and gentle..” That made Shuu-sama hum. I suddenly also remembered that their wedding is coming, and I heard that Shuu-sama was going to let Kaneki-san.. well.. dominate. “By the way, Shuu-sama, are you nervous about the honeymoon?”

 

“Ah k-kind of..” He said, blushing.

 

“Are you afraid Kaneki-san won’t be gentle?” He laughed nervously and made a cute embarrassed face.

 

“You have to promise me you won’t tell him this.” I nodded. “I don’t really want him to be gentle..”

 

“What do you mean?” I asked and he coughed with shame.

 

“I mean.. when we’re together, the more violent I am the more he enjoys it, so.. I guess it feels good.. And Ken is so strong, I know he could brake all my bones easily, which scares me a bit if he loses control, but I trust him. Besides, the first time always hurts, so I’ll ask him to go easy on the beginning.”

 

“Oh..” To be honest I know nothing about sex. When I say nothing I really mean nothing at all. Obviously I know what goes to where but besides that I have no idea. “But Shuu-sama.. As a ghoul you were never scared of pain..”

 

“That’s a different kind of pain. Even when he only puts one finger in it’s a bit painful and-.. and I shouldn’t have said that.” He said, putting his hand on his mouth like he’s trying to shut up. Put a finger? What does he mean with that?

 

“It’s okay, you can say it. I’m not a kid, there’s no need to be embarrassed.” He looked at me and sighted.

 

“Well, his finger compared to his.. You know.. is nothing! He’s really big like this big” He said, showing a size with his hands. Okay, that’s really big. “If his finger hurts imagine that. I-I mean don’t, don’t imagine!”

 

“I-It’s a bit too late, Shuu-sama..” I hid my face on my hands and he was puzzled. “That was a bit too explicit.”

 

“Ah sorry..” He apologized and we ended up laughing awkwardly at the whole situation. So, if I got it right, before he put’s his stuff inside he has to put fingers first. Maybe it needs to be stretched or something, and it makes sense, I guess. While Shuu-sama went to give food to Kouki I decided to prepare something for Seidou, and since I found out his favorite part of the body is the brain and I have one on my fridge for a while I went to get it. I told Shuu-sama I’d make dinner and a special thing to Seidou, and he actually volunteered to help. When they got here and the dinner was ready Seidou seemed surprised.

 

“I know it’s your favorite part.” I said and he smiled at me. I noticed that Kaneki-san was looking at it with a funny face, apparently he doesn’t like it very much. I was about to sit when Seidou touched my cheek and suddenly kissed me, making me almost drop my plate. I closed my eyes and before he sat again he whispered a ‘thank you you’re the best’ on my ear and I felt my face getting heated. I looked at Shuu-sama and Kaneki-san and they were also kissing, although their kiss was a lot more sensual and deep than the one we shared. When they stopped there was this uncomfortable silence, but luckily Kaneki-san broke it and we started to eat. After dinner Seidou and I went home and I saw he had a few bags that Kaneki-san gave to him and he was clearly trying to avoid me seeing what was inside. The moment we got home his hand brushed against mine and I shyly put my fingers between his. I looked at his fingers and I bit my lip. They were bigger than mines, his nails are dark like Kaneki-san’s, and I couldn’t stop myself to think about how might they feel like. I let him drive me to the living room and he left the bags on the floor before I asked myself what might they be. I took a peak and my eyes widened. What the hell?

 

“Ah don’t freak out! That’s not mine, that’s Kaneki’s. It’s for their honeymoon.”

 

“Oh.. t-that’s.. w-what is it for?”

 

“Do you know what role-play is?” He asked and I blushed, shaking my head negatively and making him smirk. “Maybe we’ll do that one day.” I hummed, but I don’t even know what he’s talking about. Role-play looks like it has something to do with theater. Oh maybe it’s like faking to be a character or something like that. He sat on the couch and I stood in front of him, not sure of what to do. He noticed and kissed my hand, making me blush. I wasn’t sure of what to do, but a thought came to my head and I decided to take a chance. I sat on his lap and kissed him fast, which made him firstly seem surprised but then relaxed and smiled.

 

“Is t-this okay?” I asked, making him chuckle before he kissed me again.

 

“This is perfect, but you don’t need to worry so much. I don’t want to make you do things just because you’re my girlfriend.” He said and I looked away. “Makes me want to do things for you too.”

 

“You don’t have to.” He hid his face on my neck and I could hear him sniff me before kissing my neck and giving me shivers.

 

“I do. And damn, you have no idea how strong your smell has been lately.. it’s so good..” He said, closing his eyes as he smelled me again and when he half opened them I had to look away. He’s so hot. My pills ended last night so I guess that damned week is coming. I hate that week, it’s painful and I get too needy. “Are you in heat or something?”

  
“J-Jeez don’t say it like that! No, not yet..” He’s so shameless sometimes. He chuckled at my embarrassment and kissed me again, this time adding his tongue. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist. I noticed he had a strange flavor on his mouth besides the food. “Y-You taste weird..”

 

“Sorry, must be the cigarette’s. You don’t mind, do you? It relaxes me a lot.” He smokes? Since when? 

 

“No, it’s fine.” I said, returning to the kiss. Smoking isn’t good for humans but it’s usually useless for ghouls, since he’s a half ghoul maybe it has a good effect. I moved my waist to get closer but he suddenly laid me down and laughed embarrassed.

 

“Aha don’t do that, Rose.. I’ll get a bit too excited again.”

 

“Oh.. then what do you want to do?” I asked and he made a cute face while he thought, but I had an idea first. “How about we watch another movie?”

 

“Avatar?” I nodded and he smiled. “Avatar it is!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it! Kisses ^3^


	4. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 41 of Under My Skin! Enjoyy and kisses ;)) ^3^

 

That night we watched the whole film and it was amazing, the effects were so good if I didn’t know that it was a movie I’d say it’s real! On the end of the film I admit I cried a bit, the film was really good but sad, the fact that she lost her family made me feel a bit down, but at least she wasn’t alone.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Seidou asked and I nodded.

 

“Those graphics were amazing! How are they made?” He chuckled.

 

“I have no idea, but they took many years to make it, it takes time.” He said and I hummed, listening to the music that was playing with the extras. It was pretty, and it made me think of my family. I tried to think of it, but I noticed I almost can’t remember my family’s faces anymore. After the day we ran away we didn’t bring anything from the old house with us, and the things I had were lost in the trip to Japan. There’s nothing I have from my family that reminds me of them, and the memories seem to be slowly fading away. He brought me closer and hugged me. “Are you okay?”

 

“Hmm, I was just trying to remember my family..” He turned me around and I sat on the couch with my legs on his lap.

 

“You.. don’t remember?” He asked, sounding weird.

 

“I do, I have memories of them, but.. I don’t have pictures, or clothes, anything, so I haven’t seen them in almost ten years. I can’t even remember their faces or voices anymore..” He hummed like he was a sad puppy, making me smile when he rubbed his head on my neck as he hugged me, trying to cheer me up. He’s really cute sometimes, when he’s not a pervert. I kissed his cheek and got up, raising my hand to help him stand. He got up and I took him to the bedroom, then while I grabbed a t-shirt I use to sleep he was looking at me before he grabbed his own clothes. When he was about to leave the room I frowned. “Why don’t you get dressed here?”

 

“Because.. you know..” He said and I raised an eyebrow. He got fully naked in front of me once, and now he doesn’t want to change clothes in the same room?

 

“No, I don’t.” I said and he made a funny face, looking away when I turned around and unbuttoned my shirt, removing my bra along with it. I put on my night T-shirt and took off my pants, leaving the boxer I usually use on. When I turned at him he was already dressed, looking at the floor with a red face. I got inside the sheets and he did too, turning to me and sighting softly, his lips moving slowly when he bit them again and somehow it was making me blush. “C-Can you kiss me?”

 

“You don’t need to ask that.” He said. I closed my eyes as he kissed me smoothly, his scent was really strong and it made me shiver. I felt his hand on my thigh, moving down and making circular moves on my leg. His hand is warm and soft, although his nails were scratching slightly and it made me bite his lip. He moved away to look at me and kissed my forehead before he grabed the sheets and covered me with them.

 

“If I didn’t know you I wouldn’t say you’re the gentle or lovely type.” I said and he grinned.

 

“Before being a one eyed I was a normal guy, you know? Some things didn’t change..” I smiled and grabbed his hand, kissing it before intertwining our fingers.

 

“Thank you for cheering me up.”

 

***

 

The next day Seidou and I went to get our suits for Yuu-sama’s wedding. I had never seen him in a suit but I’m glad I saw it because he looks so good I couldn’t stop staring at him. His suit was like Kaneki-san’s, a dark grey with a normal tie, although his was dark green while Kaneki-san’s is purple. Mine is lilac and has a tie with the same color, it’s simple. I was surprised when Mirumo-sama said I was a guest and not a servant, but after he said I was still their cousin I didn’t need to ask anything else.

Then, on the morning of the day of the wedding, Shuu-sama and I had fun watching our lovers’ faces as they looked at the huge and decorated church. True, it was filled with many purple flowers, something new, but Shuu-sama and I already knew this church very well, after all everyone from the Tsukiyama family that lives in Japan was married here.

 

“Why wasn’t I expecting this..?” Kaneki-san said, covering his face with his hand.

 

“Holy damn this place is huge!” Seidou said, his eyes widening as he looked around the church. We chuckled at their cuteness. When we got inside their faces got even funnier, since the inside was just as shiny as the outside. We sat close to each others, Shuu-sama, Kaneki-san and Kouki were in the seats in front and we were right behind them. The waiting for the bride wasn’t long, but once she appeared in a huge white dress I admit I was amazed. That dress was so big, so shinny.. I couldn’t help imagining how would I look in one of those. “That dress would look gorgeous on you, Rose..”

 

“I wish..” I said and Seidou’s hand brushed against mine. When the ceremony was over and we went to the mansion where the lunch and the dinner were going to take place Seidou was just as surprised when he saw it, he even asked if this was the place I lived all my life and I hummed, receiving a “wow” from him. We were walking to the tables they placed on the garden when I noticed some cousins looking at Seidou in a weird way, although I don’t think he saw them. While I was talking to an aunt I haven’t seen in years since she lives in France those cousins from before were now talking to him. My aunt was still talking but I wasn’t really hearing her anymore, my attention was concentrated on Seidou. His face is the same way it always is, he has this bad habit of biting his lips too much, but I’m already used to that. They were talking a lot, not only to them but with each others, and when he looked at me it was like everything in the world stopped. He gave a small smile and winked and I felt my face getting warm as I smiled back.     

  

“Kanae-san?” I looked at my aunt and she frowned, understanding that I hadn’t heard what she said. “I asked how do you feel when you see Shuu-kun with that boy?”

 

“O-Oh.. how do I feel? I feel fine, why?” I asked, seeing her look at them and make a face.

 

“Isn’t it strange to see them together? Since they’re both man? They even have a baby boy.”

 

“No, it’s not strange.” They loved each other and Kouki, that’s all that matters. I told her I was going to eat something and I went to the table, grabbing some snacks that they put there. When I turned around I got surprised and he chuckled. “S-Seidou, don’t do that!”

 

“Sorry, Rose.” He said. He suddenly put his hands behind me and trapped me between him and the table, taking a bite out of the snack I had on my hand. He held it on his lips and got it closer and closer, making me open my lips so he could kiss me and put the food on my mouth. When I swallowed it he smiled and kissed my cheek, rubbing his hand on the other cheek. “You’re making me even more insane, you know?”

 

“I-I’m not doing anything..” I said, leaning into his hand before brushing my lips in it. He bit his lip again. “At least not on purpose..”

 

“I can see that.. but your smell is intoxicating, it makes me want you even more..” He whispered and I sighted, looking at his brown eyes, filled with something I couldn’t identify, and then at his lips. I closed my eyes and bend over him, kissing him gently. It was supposed to be a small kiss, but when I was about to separate our lips he moved forward, keeping our lips together. He moved them slowly against mine, making me try to move in the same way. His hands went to my waist and mine went to his ass, pushing him against me as the kiss got deeper.

 

“Hey lovebirds. If you want to eat, you have food right behind you.” I felt all the blood from my body go to my face when Kaneki-san said that. “Sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal Kanae for a minute.”   

 

“I’m counting.” Seidou said with a smirk and I followed Kaneki-san, my face still too warm. We walked thru the garden and he suddenly stopped.

 

“See that old lady over there? She wants to see you, Karren.” He said and I frowned. Why is he calling me by my name? “I didn’t tell her anything so don’t worry, but.. just go talk to her.”

 

“O-Okay..” I said, feeling quite confused. I walked to the benches were the old lady was in and when I looked back Kaneki-san smiled happily before getting next to Seidou and starting to talk. I looked back at the lady, who was looking at the roses next to the windows, and I coughed quietly, calling her attention. When she looked at me our eyes widened in surprise. “G-Großmutter?(*)”

 

“Karren?” She got up slowly and put her hands on my cheeks. I haven’t seen her since I ran away from Germany, I even thought she was dead since when I came to the Tsukiyama household they never mentioned her. “Look at you.. You’re so big..”

 

“W-Why.. I haven’t seen you since..” I couldn’t bring myself to say the words.

 

“I know, child.. Ever since that day I never got out of my house, I made an exception for today. You look so much like your mother.. It’s been many years, and there’s something I always wanted to tell you.” She said and a thousand thoughts came thru my mind. I was scared that she might blame me for my brothers’ death, or that I never once looked back, or that I never came back. “Live. Live for your family and most importantly.. be happy. You deserve to be happy, Karren.”

 

“Großmutter.. Thank you..” I whispered, not being able to hold myself as I hugged her.

 

“We have a lot to chat.” She said and I chuckled.

 

“We do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Großmutter - Grandmother\Grandma


	5. Touch

The month before the wedding is usually the most tiring month. There’s a lot of things to do, luckily Shuu-sama and Kaneki-san have similar tastes so the location and the dinning place were a piece of cake, but they still need to get the rings and the suits. While Kaneki-san, Seidou and their friend went to get his suit, Shuu-sama, Chie and I, along with little Kouki, went to Shuu-sama’s favorite suit store. While he was getting dressed Chie was taking pictures of Kouki and I tried a few suits myself, finding the one that matched Chie’s dress. Seidou called and I went outside, smiling unconsciously at the sound of his voice.

 

“Hey, how is it going?” He asked.

 

“Still trying to find one that’ll fit.. And you?”

 

“He’s going to try one more, but he already said he was going to take the 7th one he tried. It looked really good, I have to say.” Knowing Kaneki-san he must have really liked that suit to decide so easily. There was a voice in the back, calling him. “I have to go. I love you.”

 

“I-I know.” I said before he hang up and I put the phone on my pocket. I felt my face getting warm but I couldn’t help not to smile. Chie was looking at me with a smug face.

 

“You’re blushing.” I didn’t even bothered to say anything. “Who was it?”

 

“Kaneki-san’s brother..”

 

“Hm.. so that’s the guy you’re sleeping with.”

 

“I-I’m not.. sleeping with him..”

 

“Why not?” I was going to answer but I couldn’t find any words. Great, now I’m asking myself the same question. “Are you scared, Kanae-kun?”

 

“Wha.. N-No, I’m not scared. We’re just not in a hurry.” I was sure she was going to ask something but Shuu-sama appeared and both of us were speechless for a second. I’m going to kill him if he doesn’t take that suit. I sighted in relief when he smiled warmly as he looked at himself in the mirror and said he’d take that one, finally..! So, after we bought our things Chie went with Shuu-sama and Kouki to see Kaneki-san and I went home, finding Seidou on the window of the kitchen, smoking. He looked at me and smiled gently, smoke leaving his mouth slowly and quite sensually.

 

“Hey. Kaneki told me about what you saw this morning, are you okay?” He said after I gave him a peek in the lips.

 

“It wasn’t that traumatizing.. I’m gonna take a bath.” I said before I went to the bathroom. I got in the shower and let the warm water fell on my shoulders and back. I remembered this morning when I got in the kitchen of Shuu-sama’s house and saw Kaneki-san grabbing Shuu-sama’s hair while he was on his knees, doing something with his mouth down _there_.. Kaneki-san’s face had an expression I had never seen before. What kind of face would Seidou do..?

And then I couldn’t stop thinking about what Chie said, why haven’t Seidou and I had sex yet, I mean, we haven’t even seen each other naked yet. Well, technically, I have seen him, but he never saw me. I decided not to think about this now and I tried to hurry, but when I closed the water and went to grab a towel the only one I found didn’t even cover my chest.

 

“Damn it..” I forgot to get a towel. With all the things I have in my mind I’m getting distracted more easily. “S-Seidou? Can you bring me a towel? I forgot..”

 

“May I come in?” He asked, making me blush. I hummed loudly and he opened the door, the towel in front of his face so he wouldn’t see me. When I grabbed the towel he covered his eyes and after I wrapped it around me I chuckled at the way his face was getting pink.

 

“You can look..” I said lowly and he opened his eyes, looking at me in the eyes. I smiled as he got closer, kissing me slowly.

 

“I.. should go..” He whispered, turning around, but I grabbed his arm and when he turned his head to look at me I let go. He smiled kindly, making me blush even more, before he got out and closed the door. What the hell just happened? Why do I have this feeling this was important? I got myself dry and dressed in a few minutes and I found Seidou on the bed without a shirt. Usually he sleeps with a shirt on and some shorts and so did I, but today is really hot so I get why he chose to be like this. I got inside the sheets too and felt my face getting warm again when I saw the muscles on his chest, along with the scars on his shoulder, arm and abdomen. He laid on his stomach and his hand went to my face, rubbing gently on my cheek before I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

It was really late when I woke up with the movement of the bed. It wasn’t much, I admit I wake up with the smallest sound or contact, but I kept my eyes closed, normally I fall asleep again seconds later. That didn’t happen this time. 

 

“R-Rose..” It was really low but I heard it as if it was a scream. His hand touched my shoulder so kindly I nearly felt it, his hand was warm and soft. He moved his hand down thru my arm and went to my thigh, went back to my arm and moved his way to my abdomen. The hand that was on me was slow and calm, but I noticed his other hand was moving a lot. I was so distracted by the small moans that left his mouth that I didn’t realized his hand was on my ass cheek, making circular movements, and when I thought he was going to my sex he let it stay on my thigh. I couldn’t understand why he didn’t, maybe he wants me to actually tell him that I want him to touch me. When his hand was no longer touching me my own hand went to the middle of my legs, where I had this sting feeling that was making me uncomfortable. A particular loud moan from him caught my attention and I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were closed, his skin was wet, his knees raised and he was whispering something too lowly for me to comprehend. The sting between my legs got much stronger.

 

“Seidou..” I couldn’t stop myself from saying his name. He looked at me and stopped moving his hand, but before he could say anything else I kissed him abruptly, making him close his eyes again and kiss me back, his tongue going inside my mouth and rubbing against mine. “P-Please touch me..” 

 

“What..?” He frowned and opened his eyes. I grabbed the hand that was previously touching me and I took it to the middle of my legs as he kissed me again, smoother this time, and started to move his hand really slowly. I raised my leg to give him more access and when he made pressure in a certain spot my whole body jumped. “You’re so sensitive.. Is it only here or everywhere..?”

 

“I-I.. W-Why don’t you find out?” I answered and he bit my lip hard, licking the small wound he made before is mouth went to my neck. I couldn’t take the heat so I removed my hand and took off my t-shirt and shorts as he did the same to his shorts, leaving both of us completely naked. Since no one has ever seen my body before I got a bit embarrassed so I hid under the sheets, luckily he respected that and only touched me when I grabbed his hand and leaded it to the same place it was before. The feeling was entirely different without any piece of cloth in between, and he seemed to know my body better than I do. He touched a wetter place, which made me close my eyes tightly, and then I felt another thing even weirder.

 

“W..What are you doing..?” I asked and he was about to take his finger off but I didn’t let him. “I-It’s okay, keep going.”

 

“Don’t push yourself, Rose, I’m not going to do something you don’t want to do..” I smiled shyly and wrapped my hand around him.

 

“I know.. B-But.. I was the one who asked you to touch me, so.. I-It’s fine.” He hesitated but continued to put his finger inside me, going deeper and rubbing against more than one place that felt amazing. He kept rubbing against that spot and my body was so hot I took off the sheets and let him see me, still feeling embarrassed. He kissed my neck and went down to my chest, grasping one of my breasts with gentleness before licking the tip of my nipple, which made me jump again with the sensation. I took my hand off his shoulder and followed his other arm, leading to his member. “C-Can I..?”

 

“Are you sure?” He asked and I nodded, making him remove his hand and I hesitated for a second before I wrapped my hand around his member. It made me moan again, for some reason, just the feeling of touching him made me feel amazingly good and for the groans leaving him I wasn’t the only one who felt like this. The skin is warm and sticky, but smooth, and it was really stiff and long. When I realized what I was doing I also realized that I have no idea of what to do, but luckily he understood and put his hand on top of mine, moving it up and down his length. When I started to move my hand on my own he took off his hand and I moved it faster and more firmly. “Hmm that feels.. ah fuck don’t stop.. I’m so close..”

 

“S-Seidou..” I moaned his name and he whimpered when he came, spilling on my hand. He licked my breast gently, but when he bit me it was enough for me to let out a loud moan that if Kaneki-san and Shuu-sama are awake they totally heard it. I covered my mouth but he took my hand off.

 

“I like to hear you.” He said and I nodded. He went back to lick my breast and something on my abdomen was beginning to hurt, in a good way, like I was about to explode from all the pleasure. His finger started to move faster and his thumb rubbed against another spot simultaneously, I felt myself getting wetter and tighter around him and then my breathing became rapid and erratic, my back arched, my legs tensed up, I let go of his member to hold on to the sheets, my muscles tighten up, my entire body trembled, and when it was too much to bear I screamed. It was like an earthquake that was gone in a second, my body relaxed again and I felt more exhausted than ever.

 

“T-That.. was amazing.. W-What was it?” I asked lowly, my breathing still hasty.

 

“You came.” I looked at Seidou and he smirked as he licked his hand, the one that had been inside me just now. “You did so well, Rose..”

 

“That’s disgusting! D-Don’t lick it!” I said, making him laugh when I grabbed his hand and tried to take it off his mouth, but since he’s much stronger than me he made me roll over and lay on top of him. He wrapped his arms around me and I rubbed my cheek on his chest, kissing it lightly. “T-Thank you, Sei.. For making me feel good..”

 

“Anytime, princess.”

 

 


	6. Trans

Their wedding is tomorrow evening, and I could see how nervous both Shuu-sama and Kaneki-san are, but the happiness on their faces is just as evident. Last week Shuu-sama’s sister, Mizuki, had her first baby, a girl named Sakura, and that somehow made Kaneki-san and Shuu-sama less stressed, but not today. Today we all went to Kitakyushu, since the wedding is going to take place there, and later tonight is the bachelor party so Shuu-sama, our family and Chie are planning on having a simple dinner, maybe go to a club but nothing more than that. However, from what I have heard, Kaneki-san and his friends are going somewhere else that Seidou didn’t want to tell me about, so I’m guessing is a strip club, that’s probably why Kouki is coming with us. Not that I mind, maybe I’m a bit jealous, but I know Seidou won’t do anything he’ll regret later. We went a house that belongs to the Tsukiyama family and left our things there, then Kaneki-san and his friends went their way and we went for a walk to look around the city while the waiters and employees prepared the food on the house. It’s a simple city, there’s a huge and beautiful library, we went there but we were afraid we’d get lost in the books so we didn’t read any. After we saw the touristic sights and Chie took pictures of everything that exists we returned to the house. It was already night and the table was being prepared, everyone was sitting down and so did we. I sat in front of Shuu-sama and before the dinner started my phone ringed.

 

“Seidou? What’s wrong?” I asked and I heard a lot of voices in the back.

 

“Hi how u’re doing?” His voice was weird, like he was trying to speak but he was too dizzy. “I was just.. about to call you!”

 

“What the.. you were the one who called me. Are you okay?”

 

“No I’m not okay baby-doll but I could be if you were here! Hey I’m free tonight you want to -.. ah no wait I can’t but thanks for invitin’ me.” I frowned. Is he drunk? “Have I ever told you how much I love your voice..?”

 

“Right.. Aren’t you supposed to be in Kaneki-san’s bachelor party?” There was a loud bam and then I heard Kaneki-san laughing hysterically. I had never heard him laugh but I could recognize his voice. Then there was another bam and this time Seidou laughed. “Seidou what happened?”

 

“Who is this? Sorry I’m in a party call me later.” He said after he laughed and then hung up. I’m glad I’m not there, I wouldn’t want to deal with him drunk nor with Kaneki-san. He had told me once that when he’s drunk he’s very silly and only says nonsense and now I can support what he told me. I rolled my eyes and covered my face, trying not to laugh as I imagined them drunk dancing and falling. Shuu-sama looked at me with curiosity.

 

“Are they okay?” Shuu-sama asked.

 

“Huh.. yes, they seem.. good.” I didn’t know what else to say, but Shuu-sama understood that I wasn’t saying everything but he didn’t asked. Meanwhile three guys and a girl, saying they’re from Hideyoshi’s squad, joined us. Soon enough the waiters came and put the food on the table, everything was well arranged, the food almost seemed like any other human recipe. We started to eat, right after Mirumo-sama gave a big speech about how proud he was of Shuu-sama and how happy he was for him. After we ate I sat on a bench near the window where the green haired guy with an eye-patch was, he seemed quite uncomfortable to be around people he doesn’t know. Although, when I came closer to him, I noticed he has a female scent, not male. “So.. what do you think of the party?”

 

“W-Who me? I-I guess it’s okay.. I’m not used to being around so many people..” He said. There’s not many people in here, only ten or something, but he didn’t seem the kind of person to be around more than five. “I’m Mutsuki Tooru, you’re..?”

 

“Oh I’m Kanae, Shuu-sama’s cousin.” I said, shaking his hand. “You’re not a ghoul, are you?”

 

“Ah not exactly. Hide-sensei said it’s a good idea to made us be more social with ghouls, to get used to them, be friendly with them..”

 

“You don’t like that idea?” I asked and he looked away. “It’s okay, I get it.”

 

“T-That’s not.. I just feel nervous, you could decide to eat us anytime.. even though Hide-sensei said it was safe, I can’t look at your faces and not see.. well, murderers.” That made me laugh quietly.

 

“You know, we’re not the monsters you think we are. It’s true that most of us has at least killed, but not the way you think. For example, I only killed once, and he was a ghoul. I killed him because.. he was about to hurt the person I’m.. in love with.” I smiled to myself because of that. “What about you? How many people have you killed?”

 

“Not many, but the reasons I did were close to yours, they were about to hurt my friends so.. yeah. And this is the weirdest conversation theme I’ve ever had.” He said and we both chuckled, somehow he seemed more comfortable. “Who’s the special person? Is he here?”

 

“No, he’s Kaneki-san’s brother, he-.. Wait, how did you know it was a he?”

 

“Because you’re like me, right? You’re trans?” I frowned. Honestly, I don’t really know what that means, but he continued. “A girl, dressing like a man?”

 

“O-Oh..” I looked around just to make sure no one heard it. “Yes, but how did you know?”

 

“Intuition. Besides, we seem to be around the same age, I guess we're a lot alike."

 

“I guess. Why do you do it?” I asked and it was his time to frown.

 

“Why? I feel like a man trapped in a female body, so I dress myself as a man. That’s who I am.” Oh so she’s a man by choice. “That’s not your reason?”

 

“Not really. I’m a really stubborn person and I promised my parents I’d be a man until I have my family’s things. It’s been so many years that I can’t remember not being this.” He made a sad expression.

 

“It hurts to see someone being something their not.. You should be yourself, ignore the people who don’t accept who you are and focus on the ones who do.” I smiled and looked down. “Last month I told about myself to my squad, but they accepted me really well, I was really relieved. Does your crush know?”

 

“H-He does. I think the only ones who don’t know are my relatives.. It’s really hard to hide it, specially now since.. body problems.”

 

“We should talk more often, it’s not every day we meet someone who understands.”

 

“Definitely!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think they'd be good friends ;D If you have questions feel free to ask! Kisses ^3^


	7. Dream

I was lying on the bed from one of the extra rooms from the Tsukiyama’s house in Kitakyushu. The party ended late, I spend the whole night talking to Mutsuki-kun and when we looked at the time it was 4 a.m. already, so he went to his bedroom and I went to mine. I really enjoyed talking to him, I hope we can chat more soon.

I felt like I was between being asleep and being completely awake. I heard the door opened and then closing, the scent from the one I’ve gotten used to have near me was so strong I hummed and turned to him as he laid next to me. He kissed my neck and shoulder, moving down to kiss my breast still covered by my night shirt. He climbed on top of me, sitting on my waist, and before I knew it he ripped my shirt and kissing the uncovered skin.

 

“Sei, what are you hmm doing?” He looked at me straight in the eyes and my face heated instantly. His hair was wild and his eyes were looking at me as if I’m dinner. 

 

“Do you want me Rose? Say it.. say how much you want me..” He whispered, licking his lips. 

 

“I w-want you, really b-badly..?” That came out more like a question, but still, he smirked and got close to my ear, biting it playfully.

 

“Do you like it when I touch you?” I hummed and nodded at the same time, feeling his hand go to my crotch. When his hand reached my entrance he teased it, his fingers moving painfully slow and making a wet sound. “You’re always so wet for me, aren’t you? I know a way to make you even wetter..”

 

“Aah S-Sei.. P-Please..” 

 

“Do you love me?” He had never asked me to say it before, I hesitated both for embarrassment and my voice that couldn’t get out.

 

“I.. y-yes..” I managed to say lowly. He slid one finger in and my back arched.

 

“Say it.”

 

“I-I.. love y-you.. Seidou..” He smiled and kissed my forehead gently.

 

“Good girl.. I should reward you, shouldn’t I?” He asked and I nodded again before he finally kissed me in the lips, shoving his tongue inside my mouth forcefully, not even letting me move my own tongue. Before he stopped he bit my lip more than once and then he moved down, licking my abdomen, my thighs, my waist, and when he took off my shorts and underwear he kissed both my legs before opening them, his face got between them and then-..

And then I woke up. What was that?! Never in my whole live I had dreamt of such a thing. I felt so embarrassed, it’s the first time I dream something like this, and I swear, I have no idea where did that come from. I hide my face with my hands, groaning in frustration and shame of the things my brain is thinking. The only thing we did until now is while he fingers me I masturbate him, he never went there with his mouth. That sounds really gross, although I sometimes wonder if I could use my mouth on his member. Well, that also sounds gross but for some reason it seems better then him doing it to me. I wish Seidou was here, than I could try it out, having him inside my mouth and—

 

“No, no and no, knock it off. Think of something else..” I said to myself, trying to actually think of something that’s not Seidou and I found it harder than I thought. I felt the urge to touch myself, but I tried it once and I didn’t like it, I only find pleasure in it when Seidou touches me. He does it so well, like he knows what I need and where I need to be touched, I feel so weak and needy under him, so desperate for his touch and for his voice. Great, thinking about it made me want him even more.

I sighted heavily as I got up and headed downstairs. Maybe if I get out of the room I’ll stop thinking about those things. I heard the front door closing but I didn’t even bothered, I walked to the kitchen and made myself some coffee. It didn’t take long and after I drank t I washed it on the kitchen’s sink. When I came back to my room I almost _ I repeat, almost _ jumped from the surprise of finding someone else there, making my heart start beating faster.

 

“Seidou..” I said his name too lowly, but he heard it and turned around, his shirt unbuttoned. My eyes widened when I saw his abdomen, on its side it had an image of a white skull with beautiful red roses under it and he put his hand in front of the tattoo, as if he didn’t want me to see it.

 

“I-I can explain.. Kind of.” He said but I wasn’t really listening, I just wanted to see it again. I walked to him and took his hand off, getting on my knees to see it more clearly. His body squirmed when I touched the painted skin, my fingers rubbed against the red rose that was perfectly made. “What are you doing?”

 

“I want to see it more closely.” The scent he was releasing was really strong, it gave me shivers. I looked up at him when his hand went to my head and his face was flushed, his lips barely opened. I looked at the image again and kissed it before I licked the still reddish skin around the tattoo and he groaned, his eyes closed and his mouth was barely opened. I remembered Kaneki-san’s face when Shuu-sama was on his knees, although I’m pretty sure he wasn’t licking his abdomen, and I really wanted to see Seidou’s face while he’s feeling good. I unbuttoned his pants, but he only noticed it when I made his pants fall from his legs, and then I pushed down his boxers, letting them stay on his knees. I had never been so close to his member, he wasn’t even hard, but I could see he was more embarrassed than I was, his face was red and he was covering his mouth with the hand that wasn’t on my shoulder. I didn’t know what exactly was I supposed to do but trying doesn’t hurt. He put his hands on my shoulder and stopped me before I could get any closer.

 

“Wait. You.. really don’t have to do that..” He said lowly. He must have noticed that I got wondering if he didn’t want me to do this. “It’s not.. hm.. Believe me, I want to, but.. I don’t want to make you do this just because I want it.”

 

“You’re not making me.” I told him before I grabbed his member, gently pushing the skin back, and then licked the reddish tip, which made him moan lowly and move his hand to my hair. I put him fully inside my mouth, since he wasn’t very big yet, but I bet that when he gets really hard I won’t be able to put even half of him in. He had a weird taste, it was bitter but not bad at all, and it was really addictive. I was already feeling him growing and when I started bobbing my head he got erect really fast. Just as I thought he wasn’t even fully hard and I had my mouth completely filled with him, I figured I can’t take him entirely since when he reaches my throat it almost makes me throw up, but I kept moving my head and sometimes use my tongue on the tip.

 

“Ohh Rose.. aahh just like t-that! That’s so good..!” I looked up at him and he had his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip and his free hand was grabbing the bed so he could keep himself up. I have never seen him so hot. I found out that he really likes it when I lick or suck the tip, so I took his member off and used my tongue to make more pressure on it. His hand on my hair grabbed me tighter, his knees were starting to tremble a lot as I increased the pressure on the tip and sucked harder, sometimes even giving some gentle bites. “S-Stop I’m.. almost.. fuck R-Rose!”

 

“Hmmm..” I hummed when he tried to pull my head away but I didn’t let him, keeping him inside my mouth as I felt warm liquid on my tongue, hearing him moan a bit too loudly as he gave gentle thrusts against my face. His cum had a different taste from the one before, it was sweet, although when I swallowed it got bitter again. There was still traces of his cum mixed with saliva that was dripping from my lips when I got up. He took his boxers off, his face was completely red, such as mine probably, and then he kissed me. My eyes widened and I tried to move away. “D-Don’t, my mouth’s dirty..”

 

“I don’t care.” He replied and kissed me again, shoving his tongue into my mouth while I wrapped my arms around his neck. There was something cold and round on the middle of his tongue, I was a bit surprised but played with it for a while as I tried to figure out what it is. “It’s a piercing.. ignore it.” He said as he pushed me onto the bed and got on top of me, laying between my legs as I opened them to give him more space. He went down to my neck and sucked, marking everywhere from my jaw to my shoulder and the cold thing on his tongue made me shiver every time it touched my skin. When he went to the other side and started biting my neck and sucking it again his phone ranged and he stopped, groaning with frustration. “Shit.. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay..” He sighted and grabbed his phone, looking at it and reading the message.

 

“I have to get ready to go..” He said as he stared at me in a weir way, like he wanted to say something. “Do you want to take a shower with me? Just a shower, I promise.”

 

“S-Sure.”  I got up and after we grabbed our things I followed him to the bathroom closer to our room, getting inside and closing the door behind me. He took off his shirt and pants without any hesitation, showing me his really white ass. I felt my face getting warm but I couldn’t stop myself, I touched his ass cheeks and gave it a gentle squeeze, watching Seidou squirm a bit and laugh.

 

“You really like my ass, don’t you? Why?” He asked, looking at me from his shoulder.

 

“I don’t know.. I like every part of your body, not only this.” I said it almost unintentionally and his face got red. He turned around suddenly and kissed me, then he turned around again and got in the tub before turning on the water. When he was facing the wall I took off my own clothes with embarrassment, since every time he has seen me naked was in a dark room, and got inside behind him. When he looked at me he got even more flushed and looked away. I felt a bit scared that he wouldn’t like my body, since I’m really skinny. “W-What?”

 

“N-Nothing, you’re.. really pretty.” I smiled at that. “You look like a model.”

 

“You’re crazy. I’m too skinny to be a model, or.. pretty.” He frowned and touched my arm gently.

 

“You’re beautiful, Rose, and don’t ever think otherwise.” He said, kissing my cheek and neck, going to my ear and biting it playfully. “I love you..”

 

“I.. I know..” I felt him smile on my neck before he kissed me again and continued to put the shampoo on his white hair. When the water hit his head I noticed how long his hair is, and how good he looked with it down. He must have seen the way I was looking at him because he winked and smiled, making me smile shyly. I put the shampoo on my hair too and while my eyes were closed I felt his hands on my hair, rubbing gently and making more foam.

 

“Rose, why did you do that?” I opened one eye since the other had foam on it and looked at him questionably. “Why did you suck me off?”

 

“I-I just.. felt like it. I-I mean I had a dream about it and I thought I could try..” I think I just buried myself even more.

 

“Oh.. you dreamed about me, princess? Nice.” He said and then giggled when he saw how red I was. “What did you dream about?”

 

“I-I’m not going to tell you!” I turned my back to him so he couldn’t see my face.

 

“Why not? Ohhh come on princess tell me.” He said with a cute voice and hugged my back, rubbing his member on my ass. “No need to be embarrassed, I dream about you all the times I actually sleep.”

 

“I d-don’t even want to know in what kind of dream you include me..”

 

“They’re really hot, one time I dreamt you were handcuffed and begging me to -..” I turned around and put my hand on his mouth.

 

“Please, shut up..” I said and he chuckled, licking my hand messily, making me take my hand off and sight. He grabbed my hand and sucked my middle finger, making a sexy smile during it. “P-Pervert.. You never stop, do you..?”

 

“Nope.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, this chapter sucks (pun intended) but you people love smut, I do too, so here it is!! If there are many mistakes warn me and comment if you like! Thanks and kisses! ^3^


	8. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 45\46 of Under My Skin. Hope you like it! Kisses ^3^

“Come on, that’s enough, I’ll no longer have a neck if you keep doing that.”

 

“But your skin is soooo sweet..” He said, and I groaned in mental pain as he kept kissing and liking my neck when we’re supposed to get dressed. I tried to fight him but he is much stronger than me so he wrapped his arms around me and after he sucked and licked my neck more than hundreds of times he bit my neck really hard.

 

“Auchh! Takizawa Seidou, if you don’t stop I swear I will literally kick you! Get. Off. Now.” I said to him and he chuckled again, but finally let me go. I touched the place he bit and when he turned around I bit his nape which made him jump, but before he could attack me again I put my hand on his forehead. “No! Uh don’t even dare! That was payback.”

 

“Fair enough.” He said, laughing. After we took the shower we got dressed, he was wearing a grey suit with a purple tie, and I dressed mine, a salmon suit with a white tie and white shoes. I had already noticed before that he looks really good in a suit, and he says I look good too although it’s hard to believe in that. I guess that after what he told me, that I’m pretty, I actually looked at myself in the mirror differently, but I still don’t see myself like that. Maybe he was just trying to be nice. We got out of the bathroom and found Shuu-sama leaving the other bathroom with little Kouki on his arms.. He was dressed with his champagne, almost white suit and a pink lace and Kouki had a black suit with a pink tie that matched Suu-sama’s lace and a cute hat. He was a bit confused for seeing Seidou and I leaving the same bathroom but he didn’t mentioned. Not now at least.

 

“Ah I’m glad I.. found you. My father said Ken is downstairs, can you take Kouki with you? I’m sure he doesn’t want to be stuck in the house, he’d rather go outside.” He said, laying Kouki on Seidou’s arms. It’s funny, Seidou is always uncomfortable to hold Kouki, he says he’s afraid to hold him too tightly or make him fall, but he never shows it and makes his best to be careful. Suddenly Shuu-sama whispered something on his ear and gave him something, but I couldn’t see what it was. “His baby carriage is downstairs.”

 

“Okay, thanks. We’ll meet there. Later, Rose. ” Seidou said, kissing me smoothly before heading downstairs. The moment we heard the door closing Shuu-sama looked at me with a smile that made me shiver.

 

“So.. Taking baths together already?” I knew he was going to ask that.

 

“I-It’s not w-what you think, we were just.. a s-shower, it was just a shower!” I said and he hummed.

 

“Still, seeing each other naked is the first step to do other things. I just want you-..” I completed what he was about to say, after all he says this almost every day.

 

“.. To be careful, I know.” He smiled and took some hair from my face. “I’m fine, Shuu-sama. He has never done anything I didn’t ask him to.”

 

“Hm.. it’s like it was yesterday when I taught you how to swim and write and how to play music.. and now you’re taking baths and doing dirty things with a man.” He said, with a funny tone that made me laugh.

 

“I can assure you, you’ve done a lot more dirty things than me. Kouki didn’t come from a stork, I was there when he was born, and the sounds that come from you’re room almost every night are-..”

 

“Okay, fine, you won!” He said, chuckling.

 

“Oh and what was that thing you gave Seidou?”

 

“You’ll have to ask Takizawa, my father gave it to me and told me to give it to him. I have no idea what it is.” He said and I frowned. What did Mirumo-sama gave Seidou? Do they even know each other? I’ll have to ask him later. Shuu-sama’s brother appeared and he went to talk to him so I headed downstairs, finding Mutsuki-kun on his way to the hall. Apparently one of his teammates was late, the blue haired girl, but he mentioned it was more than usual. We talked to pass time and when it was time to go they went ahead and I got in the car with Shuu-sama and Chie. Mirumo- sama drove us there and they stayed behind while Chie and I got on our places in the altar. Seidou’s eyes wouldn’t get off of my and it made me smile shyly. When Shuu-sama came I looked at Kaneki-san and he was so in love I could nearly see his eyes sparkling, it was a really beautiful thing. The priest started to talk and after they said their vows, which nearly made me cry, it was time to change the rings. While they put the rings on each other I noticed Seidou was looking at me, so I put my hand on my lips and sent him a kiss, and he faked that he grabbed it in the air and placed it on his chest, winking at me. How cute. The priest hadn’t even finished speaking when Kaneki-san and Shuu-sama jumped into each others’ arms and kissed. The priest finished with a laugh and everyone cheered, the way Kaneki-san and Shuu-sama looked at each other was impossible to describe. Shuu-sama grabbed Kouki the three of them walked thru the altar, being attacked by white flower petals on the way, and got next to the carriage that was being pulled by two big white horses (it was Mirumo-sama’s idea, if I’m not mistaken) that was going to take them thru the garden. I kissed both Shuu-sama and Kaneki-san and then everyone went to talk to them, so I sat on one of the chairs and when Seidou finished talking with them he sat next to me.

 

“They’re so happy, aren’t they?” Seidou asked and I nodded as I looked at them. They really were happy, we don’t get to see Kaneki-san smile much, only with Kouki, but now his smile seems like it will last forever. Seidou suddenly held my hand and with his other hand made me look at him.

 

“I wish I could make you that happy.” He whispered, making me smile.

 

“You already make me happy.” His face got cute.

 

“Just happy or.. very happy?” He asked and I chuckled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

 

“Don’t be cocky.” I said, kissing him lightly. I could feel someone’s eyes on us, but I ignored it. As soon as the people who were talking to them let them finally get in the carriage they went ahead. The place where they planned the dinner is also in the gardens, they put tables with food around the garden and it had candles everywhere. When I went get me and Seidou a drink I met Mutsuki-kun again, who had a flushed face. “Are you okay? Your face is red.”

 

“O-Oh yeah I’m f-fine.” He said, looking at the dark haired who I think is one of his teammates. If I’m right it’s the guy he said he likes, although their relationship is a bit bizarre since when they’re together neither of them admits anything, they only stare at each other and the situation gets awkward.

 

“Go talk to him.” I whispered to him and he looked at me questionably. I made a reassuring smile and he nodded, walking on his direction and starting a conversation with him. When I had the drinks I went back to the place Seidou and i were in but I found him talking with a woman. I couldn’t see her face but she has short blonde hair and a long green dress.

 

“What do you want?” He asked, he didn’t seem very happy.

 

“I want us to be together again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long but the exams are finally over so I can relax now! Thank you for reading if there are any mistakes or questions feel free to comment and don't forget to give a kudos if you're liking it! Thanks for reading! ^3^ 
> 
> Oh and btw..  
> This is Kanae's suit: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/fd/3b/0a/fd3b0a92b685dcedb37d7aefef2e691e.jpg (except the shoes, he was wearing those classy white ones ;D)
> 
> Seidou's: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c3/ba/29/c3ba29f7d621c1423d6168a2f9c75326.jpg
> 
> And the mystery woman's dress: http://www.dear-lover.com/productpic/Dark-Green-Pleated-Jersey-Maxi-Dress-LC6183.jpg
> 
> And... Seidou's tattoo: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/a7/82/a4/a782a46d86b9b5423e568eec1c7ac61c.jpg (Seidou's is in the abdomen but this one was the one I think suits him better)


	9. Necklace

That was.. unexpected. I didn’t want to be rude and interrupt but at the same time I didn’t want to go, so I stupidly hid behind one of the pillars and even more stupidly I tried to hear their conversation. I feel like an idiot.

 

“No.” He said, and somehow a huge weight got out of my chest.

 

“Why not? Is it because of that ghoul kid?” She asked and I heard him tsk. “How old is he? 15? Are you aware that it’s not even a legal relationship?”

 

“I eat humans and that’s not legal either. I’m not going to give up on him.”

 

“You’re joking.” There was a pause and then she continued. “I’ve known you for years, you hate ghouls, you said it yourself.”

 

“I’m a ghoul too, you know.. Besides, he taught me a lot about ghouls, they’re not as bad as you think. And I love him like he is, even if I was human it wouldn’t change the way I feel .”

 

“Now I’m really convinced that you’ve lost your mind.”

 

“Look.. Rose took me, someone he didn’t even know, to his home, fed me, took care of me, never judged me even after I told him the worst things I did, and you have no idea how many nights he was there besides me because I couldn’t sleep, and when I did he woke up because of my screams and still he never judged. It’s thanks to him that I’m back on my feet again. He saved me from others and from myself, do you understand that, Akira?” I was amazed by what he just said. I never heard speak so much and so softly. It made my face heat up.

 

“He’s still a kid. It’s not right.”

 

“It’s not right to take advantage of someone for your own pleasure but you still did that to me, so you don’t get to decide what’s right or wrong. Especially when it comes to my love life, which you are not part of.” I smiled a bit at that, and decided it was enough, I started to feel like a brat spying on my boyfriend and it’s not a very nice feeling. He probably knows I’m here anyway.

 

“I-..” Before she could continue I sighted and appeared from behind the tree.

 

“Hey.. I brought our drinks.” I said and he smiled kindly. The woman turned around, I noticed she has lilac eyes, and she looked at me with a death sentence. I frowned. “Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything’s fine. Come on..” He said, holding his drink in one hand and grabbing my hand with the other. When we were away from her we sat on the table that was meant for Kaneki-san and Shu-sama’s family and he drank all the blood from his cup in one blow. I was a bit worried about him, I wondered who exactly was that women and what did she did to him to make him mad. “Her name’s Akira Mado, if you were wondering. She’s a dove, stay away from her.”

 

“You knew I was there, didn’t you?” I asked and he chuckled, kissing my cheek.

 

“I did. But what I said is still true.” If there’s something he’re not, is a liar, so I’m sure he was telling the truth.

 

“You can tell me what happened if you want to.” I said and he hummed.

 

“There’s not much to tell.. She was in love with a coworker of ours and when she found out I had a crush on her she used me to satisfy her sexual frustrations. She was my first crush and the first one to break my heart. I was.. 17, I think. I guess I never forgave her for that.” I hummed and looked away. So she was his first.. “But don’t think about it, Rose. It’s in the past.”

 

“I know.” He chuckled again.

 

“Are you jealous?” He asked all of the sudden making me blush.

 

“W-What? Of course not, idiot! You already told me what happened, there’s no reason to be jealous.”

 

“You’re really cute, you know that?” I whispered a shut up and looked away as he hugged me. “I have a surprise for you by the way.. I’ll give it to you later.”

 

“O-Okay..” I wondered what it is. When Shuu-sama and Kaneki-san came back we went to take photos with them, like everyone else was doing. After everyone took pictures we sat on our seats, thankfully they put Seidou and I next to each other, and when it was time to eat the servants placed the food on our tables. The dish was steak with coffee sauce and some coffee beans, and I remember Kaneki-san saying it was his favourite. There aren’t many recepies we can make to change the flavor but this one was one of the best. Seidou seemed to like it too, he mentioned that he missed eating human food. It was around the time we were finished that Kaneki-san’s best friend, Hideyoshi, called everyone’s attention as a few servants put a projector on a table and a white frame in a place everyone could see easily.

 

“Hey everyone my name is Nagashika Hideyoshi and I’d like to make a toast to my best friend Kaneki for this day! I also want to thank the Tsukiyama family for helping out, without them this amazing wedding wasn’t this amazing. Honestly I was very surprised when he said he was getting married! I remember the first time he tried to flirt he was sweating like he just had ran 20 miles and the only thing he said was ‘look at the stars and count them, that’s how much I like you’. It was more romantic if he hadn’t said that during the day.” He said and everyone started to laugh. That’s really silly of him, I never though Kaneki-san was that kind of person before. “And when I first met Tsuki-san he turned to me and said ‘try hurting my Kaneki and I’ll kill you’, and on that specific moment I realized how perfect they were to each other. He was serious though, but hey he didn’t know me and I’m super hot, I can’t blame him. Anyway, Chie-chan and I decided to make a small surprise for them! We thought, well, they don’t really know the silly and innocent childs they used to be before they met and had a kid, so why not show them?”

 

“Hide I’m going to murder you.” Kaneki-san said jokingly and seriously at the same time, making everyone laugh.

 

“See, aren’t they made for each other? And isn’t he just the most pretious child there is? He’ll probably never forgive me for this, but it’s totally worth it. Let’s start with little Ken!” He said and then some pictures filled the white frame. First there was a picture of a baby with dark hair, about one year old, looking back at the camera with drool coming out of his mouth. I never thought I’d have the chance to see Kaneki-san like that, and I though that Kaneki-san was going to murder his friend but instead he chuckled, trying to cover Shuu-sama’s eyes but failing miserably. Another picture appeared, this time of him as a three year old in a cute school uniform, then one with Hideyoshi in a primary school. He showed a few more pictures, and then he reached the part where Kaneki-san was pregnant. The belly was very noticeable, just like the happiness on his face. Hideyoshi commented a few pictures, making fun of him, and at last he reached a part that made Kaneki-san nearly scream. “And now everyone, a bit of the party from yesterday! Sorry Kaneki.”

 

“Oh my god..” Kaneki-san said, hiding his face on Shuu-sama’s shoulder. Instead of images now it was a video that firstly showed Kaneki-san and Seidou, who was on the phone, and suddenly Seidou got up and fell, making Kaneki-san laugh and ended up falling too. The video skipped a bit, showing a guy with blue hair and Kaneki-san next to a pole and the guy seemed to be teaching Kaneki-san how to dance and how to dance on the pole, it was funny because he fell a few times and a girl even gave him money, which made Seidou laugh and make fun of him. When he got down the video skipped again and this time it showed Seidou, Kaneki-san and Hideyoshi crying like babies because they saw a Mc Donalds restaurant. If everyone was chuckling and giggling before, now they were almost crying from laughing, including Seidou and Kaneki-san. The last part of the video was Hideyoshi entering a tattoo studio and started to laugh sterically as he saw Seidou sleeping on a couch as a guy was tattooing his abdomen. Kaneki-san was lying on his stomach and the blue haired guy was starting to tattoo his back, but the video ended and we couldn’t see the rest.  

 

“Ken you have a tattoo!? Let me see!” Shuu-sama said and Kaneki-san grabbed his hands and laughed embarrassingly.

 

“It’s a surprise, love.” At that Shuu-sama’s face got red and then went nearly white as he realized it was his turn.

 

“You thought you were getting away, Tsuki-san?” Hideyoshi said, grinning. His photos weren’t bad, at least until they reached one where I was like ten years old and we were in the rain, I was trying to cover him with the umbrella but he didn’t want it. The last one was of him and Yuu-sama doing a pose like they were symmetrical, since they’re twins and all. On the end there was a video where Shuu-sama had Kouki on his arms and he was trying to teach him how to activate his kakugan, so he was showing his own and Kouki imitated him, his small eyes turning black and red and the feeling made him laugh. After the videos and a few making fun of them the servants brought their cake, which was a big cake with two white layers and it had books around it, then on top there was another book with the date of today. If I’m right the cake is made of human meat with white colorant on the outside and inside it’s colored in brown so it looks like chocolate. Shuu-sama and Kaneki-san got up and went to the cake and Chie prepared the camera, even if there was another fotographer around she still wants to take pics. Kaneki-san was the one who grabbed the knife and Shuu-sama put his hand on top of his as they cut the first slice, putting on a plate and then giving it to each other. After that they served the cake to everyone, the part of the cake that was really chocolate was for the humans and the rest for us. The cake was really good, Seidou even ate more than three slices and he insisted on feeding me, for some reason, but I didn’t complain.  

 

“You have a bit there..” I said as I licked a bit that was on the side of his lip. He smirked and opened his mouth, his tongue starting to fool around with mine. After making out for a bit we had to stop when we saw the now married couple going to the dance floor (improvised) and started to dance in the sound of Never Gonna Be Alone, which I only know because Shuu-sama told me about it. They were really romantic, and after they danced some of us went to the dance floor and Seidou finally managed to dance with me a full song without stepping on me. Which was a big victory for him.

 

“Close your eyes, princess.” He whispered and I did as he said, feeling him get behind me. He put something on me and when he told me to open my eyes I looked down at the necklace he put around on me. It was the right half of a heart, there was an rose shaped in it with a small red diamon on the middle and under the rose was written ‘beauty’. I felt my face heating and when I looked at him he already had placed his around his neck. His was the other half of the heart and it had a clock, on the center was a brown diamond and under it was saying ‘beast’. “I know it’s a bit lame but.. Hope you like it.”

 

“N-No, it’s.. I love it.” I said, kissing his cheek as gratitude. “But.. why all of the sudden?”

 

“I saw these and they reminded me of us.. I thought it was a romantic day so why not. And there’s something else I want to give you.”

 

“I.. You don’t need to give me anything, really! Just the fact that you’re with me is enough because I.. I-I.. l-love you..” I said lowly, my cheeks so warm I thought I was going to catch fire. I looked up at him and he had his cheeks red too, but it was his sweet smile that caught my eye. He suddenly kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me up, so my feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. I giggled and he put me down, coughing as he tried to hide his blush, he took something out of the inside pocket of his jacket and gave the envelope to me. I opened it and when I saw the content my eyes widened widely. “I-Is this..”

 

“Yup. We’re going to Germany.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hope you're enjoying! Comment if you liked and many kisses to y'all! ^3^


	10. Massage

 

“Y-You’re joking! You have to be, h-how did you-..!” I couldn’t believe it, how did he managed to get these tickets?!

 

“I’m not. Mirumo-san wanted to thank me for helping on Kouki’s birth and I’m honestly totally okay with the idea of a trip. I’ve never really been out of the country so..” He said and I still felt like this wasn’t happening. It’s been years since I went there, since I went home, I can barely remember it. I tried to return a long time ago but I lost that idea at the thought that I had to go alone. “The flight is after tomorrow, but we can change it.”

 

“N-No, it’s ok. Thank you.. I.. d-don’t know what to say..” I said, looking down at those tickets.  

 

“If you say it again it would be enough.” He said and I smiled shyly.

 

“I love you Seidou.” He smiled and kissed my cheek before I grabbed his tie and pulled him so I could kiss him properly. “We’re really going..?”

 

“We are. So prepare your best clothes.. You don’t need to hide anything while you’re there.” He said as he started to dance again, slowly and sensually, his cheek rubbing against mine.

 

“You just want to see me in woman’s clothes.” I said and he chuckled.

 

“Obviously, yes, but I want you to be yourself. Don’t tell me you don’t secretly wear a dress when you feel like it.” He said, his hand going to my ass and I had to put his hand back on my waist. Yesterday night when I talked with Mutsuki-kun he told me about a few things his ‘boyfriend’ likes to hear and how to make things more fun. I decided that it’s time for me to have fun too, just playing his game and stop thinking so much.

 

“Sometimes.. but I prefer something more intimate, like.. A lingerie.” I whispered and he froze. I smiled and had to bite my own lip to stop myself from laughing. I obviously never tried, but I always imagine myself in one when I see them on the television or on the stores. “It’s a bit tight, though, specially on my thighs, but the heels and the stockings are really comfortable. Which color do you think suits me better?”

 

“Sto.. s-stockings?” He gagged? So he likes stockings that much? I guess that’s good to know. He was still quiet, hiding his face on my neck.

 

“I liked the red one, it was sexy, but it had too many holes in it, the handcuffs were soft though..” That definitely caught his full attention, because he groaned lowly and pulled me closer.

 

“You.. you’re mean.” He whispered. “Like mean, mean.”

 

“Oh I’m sorry. Maybe you’d like the pink one better, it had cat ears and I kinda liked those..”

 

“Okay I-I’m gonna.. go.. get something to taste. Eat. Drink. Shit..” He kept babbling lowly, turning around and almost tripping as he tried to avoid hiting one of the couples that were dancing. I smiled to myself, feeling really proud for being able to say that without even gagging. I was about to sit when suddenly Hideyoshi gave me Kouki, asking me to take care of him for a moment, and went dancing with his girlfriend. Kouki laughed and raised his arms, trying to reach for my face. I smiled at him and caught his hand, then I kissed one of his darkened nails that matched Kaneki-san’s and Seidou’s. His eyes are exactly like Kaneki-san’s too, the same eye color and shape, it’s pretty cute. I looked over at the people that were dancing and saw Seidou dancing with Kaneki-san, looking at me sometimes and winking.  

 

“He’s pretty cute, isn’t he? The little kid, I mean.” I looked up to see the one who talked and frowned. “I don’t think we got introduced. I’m Akira, you are?”

 

“I’m.. Kanae.” I answered, searching for Seidou who hasn’t noticed she was here yet. She pulled a chair and sat next to me, crossing her legs and adjusting her dress. There was a weird silence that was making me really uncomfortable. When I looked at her I noticed she was looking at Seidou. It made me feel weird.

 

“He told you to stay away from me, didn’t he?” She asked.

 

“He might have mentioned.”

 

“Well, you are a ghoul, but we can’t hurt anyone on the list. Unless you’re dangerous, of course.” Right, the list Kaneki-san gave her of the people the CCG can’t hurt in exchange of information and help. “So.. how did you two met?”

 

“We met when the Aogiri caught us. He was.. weird and scary, at first, but after we talked and heard each other we found out we’re not so different.. me being a ghoul and he being a former investigator, we are the things we hate the most but we fell in love.. It’s pretty ironic.” I said, removing some of Kouki’s hair from his face. He was almost falling asleep, yawning cutely from time to time. “The man you love.. he’s the one that’s missing, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes.” She said, finally looking at me in the eyes. For a moment she looked really sad, but she was trying to hide it.

 

“Don’t give up, you’ll find him. If we can help in any way just ask.” I said and she looked surprised, but nodded in gratitude. When Seidou came he glanced at her and she got up, ready to leave. I grabbed her hand before she got too far. “Hey, good luck.”

 

“Thank you, Kanae. It was good to meet you.” She said and I smiled as she went to sit on her chair. Seidou sat next to me and intertwined our fingers.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“We were just talking.” He hummed and leaned against me. When Kouki saw him he laughed again and Seidou started to show him his pierced tongue, making the little one curious and try to reach it. A sudden cold breeze passed and I shivered, it’s like it went thru my whole back.

 

“Here.” Seidou said as he got up, took off his jacket and put it around my shoulders.

 

“Thank you.” I wasn’t expecting that but it was cute. I snuggled against his jacket, inhalating his scent and closing my eyes at the warmness. Soon Shuu-sama and Kaneki-san came to say goodbye to Kouki and to eveyone so they could go to their honeymoon. They seemed concerned about leaving Kouki with his grandfather but Mirumo-sama convinded them it was okay, that Kouki would be alright in his hands, and they got inside the car to go to the airport. They have no idea where they’re going, it’s a surprise, which made things more fun. We also said goodbye to Kouki and took the train back home.

I ended up falling asleep on Seidou’s shoulder on the way and when I woke up I found myself on his arms as he closed the taxi’s door and carefully took the keys from his pocket. I hummed when I got fully awake and rubbed my cheek on his chest. He held me with only one arm after he opened the door and closed it with his leg, and then he laid me carefully on the bed.

 

“Hey princess. I’m just going to smoke and I’ll be right back, okay?”

 

“Hmmm.” I hummed and got up when he went to the kitchen, rubbing my eyes. I took off my clothes except the boxers, too tired in the moment to dress anything else. I laid on top of the sheets with my stomach down and after a while I smiled when I felt someone sitting on my legs. He kissed my back and his hands made a slight pressure on my shoulders, massaging them slowly before he moved down, massaging the area underneath my kakuhou. “T-That feels nice.”

 

“Good.” He said, making pressure on my kakuhou this time and the feeling made me raise my hips against him. He kept massaging around it and he suddenly started to lick it, making me moan higher than I intended, and before I knew my kagune was trying to get out. I was feeling too tired and relax to use force to put it back in, so I just let it out for a bit. My kagune isn’t very big, I have 6 tentacles that look like whips with a ribbon-like shape that wraps around each of them, like a vine. I wrapped three around Seidou’s arm and waist and I looked back when I felt something weird on one of them. Seidou was shirtless, his wing-like kagune was covering one of my ‘arms’ gently, and I led another to his face and rubbed it against his cheek before he kissed it softly. He grabbed the one that was resting against the bed and massaged it, starting with the tip and going to where the arm left my skin, again making me raise my hips this time higher, rubbing against him. He suddenly stopped and I put my kagune back inside, my whole body feeling relaxed after the gentle treatment of that sensitive area, before he got up and took off his pants, letting his boxers fall with them. He grabbed my boxers and pushed them down too in a fast movement, turning me around and kissing me before I could process what was happening. “How about we continue from where we left this morning?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warn me f there are any mistakes and have a nice Easter! Kisses ^3^


	11. German

 

“O-Okay but..” I blushed and he chuckled, kissing me before I could finish.

 

“I know, princess. I just want to repay you for what you did this morning.. Which was amazing, but you need to keep practicing.” He said as he kissed my jaw gently. I chuckled and pinched his leg, making him stop to look at me with a smug expression.

 

“Nice try.” I whispered and he bit his bottom lip before licking between my breasts, grabbing one of them softly and massaging it. They have been hurting a bit, not sure why, but his hands were warm and gentle, making me hum.

 

“Your chest is getting bigger.” He whispered and I blushed a bit more than before. He stopped all of a sudden and I could see he seemed almost scared of touching me again, as if he just remembered our age difference, he’s always frightened that he’s doing something that I don’t approve or that I think he’s taking advantage of me. I leaned over to him, kissing his neck before his lips.

 

“I’m old enough to know what I want, so stop thinking about it..” I said as I put one hand on his nape to bring him down and kissed him more fiercely.

 

“Can I?” He asked suddenly and I frowned.

 

“W-What?”

 

“Use my mouth?” I felt like my heart was about to burst when he asked that. I nodded and looked away but the moment he opened my legs gently I looked down at him. He’s too close. To close to that part and it was making me stop breathing. I swallowed loudly and covered my face with my arms. He didn’t do anything at first, but I could feel his breathing, like he was just staring at me. When his tongue made contact with my sensitive skin I closed my eyes shut and almost screamed with the awkwardness. He licked that spot that makes me go insane and I felt my body melting, my legs and hands wouldn’t stop moving as he rubbed his tongue and his piercing against that weak spot. He moved it so slowly, painfully slowly, but then he moved his tongue somewhere else. His warm muscle penetrated me and my hands went to his hair as I felt the pleasure. 

 

“A-Ah Seidou..!” I was so embarrassed for screaming like this, but I kept saying his name over and over again. God, why is his tongue so long? He moved it in and out fast, licking everything, his piercing hitting everywhere, and I couldn’t hold back any longer. After I came my body was so heavy I couldn’t move or breath for a while, and before I noticed words started to leave my mouth. “E-Es fühlt sich erstaunlich.. scheiße.. ich liebe dich..”

   

“I have no idea what you said but it was hot.” He whispered and I covered my face with the pillows so he couldn’t see my face but he grabbed it and put it next to us before kissing my neck. “Say it again. Everything.”

 

“Es fühlt sich erstaunlich, scheiße, ich liebe dich..” I repeated and he moaned as his hand on his member started to move faster. He intertwined our fingers with his free hand and started to move his waist against my leg, although I don’t think he realized he was doing that, and it was making my breathing get hasty again, but not as hasty as his.

 

"What.. What did you say?”

 

“I.. I said.. It feels amazing, shit, I love you, in German..” I said and he chuckled, making me chuckle too.

 

“So.. ich liebe dich?” He said with a funny accent and I giggled.

 

“Ich auch.. Me too.” I whispered and put some hair that was on his face behind his ear. He smiled and kissed me, groaning lowly as he kept moving his hand. I put my hands on his back and explored his body, feeling the scar around his shoulder and smaller ones on his coccyx, and while one hand rested on his back the other went to his ass cheek and squeezed it, making him bit my lip and moan as he came. I felt warmness on my belly and when he sat on top of me I saw his cum all over my abdomen, but I wasn’t expecting that he’d get down and lick his own cum and then make a smug face as he licked his lips. “D-Damn.. you.. w-why did you..”

 

“What’s wrong, baby girl? You like to see me licking cum?” I don’t know why it was making me feel so weird but it was and I want to hit him. I pocked his tattoo and he jumped, laying next to me. I laid my head on his chest and wrapped one leg around him while he wrapped his arm around me, and before I knew it I was already starting to fall asleep again.

 

****

 

The next day we went to Mirumo-sama’s house and we were caught by surprise by Kaneki-san’s friends and Hori. Mirumo-sama had Kouki on his arms and once he saw us he raised his arms to reach us. We played with him for a while until Hori called us because Shuu-sama and Kaneki-san were contacting us, and of course Hideyoshi made fun of the because of their ‘consummation’ time, and after they turned off Hori told us good luck for the trip, which I have no idea how she knows of. How does she find out about these things? It’s like she’s everywhere. It gives me the creeps.

When were on our way home Seidou asked me a very interesting favor. He asked me to teach him German, and I obviously said yes, that way when we go on the trip he knows at least how to say who he is and other simple things. I never taught my language to anyone, but it sounds really fun. So, the moment we got home he was so excited to learn that he went to the living room and grabbed every book in German he could find on the shelves.

 

“Someone is enthusiastic to learn.” I said, watching him put about ten books on the table near the couch. “You know that it’s mostly impossible to learn German from one day to another, right?”

 

“I wasn’t expecting it to be easy, but I like to learn and I learn fast. So how hard is it?”

 

“Depends, I guess.. It’s completely different from Japanese, but if you know the basic then the rest gets easier.” I said, sitting next to him and admiring the way he grabbed the pen and was about to write something on a notebook but he stopped and looked at me with a cute face.

 

“Uh.. How do you write German in German?”

 

This is going to take a while.

 

 


	12. Cleverage

 

He was right when he said he’s a fast learner, he learned the basic things in less than two hours and for someone who never even heard the language he learned a lot, but his accent is still funny and cute. We spent our day like that, me teaching him, a few make outs now and then because apparently he really likes to hear me speaking German, and even when we went to bed he tried to speak a few things and I was surprised to see he actually nailed it.

The next day we were planning to stay at home until the trip, which is only after dinner, but I had an idea since we never go out much. I texted Mutsuki-kun, asking him if he had anything to do and if he’d like to go somewhere, and he said he was going shopping with his friend Saiko but I could go with them, so Seidou called Hideyoshi and they agreed on going out too. So, after lunch, we went to the coffee were we agreed to meet with them and found Hideyoshi outside with a guy who was really cute (I think it was a guy). He has dark hair and weird red lines under his eye and over his body. I don’t know him from anywhere but the moment Seidou saw him his face turned white.

 

“F-Fuck no.. Not him.. Oh hell..” He whispered to himself and I frowned. That guy seemed so sweet, he was even eating candy in a funny way. However when the guy saw him he almost chocked before grabbing Seidou’s cheeks and pushing them. “J-Juuzou, get off!”

 

“Seidouuu! I would say I missed you, but I didn’t.” The guy said, smiling cheekily. “Nice hair by the way.”

 

“The feeling is mutual then..fucking brat. I’m still mad at you for the nose thing.”

 

“Who’s the brat now? You gonna cry?” The guy said and they started to argue, but I wasn’t really listening, I was distracted because I don’t think I ever saw Seidou acting so.. human, I guess that’s the right word. I realized that I don’t know anything about him, the human him I mean. I looked at Hideyoshi, trying to search for an explanation of what is happening between those two.

 

“That’s Juuzou, they used to be partners but they’re constantly fighting for every reason. They were always like this.” Hideyoshi said lowly, and I hummed.

 

“We were never partners.” Seidou said, crossing his arms.

 

“Who would want to be partners with a boring ass like you anyway.”

 

“Who are you calling a boring ass, you freak?!”

 

“You’re a freak too!”

 

“At least I’m a cool freak.” I couldn’t stop myself from smiling. He seemed pissed but at the same time he also seemed to be having fun.

 

“Girls, girls, you’re both freaks, now come on, there won’t be any ice-cream left if we take too long.” Hideyoshi said and Juuzou immediately stopped, his eyes shining.

 

“Ice-cream~! Yey!” He said, and Seidou was going to say something but he shushed him. “Shut up, Seidou, you always talk too much. And who’re you? I like your eyes.”

 

“My name is Kanae, I’m with Seidou.. Thanks, yours are pretty too.” I said and he smiled.

 

“Are you a guy or a girl?” He asked and my face heated up. Seidou got in front of me and held my hand.

 

“Okay that’s enough, lets go get your fucking ice-cream. I’ll see you later, Rose.” He said, wrapping one arm around my waist to kiss me gently.

 

“Don’t kill anyone.” I whispered and he smirked.

 

“I’ll try n-..”

 

“Hey Seidou shut up and hurry.” When Juuzou interrupted him I swear I could nearly see smoke coming out of Seidou’s ears, which is pretty funny. He kissed me lightly before going with Hideyoshi and Juuzou and groaned when the dark haired started talking about something. I went inside the cafe and met Mutsuki arranging Saiko’s hair as she drank a milkshake.

 

“Mu-chan, I heard ice-cream, can I have some too?” Saiko asked Mutsuki and he nodded making her jump in happiness. Humans are weird, but they seem amusing. When they saw me they smiled and got up, so we could go to a shopping nearby. First, we went to the ice-cream store and they bought ice cream for them, strawberries to Saiko and vanilla to Mutsuki. I wish I could have some too, but oh well. After that we walked thru the mall, watching the clothes on the store windows.

 

“So, what clothes are you planning to buy?” Mutsuki suddenly asked and I frowned. “Hide-sensei told us about the trip. I guessed you want to buy something different for Takizawa-san.”

 

“Oh… yeah I was.. thinking about that, like dresses or something. But I’m not sure, I mean.. what kind of clothes do guys like?” I asked and Saiko chuckled, probably because I got flushed.

 

“I know the perfect place! Follow moi.” Saiko said and Mutsuki and I looked at each other in confusion, but still followed the smaller girl. We stopped in front of a store that had many different types of clothes, but mostly revealing clothes. The tops were pretty and there were many styles but the cleavage was.. a bit exaggerated for me, after all I don’t have much chest to show. I told them that, but still they said I should try and see. There were dresses and underwear too, and some of the dresses caught my eye, but before I could see them closely Saiko grabbed my arm, nearly launched me to the store’s fitting room and launched a bra and a top at me. “Try those.”

 

“Huh.. Okay?” That came out more like a question. I took off my shirt and tried the bra, which was a bit tight but comfortable when well adjusted, and before I put the top I looked at myself in the mirror and got paralyzed for a moment. My cleavage was so female and attractive thanks to the tight bra, I never thought I could have a chest like that. I finally put the dark red top that didn’t even cover my stomach, it reached my abdomen, and although I thought I would never wear revealing clothes like that I was surprised to see how good they looked on me. I opened the door and Saiko showed me her thumb.

 

“Push-ups do gorgeous things. You look hot!” I bet I flushed at that. She gave me some black shorts, then a tight black dress, a pink and black striped top with no sleeves, and a few more clothes that revealed both my cleavage and my legs. I think they were having a lot of fun, because they were so excited every time they picked something that fit that I was scared this would never end. After a few more pieces and after they tried some too, although Mutsuki only tried male clothes of course, I ended up buying almost everything I tried, at least the ones I liked the most. They were giggling a lot after we left.

 

“So , you think he’s gonna like these?” I asked.

 

“If he loves you in man’s clothes, he’ll pass out and go to heaven after seeing you in those.” Mutsuki said, and I smiled. “He seems like a nice guy.”

 

“Looks like a kinky guy too.” Saiko said and I frowned. What does kinky mean?

 

“S-Saiko don’t say that about the man! You don’t know him! Sorry, Kanae, she can be a real perv sometimes.” He said and I chuckled, replying that it was okay. I didn’t ask what they meant though, I guess it’s better if I ask Seidou later. “Are you aware he used to be the investigator that was trying to catch the Gourmet, right?”

 

“He might have mentioned, but I think it’s pretty ironic. I don’t really care about who he was, just who he is now.”

 

“That’s.. really cute.” He said and we smiled. “We should meet more often, like after you come back. It’s nice to go out with you.”

 

“So you’re okay with my kind now?” I said, more as a joke, and he chuckled.

 

“I can make exceptions.” He said and I felt happy for some reason. For years, I thought humans and ghouls could never live in harmony but after meeting Kaneki-san and Seidou it changed. Never in my life I’d imagine myself falling in love with a human, or half human, and even a former dove. We went to some stores, even one of makeup, I thought about buying some high heels too but I can’t really walk with them so I gave up de idea. After we were done buying and talking we met the others in a sewing store, because Juuzou wanted more red thread, probably to add to the ones he had on his neck, arms and legs. Seidou seemed tired, mentally tired, and it made me giggle.

 

“Please take me out of here..” He begged me.

 

“Our plane leaves in a few hours, we should go home and pack up what we need.” I said and he looked at me as if I was saving him from the devil, his expression made me remember a happy dog, and he immediately got behind me, hugging my waist. I thanked them for coming with me and we said goodbye to them before we went back home. He saw the bags I was holding and only when we got home he tried to peek inside, but since all the clothes are wrapped in another paper he couldn’t see what they were like.

 

“What did you buy?” He asked.

 

“Just some clothes, it’ll be hot there and I don’t have anything fresh.” I said and he hummed, going to our room to grab his things. I let the things wrapped as I put them inside a bag for myself, and fast so he wouldn’t see anything. After we packed we went to the airport and while we were outside waiting for the plane he turned to me and wrapped an arm around me.

 

“So I searched for Rosewald but I didn’t find anything.. Where exactly was your house?” He asked, resting his head on my shoulder.

 

"In Germany.” I said and he pouted.

 

“Is it big?” He asked and I winked at him.

 

“You tell me when you see it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy everyone hope you enjoy one more chap! Have fun and kisses to y'all! ^3^


	13. Text

(WARNING!! - " * " in the beginning means the person is talking on German!! Have a good Reading :3)

 

I didn’t want to admit it, but I was nervous about going back to Germany. I am aware that my house is no longer as vivid and beautiful as it used to be, it’s been 10 years after all, but the thing that makes me nervous is the memories I have. There are good and bad memories, that’s obvious, but both of those are painful in some way. Everything that reminds me of my family is painful, being it good or bad reminders.

I looked at Seidou, who was next to me reading a German dictionary, linking the words with the ones on a basic book and sometimes asking me if the words meant what he thought they meant, and seeming pretty relaxed for someone who almost died when the plane began to move. He almost died again when the plane got down and landed, I guess turbulences are not his thing, but it was endearing. It was late when we arrived, we took a cab to Fehmarn, where my house used to be in, and we went to one of the Tsukiyama family’s house, a small and comfortable place they use for vacation. I was a bit rusty on German since I haven’t had a big conversation in a long time but as soon as the lady that received us started talking I smiled as I heard my language so fluently again. The bedroom they arranged for us was great and so familiar, the walls were white except for the one behind the bed, which was made of stones, and the bed’s sheets and the curtains were brown. We unpacked some of our things and while I prepared the bed I felt two arms wrapping around my waist and gentle lips on my neck.

 

“*Are you okay? It can be hard to be back home..” He said in German, and I looked back with surprise. He still has accent but he said it so well I barely noticed it.

 

“*Y-Yeah, I’m fine. I’m with you.” I replied, also in German, and he smiled, turning me around and kissing me.

 

“You’re so cute..” He said, this time in Japanese, and rubbed his nose on mine before pushing me down and laying next to me. He grabbed the sheets and covered me with them, undressing himself before getting in. I kissed him one more time before turning off the lights and turned my back to him. He hugged me and got his body closer to mine.

 

“Can I ask you something?” I asked lowly and he hummed. “When you were human, what did you like to do?”

 

“The usual things, I guess.. riding a bike, go out with friends, playing music. Why?” He turned me to him and put his arm under my head.

 

“I just want to know more about you.” I said and he smiled, kissing my forehead. “What instruments do you play?”

 

“Guitar and drums, but my mom used to say I have an amazing voice for pop music. I never believed her, though, mothers always say their kids are amazing even when we’re complete disasters.” He said and I chuckled as I tried to imagine that. His voice is really calming, soft and beautiful, I bet his singing is just as good as the sound of his voice. What he said actually made me remember of something, and I smiled.

 

“My mother used to say that to me too.. She was a singer, I remember her saying I had the same talent.” He smiled softly and rubbed his nose against mine.

 

“Would you sing for me?” He asked and I chuckled. “Come on, princess, we could make a duet!”

 

“Shhh quiet we’re not the only ones here.” I said and we laughed lowly. “Okay, I’ll sing to you when I feel inspired.”

 

“When will that be?” I snuggled against him and kissed his chest.

 

“Maybe tomorrow..”

 

The next day I woke up while my face and neck was being attacked with kisses. I hummed but smiled at the feeling of his warm body covering mine, his lips gently touching the skin on my neck and jaw. I sighted and cleaned my eyes before looking down at him, the mess called his bed hair making me laugh quietly.

 

“Hmm.. I like this wake up call.”

 

“*Good morning.” He said, kissing my neck and cheek. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are while you sleep, baby girl?”

 

“No.. have I already told you how good your lips feel on my skin?” I said before hugging him. “I have a surprise for you, baby boy.”

 

“D-Don’t call me that.” He said, hiding his face on the pillow, and I made a face.

 

“How unfair! You get to call me whatever you want!”

 

“Yeah, but I’m a guy.”

 

“Tecnically, so am I!” I said and he looked at me for a second before climbing on top of me.

 

“Oh really? Should I check?” He said, biting my lip and kissing me. His tongue got inside my mouth and I sucked it, making him groan lowly, and I felt his hands on my leg starting to move to the inside of my thighs before he stopped. He raised himself a bit and sniffed the air, it made him look like a bunny, and then his eyes locked on the door. I looked at it too, more specifically at the shadows moving underneath it that disappeared after a while. He kept staring at it with a serious face, making me giggle and push him onto the bed again.

 

“Don’t worry, Sei.. We’re not in Japan anymore, it’s probably just the servants.” I whispered and he relaxed, grabbing my hand and kissing it. We got up and took a quick shower before going downstairs and founding some of the servants preparing a table with breakfast for us. It was nice to not need to worry about preparing the food for everyone. After we ate we were surprised by an older man, whose face I definitely recognized, although I’m not sure from where, who came to us and bowed his head at me.

 

“*It’s good to have you back, young master. Your dear Grandmother awaits your visit.” He said, and it felt weird to hear someone calling me master. “*You may not remember me, you were very young when we last saw each other.”

 

“*Are you.. Abraham?” He nodded and I smiled brightly, finally remembering who the man was. He used to be our buttler, he took care of me and my brothers while our parents were out working. “*I thought all the servants had been caught too.”

 

“*Your Grandmother took most of us in, and the ones who stayed have been waiting for you.” He said and I thanked him, looking back at Seidou and blushing at the sweet smile he had. Abraham took us outside to a horse driven carriage, to which Seidou was surprised but this is the country side, and it might be old fashion but it’s still pretty fun and romantic, and I translated what Abraham and I had said before and who he was. Since when we arrived it was dark there was no way we could see the fields around us, but now we could see the green fields, the gardens and all the herds. I noticed that Seidou’s eyes almost shined as he looked everywhere, commenting that the country was somehow much better than the city. I had to agree with him, on the country the air is fresh and simple, there’s so much color everywhere from the grass and the flowers and even the skies seemed more blue.

 

“This is great..” Seidou said, closing his eyes as the wind blows thru his hair. I closed my eyes too for a few seconds, feeling the warm air run thru my skin. When I opened my eyes I found Seidou staring at me, but then he looked outside again and I giggled. I took that moment to call Shuu-sama, to tell him we got here and everything went fine, and I put him on speaker. He was weird, the moment he listened to Seidou’s voice, and Seidou told me he’d explain later. We didn’t talk much, he said they just had finished lunch and were going to the beach nearby, but then we heard them getting in a car suddenly Shuu-sama seemed to have dropped the phone and they started to make weird sounds which I only understood when Kaneki-san moaned Shuu-sama’s name and asked him to.. fuck him harder. Sei grabbed the phone and turned it off, chuckling as he saw my probably super red face.

 

“N-Next time.. I’ll just text..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late and for giving you such a small chapter, but I barely have time to do anything that's not studying ;-; I miss secondary school, highschool steals all my free time... Well, have a good Reading and warn me up if there are mistakes! Kisses! ^3^


	14. Beautiful

When we got to my grandmother’s house we were amaze by it, it was full with wild roses and there were a bunch of puppies playing with each other on the corner. I whistled and they looked at us before running and scratching Seidou’s legs. His face got a cute shade of pink and he got down to embrace the cute dogs, which started biting and playing with his fingers. 

 

“*Ahh my dear, I’m glad you finally came.” My grandmother said when she appeared, walking slowly to us and greeting us with a kiss.

 

“*My name is Seidou Takizawa, pleasure to meet you.” Seidou said looked at me, searching for a sign that he had said it right and relaxing when I smiled at him.

 

“So this is Kaneki Ken’s brother? He’s your lover, isn’t he?” She asked and he seemed more comfortable with her talking in Japanese. I nodded and she smiled at him. “Purple and white.. It must be a new family thing. Please, come inside.”

 

“Thank you.” We both said as she let us pass to the inside of her home. The first thing I saw made me stop walking, and it made Seidou almost bump on me. On the hall there were a few pictures, old pictures, of my family. Pictures I didn’t remember taking, but I appeared on most of them, although I was just a baby or a child. However the one that really caught my attention was the picture of my mother and me, she was seated on one of the garden’s bench and she was placing a rose on my hair, I was around 4 or 5 years old at that time. I couldn’t hold back and I touched the frame, more specifically on my mother’s face.

 

 “Why don’t you keep that picture?” My grandmother suddenly said and I looked back at her.

 

“I.. I-I can’t keep it, it’s yours..”

 

“Please, take the ones you want, don’t worry.” She said and I thanked lowly, looking back at my mom. “You look exactly like her..”

 

“Do I..?” Do we look that alike?  

 

“You do. And let me warn you that in here, you don’t need to worry about your identity. There’s not a person here from our family and the servants are loyal. Oh! And feel free to explore the house.” She said and made some signal to Seidou, who nodded before blinking at me and following her to the other room, probably to leave me alone for a moment. I looked at the frames, this time one of my parents and my brothers, their faces serious as always. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes as I remembered how sweet they were, how happy, but on the photos our father always wanted serious faces. I guess he made exceptions for my mother and me, because we were always smiling. I remember him calling me something, but I can’t recall what it is.

 

“Rose?” I almost dropped the frame when Seidou called me that, but he caught it on time. “Careful, baby girl, are you okay?”

 

“I-I’m fine. It’s good to finally remember their faces..” I said lowly, and he smiled before cleaning a tear I hadn’t noticed.

             

“Come with me, let me show you something.” He said and I nodded, following him to another room. On the living room there was an old painted picture of my mother, she was wearing a baby pink dress and a hat with flowers on it, she appeared to be on a carriage like the one we were brought in and she was peacefully looking outside, her chin resting on her hand. Seidou suddenly showed me his phone and I frowned as I saw a picture of me on the carriage, a picture I had no idea he had taken. He raised his hand and placed the phone next to the picture of my mother, and I saw how I was with the exact same position and expression as hers. “You look like her, a lot.”

 

“I guess I do, don’t I?” I said and he hummed. I told him I was going to the bathroom and I took that moment to dress the things I had bought. I dressed the black shorts and then a simple sleeveless red top that had a bit of cleavage. I looked back at the mirror and smiled to myself at my reflection, but at the same time, I felt a bit nervous about showing this to Seidou. These clothes show more skin than I’m used to, but I like to see myself with them. I took a breath and after putting the clothes I was previously wearing on my bag I opened the door and looked around. There’s was no one on the hall, and I sighted in relief for a moment as I touched the necklace that Seidou gave me.  

 

“Rose, are you-.. ?” I almost jumped when he suddenly appeared and he looked at me with widened eyes and red cheeks, the book he was holding fell on the floor and I instantly felt my face heating up for the way he was looking at me up and down.

 

“So.. W-What do you think?” I asked, kind of awkwardly, and he blinked a few times.

 

“You’re.. breathtaking.” He said lowly, and it only made me even more embarrassed. I covered my chest with my arm and he started walking towards me, almost too carefully touching my cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

 

“You r-really think so?” I asked shyly and his hand brushed against my thigh as he nodded. He kissed my jaw and neck before I pulled him to a gentle kiss that started to get a bit too needy as I raised my leg and he held it, squeezing my thigh in the process. We heard a noise coming on our direction so we stopped, both our faces with shades of red and pink.

 

"When we get home I'm gonna eat you so badly.." He whispered on my ear and I felt a shiver down my spine.

 

"O-Ok.." I said shyly, looking at the direction of the noise that interrupted us. One of the servants called us so we could have lunch with my grandmother, and after a few compliments about the way I was dressed she gave us an idea for how to spend the day, since we’re planning on going to visit my house tomorrow. Seidou was a bit stressed out about it, but I promised him I would help so he agreed. Some of the servants prepared two dark brown horses for the two of us to go on a nice walk, and after they were ready we got on them and Seidou was trying really hard to keep his horse on it’s place.

 

“I’m not sure about this, Rose..” He said, and I giggled. I asked one of the girls to put a rope on our horses so at least we’d stay together. “How exactly do you drive this thing?”  

 

“Don’t worry, just follow me.” He nodded and tried to keep his horse next to mine. When he said he was ready to go I ordered my horse to walk slowly so we’d appreciate the view and his walked right next to me. I eventually asked if we could go a bit faster, and since he didn’t complain I ordered it to go faster. When I looked back at him he was looking at me intensely, but not at my eyes. “S-Sei!”

 

“I can’t help it. Especially when my cute, adorable boyfriend suddenly becomes my sexy, hot girlfriend.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying it! Pls don't be shy and comment anytime ^^ kisses! ^3^


	15. Everything

We rode the horses for a few miles, watching the country and taking that time to talk about whatever we wanted. We were going rather fast when we saw a lake in the middle of the camp, so we decided to let the horses rest and go to the wooden tables near the lake. We made out for a bit too, and when it started to get late we went to my grandmother’s house to leave the horses there and have dinner, only then we got back to the house we’re staying. The moment we got there we took a quick shower so we could go to bed, but before we even there he hugged my back and gave sweet kisses on my cheek.

 

“I kind of like it when you're gentle.” I said jokingly and he kissed my neck. I was only wearing a nightshirt that reaches my thighs, it barely covered anything but it’s too hot to dress anything else.

 

“Would you prefer me being rough?“ He said and I looked back at him as I whispered a ‘maybe'. “You.. Saying things like that while dressing like this.. What am I supposed to do?”

 

“You should know you can do whatever you want.”

 

“Just because I can, doesn't mean I should.” He said, hiding his face on the crook of my neck. I felt his teeth touching my skin and I waited for the bite, but instead he sucked my neck, marking it from my jaw to the visible skin on my shoulder.

 

“You can.. and you should.” I said and he cursed.

 

“You have no idea how hard it is not to make my way with you right now.. I promised we’d only do anything if you are like.. 200% sure, but you don’t make this easy for me.” Although I understood it was a serious matter to him it made me chuckle. He looked at me with confusion.

 

“Why do you worry so much?” For some reason I’m starting to think he’s the one that’s having a bit of doubts. “Rather, why do you doubt yourself so much?”

 

“Well, because.. even when I was human I wasn’t kind, or gentle, and now that I’m a ghoul I really don’t know if I can control myself.. I try, I really do, but eventually I just lose myself and.. what if I hurt you and-..” Before he could keep going I pushed his face against mine and kissed him gently and needy. 

 

“I trust you. And if you don’t feel ready then we can wait until we both are 200% sure..” I whispered and he nodded as he grabbed my waist so I would follow him to the bed. He sat down and I sat on his lap, our lips still connected and his arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer. I moaned when his piercing hit my teeth and I not so accidently rubbed myself on his covered member.

 

“Aahh o-okay maybe we should have safe words.” He said and I looked at him with confusion.

 

“S-Safe words?” I never expected to think this but I’m too horny to think on the moment and I barely registered what he said.

 

“To.. you know.. just in case? Like green, yellow and red?” I looked at him for a second and I just hummed as I reconnected our lips. If it makes him feel more comfortable, I can’t see why not. I moved down to his neck and tried to suck it, smiling to myself as I saw the dark mark I was able to leave there. Before I moved down to his chest, I looked up at him.

 

“Hm.. Color?” I asked shyly and he groaned when my hands touched his abdomen and chest and rubbed against his nipple.

 

“G-Green, super green.. I’ll warn you if it changes.” He said hastily and I giggled before humming as I touched his deep scar on half of his chest and shoulder, kissing it before licking around the softer skin. He immediately went rigid, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. He never told me how he got them, and I never asked, but I can see that every time he looks at them he remembers, although I don’t know what exactly what he remembers it’s obviously really bad, and when he has nightmares he grabs that arm on most of the times, like someone was about to take it away. He looked at me but his arm trembled and he closed his eyes again, shaking his head slightly, and I decided it was better to stop. 

 

"Seidou.. You’re supposed to tell me when you’re not okay with something.” 

 

“It’s fine, I want to get used to it.” He said, and I had the urge to call him stubborn, but I didn’t. When he’s uncomfortable he always shakes his head and closes his eyes, but I remember a few times when he kept looking at a place like there was something there besides the wall.  

 

“It’s not fine. Do you feel pain? Or is it something else?” I asked and he looked away. He’s too easy to read sometimes. I put my hands on both sides of his face and made him look at me. “Tell me.”

 

“I might feel a sting.. Nothing else..” He said, but that didn’t seem like all. I got out of his lap and sat next to him.

 

“I’ve been with you ever since you escaped. I was there when you slept for the first time and I was still there when you woke up desperately touching your arms and legs and your face, and I was also there every other time. Maybe you don’t remember most of it but I do, and I remember you screaming while you looked down at yourself. So please, don’t lie to me. You saw something, didn’t you?”

 

“Rose..”

 

“Seidou.. Do you see things?” I asked, and the fact that he wasn’t answering made me feel really worried. Has he been seeing things all this time? Has he ever told anyone? I felt guilty, how did I never realized it? I thought he was getting better and I feel that I didn’t do enough to make him recover.

 

“I.. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.. I’m really sorry, but I’m better now than I ever was before. Thanks to you and the others I pulled through and I don’t want to change the way I am now. Yes, I do see some things sometimes, but it’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“Of course it’s something to worry about! I don’t want to see you suffer anymore.. Have you ever talked about it?” 

 

“I do, with Kaneki. He used to have those too and he understand better than no one.. and he doesn’t have them anymore, so I know mines will stop too. It takes time, but I’ll be fine soon.” He said calmly, smiling softly at me as he rubbed his hand on my cheek. “I promise I’ll tell you everything from now on. Is there anything you want to know?”

 

“I want to know what happened to you.. Everything.” I feel like a total jerk for asking such a selfish thing, but he knows he doesn’t have to tell me if he doesn’t want to.

 

“Everything.. but promise me you’ll-..”

 

“I promise.” He didn’t need to finish that sentence. We laid down next to each other and he started by telling me how he got caught, how the ghoul reaped his arm off and took him to their hideout. He told me how he woke up with his arm bac but with a big pain on his abdomen and chest, where the doctor had cut open to put ghoul parts on him, and the first month where he didn’t eat a single thing, hoping he could die by starving. Soon enough they started the tortures. He said he still feels them cutting his face, arms and legs over and over, his brown hair got white and his nails darkened after a while, and since he was starving he couldn’t even regenerate, until one day they caught his mother and sister. He didn’t need to tell me what happened, and I didn’t push him to. That was when he started to actually go insane, he couldn’t feel pain and it was almost as if he couldn’t feel anything at all, only hunger, but still he faked that he was even more broken, and they allowed him to go out, to start killing for them. He did it for a while, he killed some of his own friends and even children, until we got there. He added that what he sees are his lost members on hooks, the image he would see every time he opened his eyes, or had any, and when he looks at himself he sees his body without them. Although that only happens sometimes it still didn’t make me feel any better. My chest and abdomen hurt.

When he was finished he looked at me, calm as if he never told me all of that, and I couldn’t say a word. What was I supposed to say? Should I even say anything? I opened my mouth but nothing came out, so I closed it.

 

“You promised, so don’t be sad or pity me.. What happened in the past can’t change, but we’re here today because of it. Right now I’m more happy than I ever was all my life, and I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want to lose you..” He said lowly, and I couldn’t help but hug him, tighter than I ever did before, and he kissed my forehead. He closed his eyes and I closed mine, and shorty after I realized he was almost asleep. It was rare to see him like that, so relaxed, and I kissed him lightly before covering him with the sheets. He opened his eyes slowly and I kissed his forehead.

 

“Thank you, for telling me. You’re not going to lose me.. the way I felt before you told me about your past is still the same way I feel now. I love you, so tonight.. dream about me instead.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's bad it tok me a while to do this aha hope you enjoyed it, but please be honest and tell me if you thnk i hould change anything ^^ Thanks for reading and kisses! ^3^


	16. Cousins

I woke up from an extremely perverted and crazy dream and I couldn’t sleep anymore. It was almost morning but after that dream and remembering what he told me all the sleepiness I had was gone although of course it was not only for what he told me, but for knowing we’re going to my house after lunch with my family. Going back to the place where I lost everything sure made me nervous. I tried to get distracted and I found out soon enough that I love to watch Seidou sleep. It might be a bit creepy, but I can’t really help it, even if I tried I can’t take my eyes off of him. I love to listen to his calm breaths and his cute snores, to see the way his lips part. The bed was starting to get really warm and I was getting thirsty, so I carefully got out of bed, trying not to wake him up, and I went to the kitchen to drink something. I tried to reach for a cup but I couldn’t reach it, until someone taller than me grabbed it. I looked back and blushed as Seidou rested his arms on each side of the counter and I was stuck between his and the counter.

 

“Sei.. Did I wake you?” I asked and he shake his head, although I’m pretty sure he’s lying. He had a smug smile as he filled the cup with water and put it on my lips, waiting for me to drink it, and I did without a problem. When there was no more water he put the cup on next to us, cleaning my lip with his thumb before kissing me and caressing my cheek.

 

“Come on, let’s go get dressed.” He whispered, grabbing me on his lap and calmly walking to the bed. I thought he said getting dressed. He laid me down and got on top of me, kissing my cheek and jaw gently. “You moved a lot tonight.. Were you having a bad dream?”

 

“N-No.. just a weird dream. With you..” I said and he hummed, licking and sucking my neck afterwards and it made me moan a little.

 

“Tell me more about it.” He whispered and I blushed. All the images from the dream started to show up on my mind again and I felt my abdomen almost burning, my imagination making more of those images without my permission.

 

“I-It’s too embarrassing..” I said and he stopped to look at me with a face, as if he was trying to say for me to tell him already. I looked away and felt my face heating up even more. “It was.. a-about you and me and..  Shuu and K-Kaneki.. They did things to you.. and I just watched.”

 

“What did they do to me, specifically..?” He asked and I wanted to punch him for making me answer to something like that. I’m pretty sure he knows what happened.

 

“Hm.. Shuu was under you, you were turned to him while he kissed your shoulder a-and Kaneki was on top, he was.. pounding i-into you and you were m-moaning and begging..” That last part came more like a whisper, but I knew he had heard it.

 

“Just that? I think Shuu is softer, he’d probably let me have my way, but Kaneki? He would fuck me senseless and make me do all those naughty things with you watching. But I don’t think you would mind would you? I think you’d actually love it..”

 

“Well I.. I would rather join then let them do everything to you.” At that he looked at me with another smirk.

 

“Aren’t you a little pervert. But hey if you really want to I can talk to them.” He said and I pinched his arm.

 

“I-Idiot, just because I dreamed about it doesn’t mean I want to!” I said and he chuckled. “B-Besides.. I want to do it with you, and you only. The idea of you doing it with someone else besides me.. pisses me off.”

 

“So jealous.. But I can’t say I’m not jealous either.” He said and was about to kiss me when someone knocked at the door and made him groan.

 

“*Sorry to interrupt, but your grandmother wished to warn you that your cousins will join us for lunch, and she recommends you to wear male clothes.. Also, breakfast will be ready in a few minutes.” The servant said and Seidou and I looked at each other and blinked at the same time.

 

“*Oh.. Alright, thank you!” I said, hearing the servant’s steps getting lower.

 

“I think I understood everything except who’s going to lunch with us? I didn’t recognize the words.”

 

“My cousins.. but I don’t think I know them..” I said and he got up, pulling me with him and hugging me tightly.

 

“We better hurry then.”

 

                After we got dressed, I wore a bra that bind my chest with a rose themed shirt and black jeans, and Seidou was wearing a black tank top and blue jeans, which in my opinion was sexy as hell. I’m not going to tell him that though, the way his muscles are showing and moving and tensing when he moves made my mouth watery. Anyways, we ate breakfast and it didn’t take long for my grandmother to come by and explained that these cousins that were coming are from my father’s side, they never met me or my brothers but they knew my fake name, so I had to still pretend to be a guy with them. While we waited to be lunch time we went outside and we took tons of pictures, and when we heard them arriving we went back inside. I admit I was surprised when I saw them. They were three girls, they must be around my age or slightly younger, and they were really pretty. The older one, Cecilia, and the youngest, Giselle, had dark hair and purple eyes, only the one on the middle, Alina, who had purple hair and eyes. Giselle was also the smallest, she was even smaller than me, and I’m not that tall, I’m about 1,66m but she must be under 1,60. We talked for a bit and after lunch Seidou said he was going to call Kaneki to see how things were going, so he went outside while we had our coffees. We were talking about our families and about Shuu since he’s wedding with Kaneki is already an international event, and shortly after I noticed Giselle was looking at me with a weird face, and she was winking at me a lot.

 

“*Say Kanae, do you have a girlfriend?” Giselle asked out of the blue and I frowned, didn’t they get that me and Seidou are together?

 

“*Huh.. no, I don’t have a girlfriend? I-..”

 

“*Now that’s hard to believe, how come a handsome guy like you is alone.”

 

“*I’m not alone, Seidou’s with me.” I said and she hummed. The other two were laughing quietly, and I think they understood, but for some reason Giselle wasn’t getting it.

 

“*Well he is handsome too, he’s more like a bad boy and you’re the gentlemen. What kind of girls do you like?”

 

“*Giselle, forget it, you’re not his style. Trust me.” Cecilia said and winked at me, making me smile.

 

“*What do you mean, Cecilia, why wouldn’t I be?” She asked and I coughed lowly.

 

“*Giselle, I’m.. huh.. I don’t really like girls.” I said and she took a few seconds to internalize it. She was taking her time but the moment Seidou got in and sat next to me before kissing me she blushed so much I thought she was going to pass out. Seidou was confused so he whispered on my ear.

 

“What happened?”

 

“She didn’t get that we’re like together, together.” I said and Alina chuckled, turning to her sister.

 

“*Sister you just got friend zoned.”

 

 


	17. Bears

It wasn’t long after our coffees and talks that my cousins left, and I was happy for meeting someone from my father’s side of the family. They said there are more cousins, some of them still babies, and I promised I’d come back to meet all of them when I can. When they left Seidou made a joke about never thinking that he would be jealous of a girl, but she was so fond with me it was hard not to be jealous. True, she seemed interested even though she knew Seidou and I were together, but even knowing her flirty looks and talks didn’t stop, not to talk about the discrete touches on my hand and arm.

I didn’t waste time on changing clothes and my grandmother said my house was a bit destroyed but they managed to save most of it, so if we’d like we can stay there for the night. She advised us to take some camping equipment just in case, so when everything was ready we got on the carriage to go. I admit I was feeling anxious, but knowing that Seidou was there made me feel better. The closer we got there the more nervous I felt, until I saw it. The house wasn’t exactly as I remember it, the nature had changed it by filling the outside with ivies, one of the roofs was destroyed and all the window were gone, but other than that it was still the same house I was born, the same house I had to leave behind. We got out of the carriage and Seidou grabbed the things we brought, and once we were in front of the door, my hand already on the door lock, I kind of paralyzed.

 

“Rose?” He call me lowly, and I took a deep breath before opening the door, for some reason my eyes closed until the door was fully opened. I heard him gasping and whispering a “wow” and I couldn’t keep my eyes closed anymore. I really, really wanted to cry, and I didn’t, at the same time. The inside was barely destroyed, there was dust, some papers and glass everywhere and the wallpaper was falling on some places, but the pictures and paintings were okay. The only difference that I immediately noticed was the absolute silence, there was no noise besides our own, which made the huge house sound a lot more creepy than I remember. I heard a noise and looked at Seidou, who had whispered something again. When I looked at him I saw his eyes shining as he looked at the hall, like he was trying to mesmerize every single detail, and he had a small smile of amazement that made me feel so happy for some reason. “This place.. it’s beautiful. It must have been really amazing before..”

 

“It still is.” I replied and he smiled at me. Sometimes I forget he didn’t grow up like me, while I grew in big mansions with elegant people and nice things he had a pretty simple life. I sighted and smiled before grabbing his hand and linking our fingers. “What kind of a host am I.. Let me show you the house. Where should we start?”

 

“Maybe we should start here, and then head upstairs?” He asked and I nodded, taking is hand as I showed him around. I was going to start with the kitchen but there wasn’t any, the whole kitchen was destroyed and it leaded to the forest behind the house. There used to be a garden there, but obviously without care it became wild. I showed him the living room and my father’s office and even the room my mother would spend hour and hours in, the observatory, which used to had a ceiling made of glass so at night when all the lights were out we could see the stars. After I showed him the library we went upstairs, but I didn’t waste time on showing him the servants bedrooms, there were about twenty of them and since they’re all alike I showed him one. I showed him my parent’s room, then my brother’s and then mine. I didn’t save it for last because it was anything amazing but it was the place I was more scared to go to.

 

“This place is a bit more girly than I remember..” I said to myself, mostly. There were no windows but the curtains were still there, the walls were still pink, just like the closets and the sheets on the bed and there were a few toys and plushes on the bed. I sat on my old bed and smiled to myself, realizing I definitely don’t fit on it anymore, and I saw the picture I had on the bedside table. It was a picture of me and my mother, she was on the horse with me on her lap, and my brothers were on the same horse as my father, so the horse was freaking out and my father’s face was really funny.

 

“Hey you stay here while I go downstairs to prepare the things for tonight. I’ll scream if I get lost.” He said and I giggled, thanking him with a kiss before he went. I had the feeling he wanted to give me some time, and I felt grateful for it but at the same time his presence makes me feel better. I half laid on the bed with my feet on the floor, staring up at the stars that were painted on the ceiling, remembering how I would look at them for hours while listening to my mother singing. I could remember the song she usually singed, but only the melody, not the lyrics. I got up, before I got too depressed, and I looked at the hall, carefully walking to my parents room out of curiosity. We had been here before but I only showed it to him, we didn’t really got inside. From all the rooms in the house my parents’ was the one on the best condition, even the huge mirror on the wall was still there, even though it was a bit dirty and cracked on some places it was still in one piece. I had the curiosity to open the wardrobe, and I was surprised to see the clothes were still there and pretty much intact, since it was inside plastic protectors. One of the best memories I have is when my mother showed me her dresses and told me that when I’d grow up I could wear them, so I ran my hand thru all the dresses on the wardrobe when I saw her favorite, the one she wore on her wedding.

 

“Trying doesn’t hurt..” I whispered to myself as I took it off the plastic. It was a bit hard to put on without any help, but Seidou was still downstairs and he was preparing things so I tried to put it on my own. I eventually did it, looking at myself on the mirror, noticing how the size fit really well. The dress was pinkish with white roses on it, around the waist it had a pink and soft fabric that joined the tail of the dress, which reached the floor. I was quite surprised for it to fit so nicely on me, I didn’t know my mother was as thin as me when she got married.

 

“I must be on heaven, because you look like a goddess right now..” I jumped when I heard Seidou’s voice, looking back to find him on the door, watching me with an amazed smile. I felt my face on fire as he grabbed my hand and made me spin slowly so he could see how it was. “You look amazing.”

 

“T-Thank you. I’ll get it off now, I just wanted to see how it would look..” I said and he held my hand before I could move.

 

“Wait, let me take just one photo.” He said and I nodded, waiting for him to go a bit far to take his photo. I’m not a photo person, I’d rather take pictures to others than have photos taken of me, but for Seidou I don’t mind. After he took it I took it off and we went downstairs to the kitchen, where I got surprised to see a quite big tent all arranged.

 

“You did it so quickly!” I commented and he winked at me.

 

“Well I used to go camping with my family like for a whole week. Usually my mother and sister went back and my father and I stayed there for another week.”

 

“Why would they go without you?” I asked and he chuckled.

 

“They were afraid of bugs and my sister always came up with an excuse. Once she said she saw a bear and my mom was so scared she made us go back home.” He said, sighting softly.

 

“W-Well, this is the first time I’m camping so.. Please take care of me, Sei.” I said and his cheeks flushed when I smiled at him. “And don’t worry, I’m not scared of bugs. Or bears.”

 

“There are bears in here?” He asked and I hummed thoughtfully, then I nodded. I think there are, I’m not sure. “It doesn’t matter, anyways. Bears, wolves, lions, anything that tries to get you will have to get thru me first.”

 

“You should know I can protect myself pretty well, but.. Aren’t you a brave prince.” I said jokingly. “Where’s your horse?”

 

“You can be my horse, I promise I’d mount you all day long.”

 

That is the worst pick up line I have ever heard. It sure made me laugh though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this took me longer than i expected! Sorry guys!!!! Anyways I'll try to post in two weeks, since my birthday is on this saturday hehe 19ys already, i feel young asf! Kisses ^3^


	18. Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking longer than expected i had ishues at home. Before anything guys I just wanted to say, because there were some comments not only on this fic but the Shuuneki one as well, about Japanese people being "closed". I understand that that is the way you think, but in my opinion no one has the right to generalize an entire country. Okay, not everyone might hear songs from other countries, but its entirely their choice, cause nowadays there's something amazing called "Internet". If you're not aware, you can just Google anything you want and see it, or listen to it, or read it. It bothers me that people are generalizing such an advanced country to be "closed" from the world! Sorry to mention this like this but that really bothers me. If you dont like the fact that all the characters i write about are not closed off and like to hear and see and read things from other countries as much as anyone else, well then, when you write your own fics you can make them close off. Sorry for the unburden but i thought it was important to mention! Have a good reading!

We purposively ate a lot at lunch so we wouldn’t be hungry at night, and instead of having dinner we had fun exploring the house. He scared me a few times, sometimes he’d disappear and appear out of nowhere and other times he actually got lost, so we made like an agreement where when one of us gets lost or needs help we only have to howl, like a wolf. It was entirely his idea, because every time he disappeared he’d howl and even though I’m not a howling person it kind of helped when I couldn’t find him. Once it got really dark, since there are no lights around, and before we went to the tent we thought it would be a good idea to go to the observatory for a while. Even though it was late the weather was so hot it was as if we were standing near fire, although sometimes a slight fresh air passed by and it felt more than nice. The sky didn’t have any clouds covering the stars so we had an amazing view. We were just sitting there, silently looking up and admiring the clear night sky, sometimes his hand brushed against mine and I felt too far from him, so I sat closer and rested my head on his shoulder. It wasn’t long before I closed my eyes and let my head drop on his lap, feeling his hand caressing my hair and cheek. I looked up and noticed he was staring intensely at me.

 

“What is it?” I asked.

 

“Can’t I admire my beautiful girlfriend while I can?” He said and I smiled. I keep looking at him with the same intensity he was and he was getting uncomfortable. He doesn’t like it when someone stares at him for too long, even if its me. “What?”

 

“I like to admire my boyfriend too.” I said and he let out a cute laugh.

 

“I know this is totally out of the conversation, but I’ve been wondering if I should confront my father.” He said suddenly. If I’m not wrong his father pretty much ran away when his family was caught and they haven’t talked ever since, mostly because Seidou is afraid of doing or saying something stupid.

 

“And what would you like to tell him?” I asked.

 

“I don’t even know, I just want to.. maybe tell him I’m sorry? After all it was my fault..” He said and I frowned, moving my hand to the side of his face.

 

“You know that’s not true..! It’s not your fault that bad people did and made you do bad things, you’re not like them and you’re not to blame, okay?” I said a bit too forcefully but he smiled.

 

“Okay, then maybe I should ask why he abandoned our family.. even if he was to die with them he wouldn’t die as a coward. I mean if it was my family I would never ran away. I just.. want to know how could he? And why?” He whispered, and I kissed his hand. 

 

“Don’t worry. You have plenty of time to talk to him and think about what to say.” I said, trying to at least make him feel more relaxed and he nodded.

 

“I’d like you to come with me. If you want to..”

 

“If you want me to, then yes, of course.” I said before he kissed my forehead.

 

“Thank you, Rose.” He thanked and I kissed his hand.

 

“And, well, since we’re talking about important things, I was thinking about going to university soon.” I said, making him look at me with surprise.

 

“You finished high school already? Aren’t you only 17 years old?”

 

“I finished it last year, it was a 2 years course on a conservatory. Even though I would like to work for Shuu, he has his own family now, so I have to move on.. when I make 18 I’ll have my heritage but I don’t like the idea of not working, so college seems like a nice idea.”

 

“If that’s what you want then go for it, princess. Learning is always worth it.” He said and smiled. “What are you planning?”

 

“Hm.. I really want to follow the music business, maybe be a music teacher.” I said and he chuckled. “What? You don’t think I’d be a good teacher?” 

 

“No, no, I just think it’s cute. I think anything suits you, you’re so talented, you could be anything. I can already picture you teaching little kids and our kids to -.. huh I mean.. n-not that we’re having kids, you’re too young, I mean..” At that we both got really flushed and the mood got quite awkward. I still thought it was cute of him to say such an unexpected and honest thing.

 

“So.. I didn’t know you wanted kids..” I started, and he looked up trying to hide his blush with his hand.

 

“I-I don’t know.. I can’t say I never thought about it.. My mother never shut up about it either, so I guess the idea never really left me. She was always babbling things like ‘Seidou, get yourself a girlfriend! You have so many cute friends, blah blah, I want grandchildren, Seidou, you’re getting old, you should start thinking about a wife and kids..!’ I used to think it was a pain but I miss it.” He said it with a specific soft voice I realized he uses every time he talks about his family. “Man, she would have loved you.”

 

“Really?” I asked in surprise and he nodded with a smile. I was happy to know that, although I’ll never have the chance to meet her it’s nice to know she would have liked me. To be honest I can’t say anything about my parents, I barely remember them and trying to imagine their reaction was highly difficult for me.  

 

“Yeah, I mean, you’re perfect in everything you do, you’re charming and very educated, and you’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. Like, seriously, I didn’t believe in love at first sight until I saw you.” 

 

“You mean when I had my face bloodied and you scared the life out of me?” I joked and he smirked, pocking my nose.

 

“No, before, when they brought you in. The first thing I thought when they placed you there was ‘Am I dreaming? There’s no way there’s someone in this world as beautiful as this person right here.’ And I swear that when you opened your eyes I just fell in love.” 

 

“Now you’re being over dramatic, Sei, I’m nothing special.” He looked at me and took some hair off my face, placing t behind my ear.

 

“To me, you are..” He said and the smile he had made me melt and fell in love with him all over again. “I still think it’s almost impossible that I have someone like you with me. I’m just a freak.”

 

“And? I like it, you’re my freak. You’re wild and different, those are some of the many things I love about you.” I said and he got flushed again.

 

“I.. really feel like kissing you right now.” He whispered and I giggled before I got on my knees so I could reach him and kissed him. His hand went to my nape, pulling me closer, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep balanced. He suddenly grabbed my hip and made me fall on his lap, hugging me tightly. “You’re just.. urgh...”

 

“What?” I whispered and he chuckled.

 

“I’ve never met anyone who makes me feel so.. special and wanted.” He said lowly, hiding his face on my neck. “And I’m being lame.”

 

“You are.”

 


	19. House

As soon as the air started to get a bit chilly we went to the inside of the tent, but it was so hot inside it we ended up leaving the roof opened, which made it easier for us to walk inside it. The tent wasn’t anything big, we couldn’t be completely standing up but laying down we both fit in well, and surely one or two more people would fit inside with us. We had a small lamp inside, its intensity was low, but enough for us to at least see each other. I was only wearing a top and shorts, since it was warm inside and usually his body is really hot during the night, and he said he’d sleep with his clothes and he’d wear something else tomorrow.

I grabbed the photo of my family and stared at it for a while, although I wanted to remember more my mind ended up going back to Seidou. I looked at him and smiled at the sight of his relaxed expression. He wasn’t sleeping yet, I know that by now, he’s just “resting his eyes”, like he says. I suddenly started thinking that I felt like I was ready to do it with him and that, for him, I would wait all the time in the world, but I couldn’t help thinking about how romantic this was. Being inside a small tent, with the lights barely on, inside the place where I used to live in. It was really romantic on its own way, and even if we spend our night here without doing anything it would still be an important night for me. This is just a house, just an object, this isn’t my home anymore, my home is where Shuu-sama, Kaneki-san and Seidou are in, there’s nothing special about this house besides the memories I have from it. Those memories are mostly good, and making love with the man I love in here would be a really good memory, probably the best.. But I pushed those thoughts away. I felt really stupid for thinking about it, and I surely didn’t feel like telling him, in some way it would seem like I was pressuring him into it for my own need, and that’s really the last thing I want. 

 

“You’re thinking too much.” He said, placing his finger on my forehead and caressing it, making me stop frowning, which I didn’t even realize I was doing. “You frown when you think too hard about something. Is there something bothering you?”

 

“Ah n-no, it’s nothing..” I’ll never understand how can he see right thru me like that. He seemed to know I wasn’t being completely honest but he closed his eyes again, knowing him he probably knows I’ll tell him when I feel ready. I noticed that even with the tank top I could see the beginning of his shoulder’s scar, and I couldn’t stop staring at it. His scars always caught my attention, and now that I knew how they were made I wanted to touch them and feel them even more. I kept thinking, his scars are a constant reminder of what happened to him, and that surely made me feel sad. I want to cherish him and make him feel good with himself, including his scars. I put the photo back on my bag and laid on my stomach, tracing my fingers along with his shoulder’s scar. He opened his eyes and looked at me questionably.  

 

“What are you-..” He was about to ask but I stopped him.

 

“Strip.” The words kind of left my mouth in a bossy tone that I didn’t intend to do. He looked at me with surprise and opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again. He raised himself enough to take his shirt off and then he looked at me again, like he was silently asking me what to do next. “Take everything off.”

 

“Okay..” He said as he took his shorts and boxers off, I could see he was curious about my intentions. “What are you planning?”

 

“I just want to know you better.” I said as I looked at his legs, touching a deep scar on his thigh that seemed older than the others. “Where did you get this one?”

 

“A dog attacked me when I was, like, 7 years old, while I was protecting a kitten.” I hummed and caressed it. He showed me one on his knee and I caressed it too. “And this one was when I got hit by a motorcycle who almost hit an old lady.”

 

“And this one?” I asked as I touched the other on his foot, it looked like a cut.

 

“I fell off a bike when I was 12, that one is also from that day. Seina and I were stupid enough to try riding in the middle of the night and obviously, since I’m me, trying to help her I fell off a cliff and broke my foot.” He said and I chuckled, trying to think of reasons he and his sister had to go ride their bikes in the middle of the night.

 

“For a human who can’t regenerate you were quiet an adventurous hero, huh?” I said and he chuckled.

 

“I’d do anything I could not to get myself hurt, but I like to help others, even if I’m the one who ends up going to the hospital.” He said and I smiled.

 

“Now you can save people and you don’t need an hospital. Being a ghoul has its advantages.” I said and he smiled back at me.

 

“That’s true. But I never meant for those to happen. Believe me, I used to hate pain.” He said, smiling softly. Even though he didn’t mean in a bad way, it hurt to know he went thru so much until he didn’t feel any pain, and if he did now he’d actually enjoy it. I bent down on his leg and kissed it near his foot, making him move his leg away. “What are you doing?”

 

“I want to make you feel good, and I want to know every details that your body has.. c-can I?” I didn’t mean to suddenly unplug the confident mode but it was embarrassing to say it, I made it seem like I was doing something perverted. He stared at me for a while but ended up nodding, placing his leg next to me again. I kissed the same place again and started to kiss the rest of it, giving a special attention on all the scars I found. He didn’t say or do anything, until I kissed the one on his waist. He was going to put his hand on it but I grabbed his hand before he could. He seemed uncomfortable with this one, so I kissed the edges and when I licked the scar he groaned lowly. “Is it okay?”

 

“Yeah.. it’s nice..” He said lowly, enough to make me feel contented with what I was doing. When I was done with his legs I went to his arms, which he didn’t seem to like much but after a while he stopped complaining and started enjoying it. I climbed and sat on top of him as I kissed his chest and neck and I felt him hardening under me.

 

“Y-You’re.. getting excited.” I whispered and he hummed.

 

“It’s hard not to, when you’re touching me like that. But ignore it.” He replied. I felt relieved to know I wasn’t making him feel bad, and once I was done with his chest I asked him to turn around. He was hesitant but he did it eventually, and I had to hold back because his ass is really cute and I wanted to bite it. I kissed his shoulder blade and he groaned, hiding his face on the pillow. I kept kissing his back until I reached his ass cheek and I really couldn’t take it, but I didn’t want to bite it cause it didn’t sound okay, but at the same time it was so.. ‘bitefull’. I ended up getting my hand on his ass cheek and I squeezed, jumping slightly when he moaned and raised his hips. I was surprised to see that reaction, and when he looked back at me with a red face I kind of realized I found something new and interesting about him. “W-What was that for?”

 

“You’re very sensitive here, isn’t it?” I asked and he looked away, pouting, so I squeezed his ass harder and he closed his eyes shut and bit his lip to stop the other sounds he almost made. I wanted to hear them though, so I  took a nice and playful bite on his other cheek and he jumped.

 

“K-Karren no!” He said in a unusual tone and I felt my cheeks getting warm. I don't think he ever called me by my real name, and the way he sad it was strangely arousing. “Not there, it’s.. really weird.”

 

“But is it a bad weird or a good weird?” I asked jokingly and he looked back at me with a funny face. Even if it felt “weird” he seemed to like it, so I squeezed him again and he let his face fall on the pillow with a high groan.I think I just found some sort of weak spot. I tried not to giggle at his reactions, because even though he’s trying not to he’s being really cute. He suddenly turned himself around and made me lay down under him before I laughed again at the sight of his red face and his serious expression changed to a soft smile.

 

“You can be a really bad girl sometimes, but that lovely laugh of yours.. it’s not fair.” He said, laying next to me. I felt slightly disappointed, for some reason, the weight of his body on top of mine was strangely pleasant. I opened my mouth to say something but I wasn’t sure what, and he was about to say something too, so we ended up looking quite flushed and there were a few seconds of silence before I talked.

 

“You.. hm.. what were you going to say?” I asked and he put his hand on my chin, his thumb touching my lips.

 

“It’s stupid, really, I just wanted you to know that even though I still don’t trust myself completely.. I’ll always do my best not to hurt you.” He whispered. I smiled and thanked him, and when his thumb touched my lips once more I opened my mouth and licked it, making him bite his bottom lip. “You are being such a teaser tonight.. It’s not being easy for me. What are you trying to do?”

 

“I.. Sorry, I just.. want you very much.” I said lowly, feeling stupid again. Stupid for wanting to be closer to him and for being so pushy without realizing.

 

“You don’t need to be sorry, I want you too very, very much.”

 

“I know, but right now I.. want you.” I tried to give more emphasis to the word so he could understand.

 

“O-Oh, that kind of want.. Wait, are you serious? I mean of course you’re serious, if you weren’t you wouldn’t say that, I should have seen the signs though, you’ve been literally on me for a while and I love it, I just wasn’t expecting you to do that, and why did I even say that? Fuck, sorry, I-..” He was starting to get shy and I couldn’t stop myself from giggling, making him stop talking and looking away embarrassingly, apologizing for talking too much. “So.. hm.. how do you want to do it?”

 

“W-Well you’re the one in charge, so.. do whatever you want.” I whispered and he bit his lips, his expression suddenly turning to a more serious one.

 

“Do you trust me that much?” I felt that he was going to ask something like that so my answer came almost at the same time as he said it.

 

“Yes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys soo school just started so bye bye free time ;-; i'll keep trying my best to post from 2 to 2 weeks! Kisses! ^3^


	20. Finally

Touching each other was familiar but at the same time it looked as if we were touching each other for the first time, knowing what we were about to do. He started with a calm and soft kiss that quickly started becoming something faster and more sensual, sometimes he added a bite or two on my lips or tongue, but I tried not to stay behind. He grabbed one of my legs and raised it, his mouth going to my neck as he abruptly took off my shorts. He only stopped licking and biting my neck to let me remove my top and I felt my face heating when he got up and bit his lip as he looked at my chest.

 

“S-Sei.. Don’t stare..” I asked him, and he kissed my neck again, this time on a place that tickled.

 

“You’re so beautiful.. so cute.” That made me giggle and he smiled, kissing my cheek. He started to get down and down to my breasts, the moment he licked one and his hand grabbed the other I moaned, my legs almost failing with the sensation. I swallowed dry and closed my eyes as he went down to kiss my abdomen and I let him take off my underwear as well. There was this feeling inside me, it made me feel nervous, but I’m not sure what it is, maybe I was just worried that he thinks it’s too soon and it’s only doing it because I want to do it. He suddenly sat and looked away, his cheeks were a bit red, before getting up to get something from his pocked and I flushed when I saw what it was. I know I don’t know much but I can recognize a small package of condoms.

 

“W-Why do you carry those in your pocket?” I asked and he smirked.

 

“I don’t like taking risks.” He said, winking as he placed one next to us, and then he kissed me one more time before asking. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

 

“Yes..” I said as he got on his knees and licked his fingers carefully before rubbing them on my sex. I closed my eyes at the feeling, and when he pushed one inside me I had to hold back a moan. He kissed me softly while he moved his finger, a bit fast but it felt good anyways, especially when he rubbed against that spot that makes me melt.

 

“Does it feel good?” I nodded the moment he asked, hoping he would put a second finger in. He seemed to have read my mind as he started to lick my neck again and added another finger, making me pull his hair tightly and scratch his back. I decided not to leave him with all the work so I grabbed his erection and moved my hand the way he seems to like the most, hearing him groan softly against my neck as he kept sucking and biting it. It didn’t take him long to add a third finger, and I could feel him stretching my inside but my body wanted more, I wanted him so badly it hurt. I wasn’t expecting it when he removed his fingers and raised my legs as he got between them and started licking my entrance, I could feel myself wet and with his tongue he even made it worse. I was already trembling from all his administrations, especially as he used his tongue and pushed it inside me as his free hand went to my breast and his fingers rubbed my nipple teasingly.

 

“It’s good e-enough.” I whispered and he cleaned his mouth with the tank shirt he was wearing before.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Sei.. p-please..” I said, breathless. I could see he was somehow nervous, even though this isn’t his first time, and I noticed his hand was slightly shaking as ripped the condom’s package and put it on himself. He kissed my neck and then lips as I put my legs around his waist and pushed him against me. He grabbed his member and when I felt the tip of him touching me I stopped breathing, I suddenly realized this is actually happening, and I started to get a bit anxious, but the way he kissed me smoothly and looked at me with care was making me relax.

 

“Ready?” He asked, and I hummed, so he grabbed my waist and started getting down gently. When a bit more than the tip went thru I placed both hands on his chest to make him stop. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Y-Yes, but not as much as I thought.” I said, breathing more calmly. He seemed worried, but I knew it would hurt at first, I actually was expecting more pain, it’s not his fault.

 

“I’m sorry..” He rested his head on my shoulder and I patted his back.

 

“It’s okay.” I sighted, relaxing my shoulders and legs and after I got used to the pain I moved my waist against him. He understood and got deeper inside me, the first few inches hurt but the rest was easier and it felt good, making me moan highly as he rubbed his cheek against mine.

 

“Fuckin’ hell.” He said lowly and made me laugh quietly. I’m the one who’s being filled and he’s the one complaining. The thought that were actually doing this came to my mind and I smiled to myself.

 

“W-We’re doing it..” The words kind of left me without my permission and he chuckled, his forehead meeting mine before he kissed me smoothly.

 

“We are.. Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. A-And you can move, it stings if you’re still.” He let out a cute laugh and kissed me.

 

“No need to say it twice.” He started to move gently, the feeling of him moving inside me was so good, although still a bit awkward, and I couldn’t stop half of the sounds that were coming out of my throat. The feeling of him inside me was still weird but it felt good, it was warm and nice. He continued to rub his cheek on mine with smoothness, but he was moving too slowly.

 

“Go f-faster..” He cursed and hid his face on my neck.

 

“Don’t say that, Rose, I-I can’t..” He whispered. I could see that he was restraining himself more than he should, I know how strong he is but he didn’t need to hold back so much, I’m a ghoul too, I’m not made of glass. He continued to be gentle, trying not to reach too deep, and his moans on my ear made me smile.

 

“P-Please Sei.. Faster aah much faster.” I begged and he stopped moving for one second, shaking his head lightly. I raised his head, meeting his red and black eye looking at me intensely, and he was trying to fight it. I smiled and showed him my kakugan as well, he touched the side of my face next to my eye, caressing the veins that came out and I did the same on his face. “It’s alright, don’t worry.. I get that you’re trying not to hurt me, I know that’s not what you want, but using a bit of force it’s fine. Don’t restrain yourself so much.”

 

“If you say so, Rose..” He said, kissing me before starting to move again. This time, his movements were less gentle and faster, reaching deeper just as I wanted him to and I moaned highly, scratching his back hard enough to open the flesh, although they closed in a matter of seconds. I grabbed his head and brought it to mine so I could kiss him in need, my tongue playing with his piercing, and that made his movements slow down, but when I kicked his ass he chuckled and thrusted harder than before.

 

“A-Aahh S-Sei..!” I wanted to touch him, but at the same time I wanted to touch myself, I felt confused for a moment. I closed my eyes when his waist moved more roughly and I started to touch my breasts, which I had no idea how sensitive they were, and it made me let out a really loud sound. I blushed when I saw that he was looking at me intensely again, this time to what I was doing with my hands, and he bit his lips.

 

“So erotic, Karren..” When I heard him call me I felt my body trembling, my legs gave up when the pleasure was too much, the pressure on my crotch and stomach was suddenly gone and I had to put both hands on his chest to make him stop. He must have noticed something happened because he got out of me and sat on his knees, grinning widely as he looked down. I sat and saw white liquid on the sheets and on my legs, making my face get really red. He let out a chuckle and kissed me. “So I only have to call your real name to make you come all over me, isn’t it, Karren?”

 

“S-Shut up..” I tried to hide the smile but he wasn’t helping. I didn’t think that hearing him calling my name was enough to make me feel so good and desperate. His tongue got inside my mouth and I hummed lowly, sometimes the piercing hit my teeth but I didn’t care, I loved it. He stopped the kiss for a moment so he could remove the condom but I grabbed his hand. “Wait.. you haven’t come yet.”

 

“It’s fine, I can take care of it.” He said with a soft voice and a cute smile. Still, I felt bad for being the only one that reached orgasm, so I shyly laid him down, I wasn’t sure of what to do but I acted on instinct and slowly dropped myself on his member, watching his back arch a bit and his teeth biting his lip. The feeling of being full again was more than nice, it made me want to move, so I got up a bit and then dropped myself down again. He sat and kissed me, his hand went to my waist to help me move and I noticed his arms were trembling, he looked at me with need and I blushed at the sight. I don’t think I had ever seen that expression on him before, but I was glad to see he was feeling good. Was he about to come? It looked like it. He thrusted up and when he got deep inside he stopped, moaning my name and grabbing both sides of my waist, so hard it surely bruised, before coming. I was sure the moan he let out was different from the ones I’ve heard so far, it was far more sensual. He rested his head on my shoulder for a minute while I caressed his hair, hearing his breathing calming down and his sweet kisses on my shoulder and neck. “S-Sorry, I got a bit carried away..”

 

“It’s fine, it was really good.” I said lowly, noticing my voice was a bit husky. “Thank you..”

 

“Silly, don’t thank me for something like this... Besides, it was sort of a first time for me too, to make love with someone.” He said, blushing. It was really cute of him to say something like that, but I felt happy to know. After he put the condom inside a plastic bag we brought to put the trash in he laid down next to me and patted his chest as if he was asking me to lay on him. I blushed a bit and looked away for a moment, not finding words to describe both how happy I was and how numb my body felt. He noticed something was weird and concern washed over his face. “Wait, did I hurt you or anything?”

 

“No, I’m just a bit.. n-numb..” I said and he let out a relieved sight before chuckling as he pulled me to his lap, laying my head on his chest. Our bodies were a bit sticky but I couldn’t care less in the moment. I never thought I would be this tired after doing it, and I yawned a few times before I closed my eyes. I felt his hands on my waist, just caressing it slightly before he also yawned.

 

“Are you sleepy?” He asked and I hummed before he kissed my forehead. “Then goodnight, princess.”

 

“Goodnight..” I said lowly, embracing the warmness that was coming from him and closing my eyes, feeling a bit sad that the day was going to end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't wait any longer im so sorry this is so illegal but i blame the temptation X3 hope you liked it and kisses!! ^3^


	21. Home

The next day I woke up on my own, which was a bit disappointing but at the same time I was glad he didn’t hear the girly squeal of excitement that left me when I remembered last night wasn’t a dream. I hugged the pillows and blushed severely at those memories, I almost can’t believe we did it! The sudden idea that our relationship might change came to my mind and it frightened me a bit, but then I asked myself why would it change, after all the one who started it was me, not him. I decided to push those thoughts aside and then I wondered where did he go. My question was answered when the tent was opened and he got inside, wearing nothing more than his boxers and looking surprised to see me awake, weirdly hiding his left hand behind his back and putting the water bottle next to him.

 

“H-Hi.” I said, hitting myself internally for being so awkward, and he gave me a morning kiss.

 

“Hey..” His cheeks were slightly red as well, I guess I’m not the only one who’s being shy right now. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m fine.” I said before drinking some water from the bottle. I tried to see what he was hiding and he smiled, placing a red rose behind my ear.

 

“I found some roses outside. They remind me of you.” He said and I smiled shyly. That was really lame, but it was sweet. “They said they’d be here around lunch time, right? We should get ready.”

 

“O-Oh, right, I forgot..” I wish we could stay here for a little longer, but we have to go home soon. He must have noticed my mood changed and he kissed my forehead.

 

“Don’t be sad, Rose, this won’t be the last time you come here. I don’t think your grandmother would let that happen.” He said and I smiled, nodding at his words. I stretched my arms and got myself dressed up, I couldn’t wait to get a warm shower. I helped him pack things up and we were ready before lunch time, so we decided to go upstairs so I could at least say goodbye to the place. We were on my bedroom when I noticed he was looking around the room as if he was searching for something.

 

“What is it?” I asked and he looked at me.

 

“You were a young girl when you lived here, so.. why don’t you have any dolls? Like those porcelain dolls or something.” The words were enough to make my breathing stop.

 

“That’s because I have pediophobia…” I looked at him and then at the floor, feeling slightly embarrassed, and he seemed confused. “I have a doll phobia.”

  

“Ohh.. Wait what? Really? Ghouls have phobias?”

 

“…. What kind of question is that?”

 

“Right, sorry. Well, if it makes you feel better, I have a needle phobia and I’m deeply scared of clowns. Just thinking about it makes my blood get cold.” He said and I chuckled. That’s pretty cute, and the image of him running away from a doctor dressed as a clown made me laugh. He looked at me and laughed as well. “Come on, don’t make fun of me!”

 

“I-I’m not!” I said it but I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. The fact that I got to learn something new about him made me very happy. I took one last look at the bedroom before we headed downstairs, and we heard the sound of a car arriving outside. We put our things in the car trunk and got in, closing my eyes and resting my head on Seidou’s shoulder as the car went off. Truthfully, I was sad to go so soon, I wish we could stay there for a little longer, but once again I remind myself this isn’t my home anymore. We headed to my grandmother’s house, we finally had a shower and we went to the dinning room to have lunch.  

 

“So, how was your night?” Grandmother asked and I blushed, taking a quick look at Seidou who also had red cheeks.

 

“It was good, it brought back some memories.” And made some new ones, embarrassing and great ones, but I wasn’t going to mention that part.

 

“I’m sad you have to leave so soon, but I’ll make sure you an both stay here for longer next time.” I smiled at the words next time, I was happy to know I’ll be able to come back. When we finished lunch she suddenly put her hand on mine. “I have a few things for you.”

 

“There’s no need to give me anything, coming here was the best gift I could ask for.” I said, and she smiled, but still she didn’t seem to give up. She had a bag next to her and she grabbed something out of it, handing it to me. It was a CD case, with more than one CD inside.

 

“I had some videos at home, but now you young people don’t use those old things, so when I was told you were coming I asked a friend to turn them into these. There’s also this.” She grabbed a smaller object and placed it on my hand, and my eyes widened when I realized what it was.

 

“This is father’s ring..?” This ring is passed thru generations to the heir of the family, I couldn’t describe how I felt for receiving it.

 

“Your parents would want you to have it.” I smiled to myself after hearing that.

 

“Thank you, it means a lot to me..” I put the ring on my thumb, since it was too big for me to put it on my index finger, and it fit nicely.

 

“No need to thank me, it belongs to you.” Still, I thanked once again, it was really important to me. The servants brought our bags shortly after that, and grandmother walked with us to the car. She hugged me, and Seidou as well, we thanked for her hospitality and for the few but great days we got to spend here.

 

"*I'll miss you, Grandmother.." I hugged her once more before entering the car. As the car started moving I grabbed Seidou’s hand and rested my head on his shoulder, breathing his scent. I missed it already, but I miss home a lot more. Once we got on the airport we still had to wait an hour for the plane to get ready. Since we had an hour with nothing to do we decided to go see the stores with souvenirs, it would be nice to bring some things for Shuu-sama and Kaneki-san. We eventually bought two army hats from the 2º World War, since both of them like history we thought it would be a nice surprise. We also bought two books to read on the plane, he chose "The Book Thief" and I picked "The Girl On the Train", both in German. Once we were on the plane we started reading our books, although Seidou still had some trouble reading, but he asked me whenever he didn't understand something. After a while I noticed I was more distracted by the way he put his index on his chin as he focuses his reading, or when he frowned slightly when he was making an effort to understand the words. I remembered that if we are going to Japan, he doesn't really have any reason to learn German.

 

“Say, we’re going back to Japan, but you still want to learn German?”

 

“Of course I do, it’s a interesting language, and it's your language. You don’t mind being my sexy teacher for a little while, do you?”

 

“Only if you’re a good boy.” I said and he looked at me a bit surprised, grinning.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied, looking back at his book before turning to me once again. He read out loud a sentence, which said: ‘As you’ve been informed, two guards also exited the train. They discussed and argued over what to do. The situation was unsavory to say the least. It was eventually decided that all three of them should be taken to the next township and left there to sort things out.’ He said it so well I was too stunned for a moment, his accent was still there but much better, and the way his voice changes while he speaks german is just too arousing. “Did I say it right?”

 

 “I.. really feel like jumping on you right now..” I whispered to myself as I covered my face with the book I was holding.

 

“Does that mean I said it right?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!! I didn't have time to see if there were any mistakes so if you find one please warn me up! Thanks for reading and kisses! ^3^


	22. Video

I felt quite relieved when the plane landed and we finally got ourselves home, it was nice to be back. Although I was curious to see what was in the videos my grandmother gave me I felt like now I wasn’t ready for it, maybe tomorrow. We unpacked our things, took a small nap on the couch and then, after lunch, we went to visit Mirumo-sama. He seemed very happy to know everything had gone well, and I was really happy to see little Kouki again. Apparently he hasn’t been eating much, it could be because he’s missing his parents or because his body is changing and he’ll start eating meat. Seidou seemed worried about Kaneki-san, since he used to be human having to feed meat to his own son must be a hard thing to do, but I’m sure he can surpass that obstacle. Although, after he saw Seidou and me and we spend some time playing with him, when it was time for him to eat he drank every drop of milk from the pacifier. We stayed there for dinner, it was Mirumo-san that insisted, and the moment we got home and got ourselves in bed we fell asleep rather fast.

The next day, after I made lunch and we ate, he offered himself to wash the dishes so while he was at it I went to the bedroom to get myself dressed. I took my night shirt off, stretching my arms before taking the shorts off. I put the bandages on my chest to make it smaller and dressed black panties, not like someone is going to see those. It was weird to wear something like it, but it’s also pretty comfortable. I put one foot on the bed to put on the socks and suddenly he grabbed my waist and licked my shoulder-blade.

 

“I miss my sexy girlfriend already.. but at the same time I love my cute boyfriend so much.” He whispered and I chuckled.

 

“That’s very confusing.” I turned to him and he rubbed his nose against mine.

 

“I was thinking, since we don’t have anything to do today.. maybe we could have a date.”

 

“A date..?” He hummed. “Where?”

 

“Anywhere you want. We can go to the movies, then have a coffee somewhere.” Although we’ve been dating for a while we never got the chance to go on a proper date, unless our time in Germany counted as date, it probably did, but it was a good opportunity.

 

“Alright, it sounds fun.” I said, and he kissed me before going to get himself dress as well. After we were both ready we decided to go by foot to the mall, the one that’s not very far from our house, and we weren’t sure about which movie we should see. There weren’t many choices, there were some American Movies, and one of them caught my interest, so in the end we decided to go watch that one. It’s a comedy, the “Central Intelligence”, and I like every second of it, not only for spending time with Seidou but also because I got to see and hear his genuine laughter. It was a fun moment, we laughed lots of times because most of the movie was so silly it was impossible not to. On the end of the film we went to take a walk, and when we got home he helped me making dinner. We weren’t very sleepy, so I got the courage to finally watch the video my grandmother gave me. Seidou asked if I wanted to see it on my own, but his company and him alone makes me feel nice, so I asked him to stay with me. He smiled and after putting the cd on his computer and press start he sat on the couch and I sat between his legs, his arms wrapping around me. The first thing the video showed was my older brother’s face, smiling brightly.

 

“*Hello! My name is Arunolt and this is Nathaniel!” My other brother showed up next to him, they both seem younger then I remember. “We are making this video to show you our new baby sister, Karren! See, she’s just a little baby now, there’s still a lot of pranks we’re ogoing to perform on her!”

 

“*Boys, keep it down or you’ll wake her.” My father’s voice was the one voice I didn’t recall, but after hearing it it all came back to me. They filmed me as a baby on my mother’s lap, both of us sleeping peacefully. “I dare you to ever prank your baby sister, you’ll be grounder for a hole year.”

 

“*Awww dad!!” I actually laughed at that, because I do remember a few pranks they made on me, one of them including a doll that nearly made me pass out, and they were grounded for a while. That part of the video ended and it showed up a time where I was a bit older, I was walking along side Nathaniel when we got in the living room to find our mother singing while father played the piano for her. Her voice made me want to cry. When she saw us she held our hands and danced as she sang, so happily it was as if it was just a dream. Seidou’s arms got tighter around my abdomen, his chin resting on my shoulder.

 

 “*Come on, Rose, you know this part.” Father said to me and our mother stopped singing to hear me sing, which for a little kid wasn’t as bad as I thought, and then we kept smiling and dancing around. For some reason that really looked unreal, like it was another person’s memories, or like that didn’t happen at all. The next part of the video showed me and both my brothers, we must be around the same age where all those bad things happened. We were hiding in some bushes, spying on our parents who were cuddling on one of the garden’s benches.

 

“*Hi again! Here is Arunolt, Nathaniel and Karren! We are filming our parents because there are being all lovey dovey.” Arunolt said, focusing the camera on our parent who were now kissing each other.

 

“Ewww” I said and my brothers laughed before patting my head.

 

“*Don’t complain too much, baby sister, one day you’ll be doing that with a pretty guy.” Nathaniel said.

 

“*Not prettier than me, though.” He laughed before getting his hair destroyed.

 

“*Don’t listen to this idiot. Never forget, little Rose, as your brothers, we’ll kick the ass of any man who tries to hurt you. We love you more than anyone else in the world.” I couldn’t hold the tears anymore, it was painful.  

 

“*That’s right, we’ll always be there for you, baby sister. We’ll protect you.” The last thing the video showed was my smile, and I wasn’t sure of how to feel. I felt sad, I missed them all so much I can barely bare it, and I also felt angry. It’s so unfair. Seidou’s warm embrace kept me calm, it reminded me he also lost his family, he knows exactly how I feel right now. I turned to him and hugged him.

 

“How about we see the other video later?” He asked quietly and I nodded, cleaning my tears with the back of my hand. With his thumb he also cleaned one on my other eye, kissing my forehead afterwards. Without getting me off his lap he used his free hand to reach the computer and close the window, showing the wallpaper of him with his dog.

 

“Sei.. do you have anything of you and your family there?” I asked and he looked at me surprised.

 

“I might have, but.. I don’t feel like watching them.” I nodded and laid my head on his chest. If it took me so many years to even visit my home country and see a memory of my family it would be hard for him to do so in just a few months. “You probably know this, but.. sometimes it feels like if I go home, they’ll just be there waiting for me. It’s like yesterday I went to have lunch with them and now they’re not even here anymore.”

  

“I used to feel the same way.. I guess you’ll get used to the idea, with time.” As a reply he cuddled against me, his thumb moving slightly on my arm. It didn’t take too long for me to fall asleep on his arms, after all he’s so warm and comfy. I wasn’t sure for how long did I sleep, but when I woke up I was in bed with him sleeping besides me. He was so, so warm I was getting dizzy, so I got up and took off my pajama’s, then went to the wardrobe and put on the first sleeveless shirt I found. It was dark so I didn’t even see what shirt I put on, but it must be his since it’s a bit too big for me. I didn’t care though, I laid down besides him and closed my eyes, my chest hurt slightly but I was able to fall asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again! Hope you enjoy it :D kisses ^3^


	23. Kink

The next day I woke up earlier, I felt like I hadn’t sleep much so I was more sleepy than usual. I wanted to hear my mother’s voice again, I already missed it, so I put the video on with the minimum sound so I wouldn’t wake up Seidou. I had no idea how many times I heard it, but after a while I heard the bathroom door closing, so I turned it off and went back to the bedroom. I felt a bit weird, sad didn’t seem like the right word, but I felt like I wanted to be spoiled a bit. I yawned and looked down, blushing a bit when I noticed I was wearing Seidou’s shirt and it was too big for me. I smelled the sleeves and hummed at his scent, it smells so good, it made me feel safe.

 

“Cute..” I looked back and Seidou was looking at me up and down, a slight red color on his cheeks. I’ve heard somewhere that boys like to see girls with their shirts. “Wearing my shirt, nothing beneath.. are you tempting me?”

 

“I-I’m not, it was just the first thing I took. And I’m not n-naked under this..” He smiled and kissed my forehead. 

 

“You look tired. Do you want to sleep a bit more?” Is it that noticeable? I nodded and he hugged me, picking me up and laying in bed next to me. I hid my face on his neck, his scent was so good, so pleasant, that without thinking much I sucked the skin on his neck. He sighted, turning his face to the side to give me more access, and for some reason it came to my mind that thing that Saiko-san said when the three of us went out. “Now you can’t say you’re not tempting me, Rose.”

 

“Sei, are you a kinky guy?” He stared at me for a second, his normal expression turned into an embarrassed one. I don’t think I’ve ever seen his face this red.

 

“W-Why would you ask me something like that all of the sudden?” I frowned at the cute embarrassed face he was making.

 

“I was hoping you’d tell me what it means.” I said and he looked away. “But I also want to know if you are.”

 

“T-That’s.. well, I’m not, I mean.. I have my tastes, like any other person, but I don’t think I’m kinky or.. anything.” I continued to stare at him and he looked somewhere else again as he rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand. “How can I explain this..? Okay, so, a person is considered kinky when they have a lot of unusual sexual desires or fetishes, it depends from person to person. Usually everyone has at least one fetish, like huh.. getting aroused for a specific part of the body, or a situation, or even toys.. You know.. precise things.”

 

“Oh.. do you have any?” I asked, and for some reason my voice came out a bit weird. It’s still weird for me to talk about this kind of things.

 

“Well, to be honest I have a praise kink, and other small things.” Praising, huh.. I didn’t know that was even a thing. I had the impression that he didn’t want to tell me what were these ‘other small things’, but then I thought it might be fun to try to find out what they were. “How about you?”

 

“H-How am I suppose to know..” It was my turn to blush, so I hid my face on his shoulder and I heard him chuckle. I sighted as I took in his scent and my whole bod shivered as he gave small kisses on my neck. “But I like your smell, your voice.. and I love that you’re strong and protective and gentle.”

 

“I don’t think that counts, but it’s good to know.” He said, looking at me in the eyes. “But if you’re interested in knowing I can help you with that.”

 

“Would it be bad if I am interested?” I asked and he looked surprised for a bit, I was aware he was just messing with me but I really meant that. “I mean, it’s a way to get to know each other better, isn’t it? And I’d like to know what kind of things I like too.”

 

“Sure, I’d like to know more about that part of you and myself too.” Now that I think about it, what if I have some sort of weird tastes? I don’t know if I would be able to tell him, I’d probably be too embarrassed to say a word about it.

 

“I just hope I’m not into something weird.” He chuckled and kissed me.

 

“Actually, I think I might know something you like.” He said and I frowned. He knows something? Nothing came to my mind, so what could it be? “You got a bit turned on at that dream about me with Kaneki and Tsukiyama, so maybe you’re into those thing.”

 

“W-What things?” I asked and he smirked.

 

“You know.. gay things.” That’s also a thing? Well, I have to admit that just the thought of that made me feel really weird.

 

“I guess.. But t-that doesn’t mean I want you to do that.” I really can’t lie to him, not that I want to either way.

 

“For you, I’d do anything, Karren. All you need to do..” He whispered, sitting on my lap with his legs on both my sides and touching my chin to make me look at him in the eyes. I was positive that my face must look like a tomato right now. “.. is order me to.”

 

“S-Sei.. don’t say things like that.” He smiled and I felt a shiver down my spine when he moved his waist. “I’m not your boss to order you around. And I’m not a man either, shouldn’t I be on your lap?”

 

“Too bad you’re not, I’d love that.” Okay, now he’s just teasing me because of the gay thing. He must think I don’t have any strength, given to the face he made when I raised him up and pushed him against the bed, laying on top of him between his legs. I grabbed his hands and held them tightly with one hand and with the other I raised his knee, watching his face get slightly red. “This is a bit dangerous.”

 

“Maybe.” He smiled and kissed me more roughly than I expected, but I tried my best to keep up, moving my tongue against his, the same way he was doing. He took his shirt off and wrapped his legs around my waist, pushing it down against his. I enjoyed being on top of him, it was nice, but I prefer feeling his weight on me, so I let him turn us around and I opened my legs for him to lay between them. “I like this way better. Boy or girl, I’d still prefer being under you.”

 

“Is that so..” He whispered, kissing my jaw kindly. He suddenly looked at me more seriously. “Are you okay?”

 

“W-What?” I asked, not sure what he was talking about.

 

“I thought you were only tired, but you seem sad as well..” I looked down, a bit flushed at the fact that he was able to see that. I didn’t even feel that sad, just a bit. For some reason, I felt quite needy. His lips brushed against mine slowly, gently, before his hand grabbed my jaw so I would open my lips, his tongue licking my bottom lip before invading my mouth. He hasn’t smoked in a while, and without intending to I hummed pleasurably at his taste. His tongue moved slowly against mine as I wrapped my arms around his waist and grabbed his hair with the other, pushing it lightly. He gave me a few light kisses before ending the touch, biting his lips afterwards. “Is there anything I can do?”

 

“Hm.. you can kiss me again..” I answered and he chuckled.

 

“I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you just love this ship but then remember Kanae is dead :') i cry  
> Hope you're enjoying it, and I'll just warn you now that there will be some kinky things on later chapters ;D kisses ^3^


	24. Are you sure?

“What else can I do?” He asked, and my voice wouldn’t come out, my breathing hasty. It was like I was sinking into the bed, the way his fingers and tongue moved on my breast, licking the tip of my nipple with a smug smile on his face as he waited for me to answer. He moved his waist painfully slowly, getting himself almost out of me before thrusting with the same speed. I whimpered, and I did it louder when he sucked my breast. “Do you like this, Rose?”

 

“Sei, j-just.. do it p-properly..” I asked, wanting, needing him to go faster and harder. Even though this is the second time we do it I found the feeling of him inside me slightly different from the first time. It was good, really good, there was no stinging sensation, just heat. But, he’s been teasing me for an hour, although it seems like hours to me, and I already came once but this heat was starting to build up more and more and I felt as if I’m going to explode again.

 

“I don’t know what you mean.. you have to be more specific.” He said, and I growled in frustration.

 

“Stop teasing me.” I actually glared at him without meaning to, my black and red eyes meeting his brown ones, and surprisingly it made him blush. I felt him move inside me, it took me a while to realize he got bigger. His lips met mine, biting my bottom lips as he tried to make me open my lips, and when I did he put his tongue inside my mouth. I was so annoyed at all the teasing that I bit it, tasting sweet and flavorsome blood on my mouth, the taste making me moan. He finally listened to me and started moving, gently but faster than before, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing him down against me to make him go deeper. His chest was so close to my face that I couldn’t help it, I bit his chest hard, moaning again at the taste of his blood and he smirked.

 

“Do I taste that good?” He asked and I nodded. The wound closed and I licked the remains on his chest, licking my lips afterwards.

 

“V-Very.” He brushed against that spot that made my whole body squirm, and he fasted his thrust, grabbing my legs and pushing them up to his shoulders. On this angle I could see his member getting in and out of me, and he bit his lips as he looked at the same place. I was so close from all the teasing, and the moment his lips wrapped around my breast and sucked it I came, my back jerking and my nails burying on the skin from his back. He didn’t last much either, he thrusted faster and faster and then stopped, moaning as he came. He kissed my neck gently, moving to my jaw and lips, before getting out of me, wrapping the condom and putting it somewhere I didn’t see. When he laid next to me I pinched his nipple and he jumped. “I h-hate teasing..”

 

“Sorry, I’ll try not to do it much.” He said after chuckling. Then he sighted, closing his eyes, and I took that moment to get on top of him, resting my head on his chest. “We’ll have less opportunities to do this when they come back..”

 

“Why?” I asked. “It’s true it’s not going to be easy, trying to make less noise so Shuu-sama won’t find out my genre, but that doesn’t mean we can’t do it.” 

 

“Yeah but besides the genre part, he’s your family, I think you wouldn’t want him to hear us on those moments.” Well, yes, it would be awkward and embarrassing to deal with him after that, but honestly, I really don’t care. It’s only about Seidou and me, it’s our sex life and we can do it as many times as we want, not even Shuu-sama can get between that. He was there for me when I needed the most, he raised me and loved me like a sibling, he’s my family and I love him very much, but that doesn’t give him the right to control my life in any way. Besides, I know that he knows this, he’s just a bit too protective over me, and I really don’t mind, I know he’s just scared that I get hurt. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.. I don’t care if they listen. I’ve been listening to them ever since they started dating, so it’s only fair.” I said, and he laughed.

 

“Good point. I mean even when we’re totally alone we aren’t loud, but those two? They’re like wild animals, the sounds they make even make me hard sometimes.” He said, making a face as he remembered that, and I giggled. “Hey, it was a natural reaction, okay?”

 

“I remember that ‘natural reaction’.. I was the one who took care of it.” I said and he blushed a bit. “And then you say I’m the one with a fetish of gay men. Maybe I have but I’m not the only one.”

 

“I don’t, Rose, but those sounds are just dirty as hell. It’s like we have porn stars living next door.” What are those?

 

“Porn stars?”

 

“Yeah, the actors that-..” He said, and then blushed and looked at me. “Right.. you’ve never seen porn.”

 

“No.. why? Is it something common?”

 

“You can say that. It’s like.. huh.. people who film themselves having sex and then put the videos online. You can just search for anything on the internet, believe me, anything, there are people out there crazy enough to do some messed up things. Many of them are paid to do it, those are the porn stars, they’re more like actors. But there are people who just do it for fun.” Why would someone film themselves having sex, which in my point of view is something completely intimate, and then share it with people they don’t know? What are they thinking? Where are these people’s parents?

 

“That’s.. fucked up.” I said and he laughed.

 

“Oh man, you’re so cute when you swear.” His expression made me laugh.

 

“How about you, Sei? Have you ever filmed yourself?” His face turned to several colors between red and pink. I bet that was a yes.

 

“W-Well.. I did, once or twice, b-but it was for personal pleasure, I never really shared it with anyone. It was a long time ago.” I  so want to see that.

 

“And what are you doing on those videos?” I asked out of curiosity, and he stared at me, trying to say something, but only little gasps got out.

 

“I just.. touched myself, that’s all..” He said, looking away, and I hummed. I’ve only seen a picture of him when he was human, and he was adorable, so now I really want to see him touching himself with his cute face and cute everything.. I wonder if he moaned or not, and what did it sound like. I so want to see that, I really, really do. “… You want to see it, don’t you?”

 

“Yeah I do..” I kind of said it before thinking, and he sighted, looking everywhere except at me.

 

“Oh well.. your my lover, so.. okay. When I go over to my old house I’ll bring it.” I smiled and hid my face on his neck, feeling his wrapping his arms around my back. “I have to warn you, though, my body was less muscled and shorter, so.. it might not be as sexy as you think.”

 

“I don’t mind..” I said, kissing his jaw before hearing my phone ringing. I lazily grabbed it, smiling when I saw who was calling. “Hello, Shuu-sama?”

 

“Kanae! This is important, be honest with me, did you and Seidou-.. K-Ken!” I frowned at that. Did Shuu-sama just called Seidou by his first name? How weird. I heard a rustling sound and his voice seemed far away. “Give me the phone!”

 

“Leave them be, Shuu. Nothing of that happened!” What are they talking about? Seidou looked at me with curiosity and I put on speaker. “Come on baby, that was my imagination, it probably didn’t happen like that!”

 

“You know him better than I do and for you to do it like that then it’s probably the real thing! I swear I’m gonna kill that guy! Give me the phone!” We heard Kaneki-san laughing and more rustling sounds.

 

“Nope. Kanae, sorry about this, I kind of did something and now he thinks you two have rough sex and all, just tell him.” He said and I blushed, looking at Seidou who was looking as confused as I was. I wonder what did Kaneki-san do to make him think like that.

 

“Huh.. I can assure you we don’t, Kaneki-san.” Although I can’t say I wouldn’t like that.

 

“See, Shuu, they don’t. Let it go.”

 

“Are you sure?” Is he actually asking if I’m sure?

 

“I think Kanae would know if they fuck roughly or not. Anyways, thanks, Kanae, sorry for the bother.”

 

“I-It’s fine..” I said before he hung up. “What the hell was that..?”

 

“I dunno, but I think I’m gonna get some body guards, just for precaution.” He said and I chuckled.

 

“I can be your body guard.” He smirked at that, resting his hands on my ass cheeks, squeezing them lightly.

 

“I have other plans for you, and it also includes our bodies.”

 

“And that’s exactly why he wants to kill you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this tragedy happened, my computer deleted the things i wrote for this fic so i had to write it all over again, and it got very different from what it was, but i guess its a bit better ^^ hope you have an amazing 2017, a great Christmas and a Happy New Year ^3^


	25. Awkward

The next day we both went to Shuu-sama and Kaneki-san’s house, along with some of their friends, to welcome them home once they get back. They should be arriving at any minute, Hideyoshi and Chie were the ones who went to pick them up and took Mirumo-sama and Kouki with them. We made some snacks all together, which was hard because apparently I’m the only one who can actually cook something else than coffee, but in the end we managed to get something done, and someone even brought blood champagne. Hideyoshi’s girlfriend, Touka, I think that’s her name, got a message from him saying they were coming, so we all went to the hall and only waited about 5 minutes until they arrived. They looked different, happier, Kaneki-san had this smile I hadn’t seen before. He had Kouki on his arms, he was touching his hair and looking at it intensely. After celebrating for their return Hideyoshi nearly killed someone while opening that bottle of champagne, offering it to everyone, including me.

 

“Aren’t you underage?” He asked me, raising an eyebrow at me and then looked at Seidou, who smirked and nodded at him, and he put a small amount of it on my glass. I never really drank anything with alcohol, but trying doesn’t hurt. I took a sip and felt the burn on my throat and chest, my whole body shivered at the not so good feeling. Suddenly, Seidou hit his glass on mine gently, and drank his more than half filled glass on one go. I was surprised by that, does he feel the burn? Cause it burns, a lot! He sighted, licking his lips, and I blushed at the look he gave me.

 

“Is it too strong for you?” he asked, and from the look on his face he’s obviously messing with me. I tried to drink it again but it burned again, and I coughed, feeling his hand on my back rubbing in circles as he chuckled.

 

“Kanae, drinking? Now that’s new.” Shuu-sama said, and I was surprised to see a glass of water on his hands, not that I’m saying he’s a drinking person but whenever there’s a party and everyone is drinking he always joins them.

 

“I was just tasting it, but I don’t really like it. How about you, Shuu-sama?” I asked and he looked at Kaneki-san before looking down.

 

“Long story.. I’m not touching alcohol for a while.” Seidou and I looked at each other with curiosity.

 

“You pregnant?” Seidou asked all of the sudden and Kaneki-san, who was just passing by, nearly choked. Another thing I just noticed, Shuu-sama was trying not to looked at Seidou in the eyes, and his face was flushed. 

 

“N-No, Seido-.. Takizawa.. I’m not.” He said and I frowned at his weird behavior. Blushing and calling him by his first name? I wonder if it has anything to do with that weird phone call. Seidou said he was going to the kitchen and Shuu-sama looked down slightly embarrassed.

 

“Shuu-sama, is everything okay?” I asked and he coughed.

 

“Sorry, it was something Ken said, but forget about it, it’s nothing. So, you two.. how are you?” He asked, and I smiled.

 

“We’re okay, but I’m worried about you. Are you sure you’re okay?” I asked again and he smiled reassuringly, saying he was going to see how Kouki was doing. While he was walking Kaneki-san slapped his ass and he jumped, massaging that spot.

 

“Ouch! K-Ken, that still hurts, you know!” He said, looking slightly embarrassed for saying that out loud, and I couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. They have no idea the surprise that Hide-san prepared for them, but I bet they’ll like it. He told Seidou about it this morning, about the cameras hidden all over the house they were staying and inside the boat, basically they’re whole honeymoon inside that place was recorded, and they’ll receive it tomorrow, I think. I just hope they don’t put it too loud, although it’s not exactly bad it’s still a bit uncomfortable for me to hear him on those moments, let aside the fact that the sounds that are mostly heard are Kaneki-san’s and now Shuu-sama’s will join the party. Still, the thing that surprised me the most was that the idea of the cameras was Mirumo-san’s idea, and I wonder, and at the same time don’t, who exactly edited the videos and took care of all that.. It surely would be more than awkward to see and edit the videos where your own son is.. well.. on such a position. Or positions. Anyways, after the party ended and everyone helped cleaning up the house, Seidou and I stayed to help them making dinner, despite them saying we didn’t have to. I’m too used to help out with this kind of things, it’s not like I mind, for the contrary, I actually enjoy it. During dinner, though, the whole thing felt weird. Besides the weird looks, where Shuu-sama accidently looked at Seidou and he smiled at him, just those smiles people do when trying to sooth the mood, and Shuu-sama got up to get something and hit his knee on the door, and Kaneki-san was trying not to laugh.

 

“Come on, Otouto, this is getting way too weird.” Seidou said, and Kaneki-san shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I told you, I promised him I wouldn’t tell. Why don’t you ask him?” He said, and he seemed to be having fun with this. Well, it was funny, but it worries me. Seidou sighted, that smile still on his face, and then he got up and followed Shuu-sama to the kitchen. Wait, is he seriously going to talk to him? The curiosity was killing me, and Kaneki-san was looking at me, biting his lips, trying not to laugh.

 

“Fine, let’s go.” I said, and he got up as fast as I did, trying not to make any noise, as we got behind the kitchen’s door, trying to hear them out.

 

“-and if you’re not okay with something about me, I want to know, so I can help, okay?” Seidou said.

 

“That’s very considerate of you, Takizawa-san, thank you.” I heard Shuu-sama say. “But everything’s fine, sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay. Well, if you ever want to tell me about it, just say.” I just realized Seidou is really cute when he’s being comprehensive.   

 

“So.. changing the subject. You and Kanae..” Oh my god, don’t tell me he’s going to ask what I think he’s going to ask. “Have you two, you know-..”

 

“Do you really want to ask me that?” Seidou asked. “Rather, are you sure you want to hear it from me?”

 

“Ah.. good point.” Shuu-sama said, and I felt relieved for a moment there. It would be so awkward to have to talk to him later. I felt Kaneki-san poking my shoulder and pointing back to the living room, so we went back and sat on our places, looking at each other and smiling.

 

“I’m glad they could work this out.” He said, and I nodded. “What are you gonna tell him?”

 

“Oh.. huh.. I’ll just tell him the truth, I guess..” I said, and he smiled. I understood he was talking about what was I going to tell Shuu-sama, to answer the question he was about to do to Seidou.

 

“And that would be..?” He asked and I my cheeks flushed for sure. 

 

“T-That we.. hm..” Oh no, this is going to be harder than I thought. I can’t even tell Kaneki-san.

 

“How did it go?” He must have noticed I was getting way to shy about it, but his new question isn’t any better.

 

“It was.. really g-good.” I said, making him chuckle, probably for my embarrassment.

 

“You know that you don’t have to worry about telling him, right? What’s done is done, it’s not like he can change anything. Although I can’t really talk, I never had to deal with telling my parents or siblings I’m not a virgin, so I don’t know how you must be feeling. But I know Shuu, and he might be a bit overprotective sometimes, but he won’t get mad or anything.” He said, and I couldn’t stop thinking that Kaneki-san is really amazing. Shuu-sama makes me feel happy and a lot more, but Kaneki-san sure knows how to make me feel better when I’m sad or nervous about something.

 

“I..” I was about to thank him, but the sound of Kouki crying made Kaneki-san grin and get up.

 

“I even missed this cry.” He said, before going to the sofa, where he and Shuu-sama had laid Kouki and wrapped him in a blanket. He picked Kouki up and kissed his forehead, cupping his face and humming some song I never heard before, but it made my chest warm as I looked at that scene. 

 

“Kouki is very lucky, for having parents like you and Shuu-sama.” That kind of came out without I intended, but it made him smile.

 

“Thank you. I bet you’ll be a great parent too.” I smiled and looked at the door, where Shuu-sama and Seidou were getting in the room. After we helped cleaning the dishes Seidou and I went home, and I was only when we got inside that I remembered that we forgot to give them the gifts we brought from Germany, but we’ll give it to them tomorrow. I was thinking of talking to Shuu-sama tomorrow as well, the sooner he knows about it the best, so that we can be more comfortable about it too.

 

“I’m gonna talk to him tomorrow, I promise.” I said, and Seidou wrapped his arms around my waist when I got in bed.

 

“There’s no need to rush, you know? Just tell him when you feel ready.” He said and I smiled.

 

“Tomorrow.. because tomorrow night I won’t be able to hold myself.” I whispered and grabbed his member, giving it a small squeeze, making his jump and look at me half surprised half amused.

 

“Damn.. who taught you to be such a tease?” He said and I took my hand off, making him groan.

 

“Yeah, who would do such a thing?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what happened with Tsukiyama for his strange behavior you can read it in chapter 61 of Under My Skin, a chapter i had a lot of fun writing X3 hope you're enjoying it! Kisses ^3^


	26. Run

On the next morning, I woke up earlier than usual when I felt the bed shifting, making me look back to see Seidou getting up. He went to the closet without making a noise and grabbed the shorts he normally uses when he goes training. I yawned, sitting on the bed, and even though I just woke up I wasn't feeling very sleepy.

 

“Sorry, did I woke you up?” 

 

“It’s okay.” I said as I started to get up. I couldn’t stop looking as he bend down to dress the shorts, and at the way he dressed a tank top shirt and used an elastic on his hair to keep it from going to his face.

 

“I’m going for a run.” He stated and I nodded. He gave me a gentle kiss and was about to leave when I called him.

 

“Wait.. I’ll go with you.” I said and he looked surprised, but smiled. It's been a while since I do exercise, but I want to see if I'm still in shape. I was fast as I got up and dressed some shorts and a t-shirt, joining him at the front door when I was done.

 

“I don’t want to sound rude, but are you sure you can keep up?” He asked. It’s true I don’t run almost every day like he does, nor train as much as him, but my stamina is pretty good. Maybe I should start training more often as well.

 

“Let’s find out.” He smiled and closed the door behind us, stretching his arms before starting. I also stretched up my legs and arms, feeling that uncomfortable but expected sting on my muscles. After we were ready to start we ran at a reasonable speed, it wasn’t very fast but it wasn’t very slow either, and to be honest I wasn’t sure where we were going, I just followed him. He was fast, but as I said before I have a good stamina, so I was able to keep up. I noticed some girls that usually looked at him, I know it's hard not to look, but it still made me feel a bit uneasy every time a girl looked at him up and down. We had been running for a while, about an hour, when he suddenly got in front of me and started running backwards. I was going to warn him that there was an electricity pole but he dodged it without a problem. The way he dodged when he sensed something behind him without looking was pretty cool.

 

“Mind if we stop here?” He asked, and I nodded before I sat down on a bench near us. I felt a bit tired, and sweaty, after all it’s really hot outside, I'm already planning to drink four water bottles when we get back. When I looked to the side to see him I frowned as I watched him putting his hand on the gates of someone’s garden. I got up and was surprised to see a dog licking his hand, his tail shaking like crazy. When Seidou looked up at me he smiled and patted the little dog’s head. “I’ll come back later, Rocky.”

 

“Rocky?” I asked, and he smiled sadly. I remember that name, and now that I’m taking a good look at the dog, I’m sure I’ve seen it before. That’s the dog that's with him on his computer's wallpaper. "He's your dog?”

 

“Was. My dad’s the one who takes care of him now, but.. well, I like to see him sometimes.” He said. I hummed, walking next to him and looking at the house. It’s such a regular house, if I didn’t know it was his I’d say a normal and perfect family lived there. And, technically, it did. I patted the dog’s head too, and it licked my arm, making me smile. Seidou smiled at me, and made signal with is head for us to keep going. I nodded, following him in a faster rhythm than before. He was silent for a while, and then I grabbed his hand and he slowed down a bit.

 

“I know this is none of my business but.. why didn’t you keep him?” I asked and he frowned, tilting his head to the side.

 

“Of course it’s your business, Rose. You took me to your home, made it my home, I wouldn’t just bring him with me without asking you..” He has a point.. But I wonder why he never asked, I really wouldn't mind as long as he doesn't make much of a mess.

 

“Hm.. why don't you ask now?" I said and he stared at me for a while before whispering.

 

"You mean.. If I can keep him?"

 

"Is he well behaved inside a house?" I asked and he nodded.

 

"He's used to the inside.. my dad's the one who doesn't like to have him in." I hummed at that.

 

"Well.. alright.” He stopped running and looked at me with surprise. I smiled and kissed his cheek. “You already did so much to me, it's the least I can do. And.. he's part of your family, so if you ever decide to bring him, know he'll always be welcome.”

 

“I.. thank you.” He said, hugging me tightly. I chuckled, leaning against him, and when he released me I smiled and started running fast, looking behind to see him smile as he followed me. It took him less than a minute to catch me up, but it was worth trying. When we got back home we took a quick shower together before I went to make lunch. Just like I intended to, I was planning on having the conversation with Shuu-sama today. I was nervous, obviously, it was like admitting to a parent or older brother who I look up to that I had sex for the first time. After we had lunch we went to Shuu-sama’s home, and I thought that maybe having Kaneki-san there would make things easier, but he must have thought otherwise, because he said he and Seidou were going to take Kouki outside and take the dogs to a walk. I guess I really need to be a man and tell him. Metaphorically speaking..

 

“Shuu-sama.” I called him and he looked at me, humming as he arranged the flowers on the dinner table. “I’d like to tell you something.”

 

“What about?”

 

“About.. huh.. me and Sei.” I could already feel my hands shaking a bit. Why am I so nervous? He smiled at me, leaning against the table.

 

“Alright.. go ahead.” The way he was smiling at me made me feel more relaxed about it.

 

“We.. while we were in Germany, we had.. huh..” I tried to say, and he sighted, getting himself straight.

 

“Before you tell me what I think you’re about to tell me I’d like to know something else.” He asked, and I felt my face heating up. He took my hand and offered the chair next to him for me to sit down, so I did, and he sat on the one next to me. “Come on, we haven’t spoken properly in a while, tell me how was the trip, who did you meet, everything!”

 

“E-Everything?” He nodded, . I started telling him everything, the way I was greeted by our family there, how my grandmother gave me so many things from my family, showed him the ring and all. Eventually I was so carefree from talking to him about I just came out and say the rest. “And while we were on the tent, we were just talking at first, but then things started to get intimate and.. well, it just happened and it was better than I imagined.. He’s really gentle and careful.”

 

“Gentle, huh.. he doesn’t seem like the gentle type.” There’s a type for this kind of thing?

 

“Almost too much, I felt like I wanted to hit him at some point.” That made him chuckle. “And how about you, Shuu-sama? I want to hear about your trip as well!”

 

“It was great, really great, Dubai is just amazing, we have to go there again! The people were nice, we had all the privacy in the world and Ken, oh my god, he’s really.. breathtaking. He can be both gentle and rough whenever he wants to, and speaking of rough, I think my waist hasn’t healed yet..” I giggled. That really sounds like him, he seems very kind, but sometimes also looks very much deadly. Kind of like Seidou, although he hasn’t shown me much of his rough side. I sincerely hope he does it soon, although I love the way he treats me like a fragile treasure, I’d also like to see him more wild. “We had a lot of fun, but we missed this here. Now I’m just scared that now that our honeymoon is over our times to get intimate will be much less..”

 

“I don’t think neither of you can take more than a week without doing anything..” He hummed, looking amused.

 

“You say that now, but in a while you’re the one who can’t hold it in your pants for a week.” I made an expression as if I was shocked and he laughed, making me laugh too. I’m not ever going to admit it, but I think just doing it the first time has made me want to do it more, it’s like that itch I’m not able to scratch. I was really thankful for the comprehension and for the way he made me feel so calm and sure, and I couldn't help but hug him, making him jump.

 

“I don’t think I ever thanked you for everything..” I whispered and I felt him chuckling.

 

“You don’t have to thank me.. you do enough for me.” He said, patting my head. “How about we make dinner together?”

 

“Sounds good.”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a good valentine's day <3 Next chapter coming soon, kisses ^3^


	27. Sounds

I talked to Shuu-sama about many things while we made dinner, but one of them got me thinking. He said he wanted to pierce his nipples, he has wanted to do that before but the opportunity never came and he eventually stopped thinking about it, but since Kaneki-san did one on his tongue and seemed to like piercings as well the idea came back, only this time he’s really considering it. I can’t say I don’t like piercings, but doing one was a thought that never crossed my mind, specially on my nipples, hell, that must be painful. But it does look hot.

After dinner Kaneki-san’s friend came by to give them the video of their wedding, giving me and Seidou one as well. We decided it was best to let them have privacy, specially since there are footages of their honeymoon mixed up in there (obviously, ours don’t have that part). So we went home and saw the video that was given to us, it was mostly photos of us, and everything was so romantic, it was really cute. When it was about time to get in bed I took my clothes off and dressed one of Seidou-s night shirts (it’s becoming a habit) before I laid down on the middle of the bed, hitting my face on the soft pillows and sighting heavily. My muscles were tingling, because of the running from this morning, and I’m pretty sure I’ll be sore tomorrow. The bed shifted when Seidou laid down next to me and I rolled to the side to give him more space.

 

“What you said today, about my dog.. I’m really thankful for that. You’re the best..” I turned my face to him and he smiled, caressing my cheek with the hand that wasn’t supporting his head. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

 

“You don’t need to thank me for that.” He really didn’t, after all he was the one who helped me getting the courage to go back to my old home, and thanks to him I got to meet my family, got to remember them again. I felt his lips on mine and I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue caressing my own gently. Since he hasn’t smoked in a while I could taste him, and he tastes sweet and addictive, it’s different from anything I ever tasted. Probably another advantage of dating a half-ghoul, he doesn’t taste like a human nor a ghoul, but an pleasant mix of both. “You taste really good..”

 

“Do I?” He asked during the kiss, and I hummed, laying myself on top of him. “I think you taste delicious, too.”

 

“Should I be scared by that?” I felt him smile against my lips, before he slid his hand under the too big t-shirt, stopping when he reached my hips and felt nothing but skin. I couldn’t help but smile a bit when he stopped the kiss to look at me with a raised brow. I licked my lips, reaching down for his neck and biting it gently. I went down to his chest and then to the abdomen, and stopped when I was right in front of his groin, pushing his boxers down to his knees. I blushed, mostly because I suddenly kind of forgot how to do this properly, but technically I didn’t know how to do it the first time either, so I just thought I’d try to do the same as I did before. I grabbed his member and shyly kissed the tip, closing my lips around it before. I tried to put most of him inside my mouth but as soon as it reached my throat I had to stop, bobbing my head slightly up and down. With my free hand I tried to prepare myself, although it didn’t felt as good as it does when he’s the one doing it. I looked up when he grabbed my hair, watching his eyes close and his other hand go to his mouth so he could keep quiet, but when my teeth accidently hit his skin he moaned and put his hand on my chin.

 

“R-Rose, come here..” He said before sitting down and I got up, his lip meeting mine and his hand on my nape pushing me further against him. I groaned, sitting on his lap as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me more passionately and rocked his hips against mine, the friction making both of us moan lowly. He started to push my t-shirt up and while I took it off for him he removed his too, kicking his boxers off as well. He grabbed a condom from one of the shelves of the bedside table and ripped the cover with his teeth, but before he could put it on himself I placed my hand on his.

 

“Teach me?” That came out like a question, and he smiled like I had said something funny.

 

“God, you’re adorable..” He said suddenly, making me blush. “Okay, so you push this part up a bit, then place it on the head and make it slide thru the rest. Careful not to rip it off.”

 

“Hm..” Saying it like that doesn’t sound very complicated. I tried to do it as he said but when I tried to slide it I was so careful not to rip the condom that it wasn’t sliding, and I heard him chuckling before putting his hand on mine and helping me. When it was done he kissed my cheek, and a thought came to my mind. Would it be different if he didn’t wear it? It must feel different, both him and me. “Isn’t it weird?”

 

“No, but even if it did, I care more about your safety than my pleasure.” I hummed, thanking him lowly as he grabbed my waist, pushing me against him and licking my neck sensually. His hands travelled thru my back, my hips and waist in a slow pace. I got on my knees, never stopping the kiss as I grabbed his member and aligned it with my sex, slowly dropping my body down on him. I bit his lip and he moaned, grabbing my hips more tightly and laying me on my back. He stayed still for a while, waiting for my body to adjust, and when he moved I grabbed his hair and pushed it harder than I intended. “F-Fuck..”

 

“Sorry, d-did I hurt you?” I asked and he shook his head, starting with gentle thrusts. He started to build a rhythm, too slow, too gentle, and it didn’t take long for me to want more. I tried to move my hips to fasten the pace, but he just wouldn’t move, it was frustrating. I felt him smile against my neck and I realized he was doing it on purpose. “Faster, S-Sei.”

 

“Make me.” He whispered. I really feel like hitting him sometimes. I groaned in frustration, rubbing my hands on his back, down and down, until I had an idea. I raised my legs, resting them on his shoulders, and put my hands on his ass cheeks, burying my nails on the skin there. At that he thrusted hard, like, really hard and fast and it felt so good I couldn’t stop a high moan that escaped my throat. I kicked myself mentally for that, I can’t moan like that again, it was way to girly..

 

“A-Ah please, Sei d-do it like that.” I said lowly and he sighted.

 

“But if I hurt you, tell me.” I nodded, and finally, finally he started thrusting. It felt so good when he started doing it hard, I guess I like it like that more than slow and gentle.

 

“F-Faster..!” I tried to keep down, but sometimes he hit that spot inside me that made me see starts and I couldn’t stop moaning, although this time I did my best to try not to sound so feminine. He stopped, suddenly, and I groaned again. I looked at him questionably and he grinned, kissing my jaw before whispering.

 

“You’re so cute, making sounds like that.. But you’re not being convincing enough..”

 

“N-No, I w-wasn’t..” I felt my face flushing a bit too much, making him chuckle.

 

“Let’s try something.” He whispered, right before he got out of me and turned me around, slowly getting inside me again. This was a new position for me, it felt amazingly good and I had to grab the sheets tightly when he moved, and when I pushed my waist back against him he moaned loudly. “S-Sei..?”

 

“It’s so good, b-baby..” My chest felt warm, knowing I was being able to make him feel good. When he thrusted again I covered my mouth so I wouldn’t let out another moan, but he just moaned highly like before. The faster he thrusted the louder he moaned, and my abdomen got uncomfortably tight. I raised myself on my elbows and looked back at him. He looked at me with a grin and made a beautiful expression.

 

“Ah w-what are you-..?” He moved his waist in a way that got him so deep inside me I lost my strength, his loud moan giving shivers down my spine and making me raise my waist to feel it again. He stopped, and I groaned, but when I looked back he grinned. He’s doing this on purpose!

 

“If you react like that with my moans, than I can’t wait to see your reaction next..” I wondered what he meant by that, but at the same time I didn’t.

 

“A-Ah!” T-That.. that wasn’t coming from this room, when I realized that I could almost feel myself getting wetter. Now I wanted to get inside the sheets and hide in there for a week. I heard him chuckling before he did the same thing he had done with his waist.

 

“I-I.. ah! S-Sei!” He moved a bit too harsh all of a sudden, but it felt so good I grabbed his hair and pushed it again.

 

“Fuck aah.. ” He bit my shoulder gently before finally starting to thrust, hard and fast, hitting all the places inside me that made me feel dizzy and the warmness on my abdomen was becoming too much. The sounds coming from the other room, plus the ones Seidou was doing himself were enough to make it too much, the moment he got deeper inside me again I came. Instead of pushing his hair I clenched my nails on his shoulder and he groaned, moving faster and biting my neck harder this time as he climaxed. He rested his head on my shoulder and kissed his way to my neck, licking the spot he just bit. “If you don’t mind, I’m gonna sleep here.”

 

“Please, don’t.” I said, smiling when he laid down next to me. He didn’t look tired, just sleepy, and he sighted into the pillow before closing his eyes. I closed my eyes too, but I couldn’t sleep, after all the sounds on the other room were getting higher, now that we were quiet we could hear them so well it was like they were on the same room as us, at it made me embarrassed for some reason. I didn’t want to listen, but sometimes it looks like when we don’t want to hear something those sounds get even worse.

 

“Damn it.” He whispered and I opened my eyes. “It’s their fault..”

 

“What is?” I asked lowly and he made a cute sound that sounded like he was weary.

 

“I’m getting hard again.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner, it's a crappy chapter really but I currently have 5 fics I'm working on and the others took a lot of my time and imagination :P still, hope you don't give up on me aha I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can! Kisses ^3^


	28. C-Collar?

A month passed rather quickly, Kouki was now 5 months old and he seemed to be understanding what we say more and more each day. Seidou and I have been working on their flower shop so that they can be at home with Kouki, but today is our day off, and so is tomorrow, and we decided to take the day to go to Seidou’s old house so he could bring some things he said he needed. I wasn’t sure if I should go, it’s not like I mind going, I just want to give him some space too, but he insisted. The walk to his old place was rather slow compared to the last time, after all we were walking in a normal pace, and I could see he was worried about going there, even though he was trying not to make it noticeable. I grabbed his hand and smiled at him, trying to make him feel more confident, making him smile back.

 

“Thanks.. for coming with me.” He said, and I squeezed his hand. I already told him that he doesn’t need to thank me, after all he helped me with the same thing. We walked side by side until we got there, then he took a key from under a vase that was on the window and opened the door. The first thing I saw was that small dog jumping on Seidou’s legs, begging him for some spoils, and he got on his knees to pet him. I have to admit it is pretty adorable. He showed me around, looking a bit sad every time we passed through the door of his sister’s room, it was easy to guess since her name was written on it with sparkles.

 

“Seina.. That’s a really pretty name.” I said, making him smile. It’s cute that both of their names have ‘Sei’ on the beginning. He said I could wait in his old bedroom while he searched for some photos he wanted to take, and the moment I got inside his room I couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on my face. The room was pretty simple, blue and green walls and matching curtains and pillows, with photos mostly of him in graduation and receiving diplomas, then of him on the first day at work and then the last one I guessed that must be him and his sister, she was wearing a university uniform so it was probably her first day there. I looked at his bed, it was a single bed much smaller than ours, and when I sat on it I heard something fall on the wooden floor, under the bed. I frowned, getting down to try to reach for whatever it was, and I had to take some boxes out of the way to reach a photo. It was a picture of him with his parents and sister on Christmas, they seemed really happy. I placed the picture on the bed and I was about to put the boxes back on their previous place but I saw an image that made my whole face turn red. My first question of many is.. why is that girl tied up, dressed with those weird black clothes, with a collar around her neck? Isn’t she uncomfortable?  And why is there a man behind her saying such awful things to her..? Is Seidou into this kind of thing? I looked back into the box and my last question was answered when I saw a red and black leather collar inside. I grabbed it, out of curiosity, and before I could put it back in it he appeared on the door.

 

“Hey, I found-..” He stopped midway in the room, his face turning probably redder than mine when he saw me with the collar on my hand. I felt embarrassed and guilty for touching his things without permission.

 

“I-I’m sorry, Sei, I shouldn’t touch y-your things without permission..”

 

“It’s.. it’s fine.. I just.. you must think I’m really.. perverted.” He said lowly, and I frowned. Why would I think that? I mean, this is a bit.. different, for me, and a bit perverted too, but liking something like this doesn’t make a person perverted in my opinion. Maybe I should be making a scene or something, after all I don’t really like to imagine myself in the same position as that woman, but for him I would do that and more, and I trust him enough.

 

“I don’t really mind.” I said and it was his time to frown. The truth is, if he likes it I don’t mind trying it, I have to admit I am quite curious about how this whole thing works. “If you ever want to.. w-we can try.”

 

“No, Hell no, I’m n-not.. just because I used to be into it doesn’t mean I want to do that.. I wouldn’t want to make you feel.. uncomfortable.” Although he said that he looks more uncomfortable about this than I am. I decided to change the topic.

 

“Hm.. so what are you gonna take?” I asked, watching his shoulders relax a bit.

 

“Just some pictures of my family and.. oh, I was looking for that one.” He said, grabbing the one on his bed and adding them to the few photos he had on his hand, before going to his closet and putting some clothes on a box along with the photos. “These are new, and since someone likes to wear my clothes.. here.”

 

“You say that, but I know you like it.” I teased and he smiled and winked at me, handing me one of his sweaters. It’s definitely too big for me, but he always says I look cute with his clothes on, and honestly I like to wear them too. He put it inside the box and while he went to get something to close it I couldn’t help myself, I grabbed the collar and put it beneath the clothes in the same box he just arranged. He came back and used some adhesive tape to cover it, and after I put the other boxers back under his bed we left. Luckily we didn’t meet with his father, at least not until we got out the gate. I wasn’t expecting them to look so much alike, he had the same hair color that Seidou used to have and their eye color are the same, but Seidou is taller and finer. The way they looked at each other was shuddering, I could see just from Seidou’s eyes just how angry and repulsed he was with his father, and the feeling seemed mutual. They were silent for a painful minute, before he grabbed my hand and turned to the other way.

 

“Let’s go.” Seidou said, and I looked back at his father and saw how revolted he looked. It made me sad, to see how bad their relationship is. I don’t blame either of them, but they could deal with this situation in another way, not talking to each other and sending death looks every time their paths cross doesn’t seem like a way to make things better. But, that’s not my call, it’s theirs, so I’m not going to even mention it. Once we got home he put the things on our bedroom and got a call from Kaneki-san, asking us if we wanted to go have a swim on their pool. That sounded great, really, but I didn’t feel very comfortable in going, after all I can’t expose myself. I couldn’t even go into the water, but then Kaneki-san suggested me to dress some shorts and at least put my legs in the water, since today is really hot outside. So, while they went to get themselves dressed, since Seidou didn’t have any swimming shorts Shuu-sama lend him ones, I waited near their pool with Kouki on my legs and I couldn’t help the blush that surely appeared on my cheeks when the three of them showed up. I have seen Shuu-sama’s body before, although he looks more muscled and he has his nipples pierced, but not Kaneki-san’s, since he usually doesn’t walk around the house without at least a shirt and some boxers on, but I wasn’t very surprised to see he’s really muscled and sensual. His tattoos, which he made on his bachelor party along with Seidou, were a tribal styled centipede on his chest next to their son’s name and a huge tree with red leaves that fills his whole back. I have to admit he’s really good-looking, but it felt weird to look at him like that, so I just looked away. Or at least tried. Being surrounded by gorgeous men and to try not to look at them sure is hard.

  

“Ah it’s so cold!” Shuu-sama said, getting inside the pool and picking up Kouki, who was previously sitting on my legs. Seidou on the other hand just jumped inside and nearly got me soaking wet. As I said before, I wasn’t planning to get in the water, however, Kaneki-san had other plans. I was talking with Shuu-sama, not really paying any attention to my surroundings and I felt a sudden push on my back and fell with a totally not manly squeak in the water.

 

“K-Kaneki-san!” I looked at him with disbelief and he laughed, making it hard for me not to laugh too. I can’t believe he did that! I put my hands against my chest, trying to cover myself after noticing how the water got my shirt tighter.

 

“I’m so sorry but I couldn’t resist!” He said, and I threw water at him, making him laugh even more. Seidou just chuckled and hugged me, the water was cold but his body felt warm, so I let him move us to one of the edges of the pool with me between him and the edge. Kaneki-san eventually got inside and started talking to Shuu-sama.

 

“He’s really different, isn’t he?” He whispered, and I assumed he was talking about Kaneki-san. “I used to hear rumors about him being heartless and merciless, so serious and unreadable..”

 

“He used to be like that a bit, but I guess people change when they’re happy.” I whispered back, looking back at the couple next to us who were playfully messing with each other. I smiled, realizing that he wasn’t the only one who changed, we all did, in our own ways.

 

“Do you think I changed?” His question made me look back at him, and I playfully patted his head.

 

“You did, but you’re still a huge puppy.” That made him laugh, and that laugh made my day. He kissed me lightly and since we were quiet we overheard something Kaneki-san was saying.

 

“If you’re into that, I can be your waifu and do whatever you want me to do.. Daddy” Kaneki-san said, not loudly but enough for us to hear. They’re talking about sex, aren’t they? Why did Kaneki-san call Shuu-sama dad? And what’s a ‘waifu’? Is that one of those ‘fetishes’? I felt my face heating as I remembered that extra thing I put in the box we brought.. That’s a fetish too, isn’t it?

 

“Are you seriously talking about that.. in here.. with us right next to you..?” Seidou said, but I could see he was just messing with them.

 

If only that was the only thing we overheard them saying..

 

 


	29. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm really sorry for the delay. A lot of things changed in my life and I needed some time to think.. Anyways, exams started again but worry not I will not give up on my baby fics ever! Hope you like it ^^

The rest of that day didn’t go as well as we wished. Apparently Kouki has been having a few troubles lately, he starts screaming and letting out this weird and oddly intimidating scent that makes me have shivers down my spine. Kaneki-san thought that maybe their best option would be to go see Eto, the half ghoul woman who’s done nothing but bad things, and worse, who hurt Seidou. At first I couldn’t believe why would Kaneki-san propose such a thing, but Kouki is the most important thing on their lives, so he must be really desperate to even thing of that possibility. In the end, they decided to make that their last option, and took Kouki to Shuu-sama’s sister to see if she can examine him and discover what might be wrong with him. I can’t say I’m not worried, Kouki’s like a nephew to me, and I’m his godfather, so of course I’m worried, but I think that maybe Kaneki-san is a bit too concerned about this. It can be something serious, but it also might be something more simple than it looks. Kouki’s just a baby, he doesn’t understand a thing of this world, so it could really be anything. Well, I’d probably react the same way as Kaneki-san if my own child was involved, so I can’t blame him for being so worried. However, right now, I’m concerned about Seidou, because he hasn’t said much since Eto was mentioned.

 

“Are you okay?” I asked, and he looked at me with a small smile.

 

“Just worried.” He said, laying on our bed and giving me space to lay next to him. “Kouki is Kaneki’s child, to actually want to take him to her.. I can’t even imagine how concerned he must be.”

 

“I was thinking the same thing..” He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckle, intertwining our fingers afterwards.

 

“If.. If we ever.. you know..” I felt my face heating up, because if he’s talking about what I think he’s talking I already know what he’s going to say. “I’d be worried sick.. probably I’d do whatever it takes, same way Kaneki’s doing..”

 

“Me too..” At that he smiled and wrapped his arm around me, bringing me closer until my chest hit his. I started thinking about that, about how it must be to have a life growing inside me, to feel kicks and turns. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt his hand on my belly, making me shiver. He left his hand there, just moving slightly like he was being extra careful, and he didn’t need to say anything, his touch alone was enough for me to know what he’s thinking. I couldn’t help but smile, because I can almost feel that he wants this as much as I do. But I know I’m still too young, so maybe after I go to college.

 

“I love you.” He suddenly said, and I kissed his shoulder to hide the blush that is still on my cheeks.

 

“I love you too, Sei.” Now that I think about it, if I ever do have a child then I’ll have to come out with my real identity.. that means I’ll have to tell Shuu-sama about it.. I always knew that I can’t hide myself forever, and I don’t want to, but I’ve lived like this for so long and I don’t want him to look at me differently. But at the same time I don’t want to hide myself anymore, I want to be able to wear dresses and learn how to walk on heels, I want to use tops and cute bikinis and go to the beach or to the pool with everyone. It really makes me want to tell Shuu-sama who I really am, but it makes me a bit nervous just for thinking about it.

 

“What are you thinking about?” He asked lowly and I sighted.

 

“About the day I’ll have to tell Shuu-sama that I’m a girl. I can’t pretend to be a man forever..” I felt him smiling before he looked at me in the eyes.

 

“You have the right to be whoever you want to be, as long as you’re happy..” His hand met my cheek gently and I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch.

 

“I know, and I know he thinks like that too, but.. It’s still hard.” It’s difficult for me to explain how I feel. It’s like I’m being held down, not being able to go where I want to go and do what I wanna do, or be who I want to be. This gender thing is like a collar around my neck, and although I’m the one holding the leash part of me is scared to let it loose.

Thinking about collars and leashes made me think about that, and it made my cheeks burn again. I tried not to think about it too much.

 

“Just tell him when you feel ready.” He said, and I nodded without thinking, I got distracted for a moment. I internalized what he said, but then another issue came to my mind, and although I’m not sure if I should mention it I decide to ask.

 

“How about you?” It kind of came up like that, and he looked at me obviously confused and a bit flushed.

 

“M-Me? I’m a guy, and I intend to stay like that?” He said and I chuckled, because that wasn’t what I was going to ask, but it was funny to see him react like that. 

 

“Sorry, that’s not what I was going to ask.. I was asking about you telling your father what you feel, about.. well, everything.” I could see he got a bit uncomfortable with that.

 

“I don’t know how to talk to him anymore. Despite what happened, he’s still my father, but.. running away when our family needed him the most was not something I even imagined he would be able to do, you know? Even if the outcome would be the same, even if I lost them all, at least he’d try to protect his own family.” I hummed, thinking about what he just said, and I kissed his hand before sighting.

 

“I can’t say I understand how you feel, Sei, but.. your family is also his family. He’s probably just as in much pain as you are.. You both lost them, and I don’t know, maybe you should talk about it. If not for yourselves, at least for your mom and sister, I never had the chance to meet them, but I’m sure they wouldn’t want you two to never talk again. And I’m not saying you have to forgive him, nor accept him, but why don’t you at least hear what he has to say?” He looked at me with surprise, but then smiled sweetly and pushed me against his chest in a small hug.

 

“You.. You are amazing, you know that? And you’re right.. I’ll try to talk to him. Tomorrow.” I nodded and felt his hand on my hair, just rubbing slightly. We kind of fell asleep like that, we didn’t even get in the covers, and the next morning I woke up first and covered him with one of the sheets I keep in the closet in case it gets cold. I took a quick shower and when I saw he was still asleep I smiled and got dressed before kissing his forehead and going to the house next door. They weren’t there already, it’s only 9 am, but they wanted to go to Shuu-sama’s sister so they must have gone there earlier. I made the beds, cleaned and washed the floor, did the usually clean up of the whole house, I’m not in any hurry since there was a note on the fridge saying they weren’t having lunch at home, so I didn’t really need to do anything else. I don’t like to have nothing to do, so I just did things much slowly and instead of finishing on one to two hours I only finished after 12 am. I was planning on going with Mutsuki somewhere today, he called yesterday asking if I wanted to go get some coffee, so I called him again and we decided to meet up on this café where Kaneki-san’s friends work at after lunch, and I went back home to have lunch with Seidou. When I got there Seidou was siting in the kitchen table drinking some coffee, he looked like he needed to rest a bit more, but I didn’t mention it.

 

“Is everything okay?” I asked.

 

“Yeah, I talked to my dad before he went to work.” He answered as I sat down next to him.

 

“How did it go?”

 

“Well, there wasn’t much time to talk, but.. I told him how I feel, at least tried to, and he said he was sorry, admitted he was too scared to save his own family and.. you were right, he’s suffering a lot with this, despite everything we both lost our family. But we agreed to at least try to talk more often, for my mom and Seina.” He said with a smile, and I smiled back.

 

“That’s good, isn't it?” He nodded and I got behind him to hug him and kiss his cheek. “I’m really glad.”

 

“It’s like a weight that got off of my shoulders, to be honest.” I can’t even imagine how much weight that was on him. After he finished his coffee he helped me making lunch for us and when we were finished he went to train a bit while I went to the café to meet with Mutsuki. We decided to meet up in an hour but since I don’t have much to do at home either way I just came earlier. I was almost getting there when someone familiar passed through me, I didn’t take a second look, but suddenly said person gently grabbed my shoulder and I turned to see who it was. My eyes widened, and the man was looking at me with surprise as well.

 

“Aren’t you.. Seidou’s father?”

 


	30. Dog

I was obviously surprised to find Seidou’s dad here, and even more surprised that he actually recognized me, although my different hair color isn’t that hard to miss.

 

“I.. I’m sorry. I remember you being with my son the other day. He said he lives around here, and I.. came to visit the place.” I wasn’t sure if I should tell him exactly where we live, but Seidou would surely not mind.

 

“Oh.. well, it’s just a few buildings away, that way. I can take you there if you’d like.” I said and he shook his head. They look a lot alike, I didn’t notice that the first time I saw him, same eyes and hair color, and even their voices are similar.

 

“No, it’s alright. I just wanted to see how is the neighborhood. See if.. hm.. he’s okay.” I smiled at that, and he must have realized he was still holding my shoulder, because he suddenly took his hand off and coughed.

 

“Dad.” Seidou’s voice startled both of us, and his father turned to him and I could see he was a bit hesitant to say why he was here. They have the same height, I noticed.

 

“I’m on lunch break, so I thought.. I’d come visit you.” He said. Seidou hummed, giving him a sympathetic smile before winking at me. His father looked at me and he sounded confused. “I’m sorry, I don’t even know your name.”

 

“This is Kanae, my bo-..” I interrupted him before he could go on.

 

“His girlfriend. I-I’m his girlfriend.” I felt my face heating just for saying those words, but tried to do the most feminine smile I could. Seidou looked at me with surprise, but his father looked even more surprised than him. I was met with an amazingly weird silence coming from both of them, and I noticed Seidou looked a bit amused at his father’s face. I looked at the time and turned to Seidou. “I have to go, I’m meeting with a friend. See you later, Sei.”

 

“See you later, princess.” He gave me a peek on the lips and I bowed for his father apologetically for leaving so soon before heading to the café to meet Mutsuki. He wasn’t there yet, in fact, we got there at the same time.

 

“How have you been?” I asked him, and he sighted.

 

“Tired. I started practicing with Juuzo-sensei and I’m exhausted. How about you?”

 

“I’m okay, just met Seidou’s father a few minutes ago.” He stopped drinking his tea to look at me with surprise.

 

“For real? How did that go?” I looked down at my coffee.

 

“I don’t know, I had seen him once when we went to his house to get some things but today was the first time we talked. I don’t think he was aware of my relatioship with his son, you know?”

 

“Well they don’t really talk much, right? Maybe he was just unprepared.” I nodded, agreeing with his words. That’s probably why he was so confused. “How have you two been doing?”

 

“We’re alright. But, huh.. can I ask you something?” He nodded so I continued, clearing my throat. “If your lover had some weird tastes that you’re not entirely comfortable with, but you’d still want to make them happy, is it okay to do it?”

 

“That’s.. well, I don’t think he’d want you to do something you wouldn’t want to.. but you should just talk to him. It’s part of being in a relationship to talk about embarrassig things, I guess.”

 

“T-The thing is I’m not really.. drawn by those sorts of things, but I feel like I’ll never know if I never try it.” Although that scene of the girl tied up makes me a bit nervous I’d be willing to try if it’ll make Seidou happy. I’m prety sure he’d be asking me about what I’m feeling and what he can and can’t do.  

 

“Yeah, that’s true. Still, you should talk to him.” He’s right, I have to stop being so shy about those kinds of things.

 

“Thank you, Mutsuki-kun. Let’s talk about something else.” I said and he nodded. As always we talked about random things, which is one of the pecks of having friends, they always have something fun to talk about. We only left the shop when it was almost dinner time, and I would invite him to have dinner with us but he already had planned to dine with his squad, so when we left he went to his house and I went to mine. When I opened the door of my place I was surprised by Seidou’s dog jumping on my leg. Seidou came out from the kitchen and whistled to call his dog.

 

“Oh hey, Rose. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you, but I talked to my dad and he said he would rather have me taking care of Rocky.. I was going to call but I didn’t know if you were still with your friend.”

 

“It’s okay, I did say you could bring him if you wanted. I could have used a warning, though, so I could have bought food for him.” I got on one knee so I could pat the dog’s head, and his tail moved faster as he licked my hand.

 

“I bought it, don’t worry about it. I also put his bed on the living room, next to the couch. He’s a home dog, I promise he won’t make a mess.” I smiled and got up, kissing him gently. He looked different, like a huge weight got out of his shoulders.

 

“Don’t worry, he’s more than welcome here.” He smiled and I kissed him again. “How was it with your father?”

 

“We just talked. He felt guilty of not talking to me sooner, but he thought I’d never forgive him. I guess we were both feeling the same way. He said that he was going to move out to a closed aparment and his job will take all his time, so.. he asked if I could stay with Rocky.” He had a small smile on his face, and it made me smile too.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Oh, and he wouldn’t shut up about you.”

 

“A-About me?”

 

“He wasn’t expecting that I was dating anyone, and he was happy that I had someone who ‘takes care of me’.” He kissed my hand and knuckles. “Not to mention you are the most beautiful woman in this world..”

 

“You too, Sei.” I kinda of said that without thinking, and he chuckled.

 

“I know, I’m a pretty girl too, you don’t have to say it.” That makes me laugh.

 

“You’re such a dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't give up on me! I'm still alive (mostly)


End file.
